


AMETRINE

by MrsFlibble999



Series: AMETRINE [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bajorans, Canon Compliant, Cardassians, Comfort Sex, Dom/sub, Emotional Data (Star Trek), Existential Crisis, F/M, Falling In Love, Ferengi, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Holodecks/Holosuites, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Lust, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orions, Physical Abuse, Post-Canon, Rescue Missions, Revenge, Romance, Romulans, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Soulmates, Space Battles, Starfleet, Suspense, The Borg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 81,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFlibble999/pseuds/MrsFlibble999
Summary: Data's quest for continued growth and development and search for his humanity, using his emotion chip in order to experience a range of emotions. The most important of those emotions for Data being Love.- Data finds love but can he keep it?- What will Data do for love?- Data, love at what cost?- Data in search of family lost and family new- Data must battle his own demons whilst battling foe.
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: AMETRINE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and welcome to my first ever story.  
> I have adored Data since ST:TNG first aired.  
> They say that everyone has a story, so here is mine.  
> I anticipate adding chapters each week.  
> Each of the main chapters are a title of a song with the artist(s) who I listen to. Each song has links with the respective chapter.  
> Hope that you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have submitted Data or Lore stories, I have enjoyed reading them all, but have only just got around to registering with site.
> 
> This story follows the end of season 7. I am not a fan of the DS9 type uniforms, so I have depicted characters wearing Season 3 onwards uniforms, but feel free to imagine what you want.
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own any rights to ST:TNG

“Data, I have created a drink especially for you” Guinan announced, “so I want you to try it.”  
“Guinan, whilst I welcome your gesture, I cannot fully appreciate your creations as I do not enjoy tastes in the way that organic species do.”  
“Humour me Data, this is SPECIAL” said Guinan holding a large bulbous glass with two separate layers of viscous fluid. The bottom layer had a yellow hue with pearl sized gelatinous balls, the top a vivid purple colour. Guinan used a glass stirrer to agitate the liquid which swirled into a bio chromatic vortex. She placed the glass down on the bar in front of Data, “Now taste”. Data picked up the glass placed it up to his nose then brought the rim to his lips and took a gulp.  
“The yellow layer is effervescent with extracts of lemon and sugars. The purple layer has a sweet orange and curaco flavour with a strong violet flower fragrance. The combined effect is unusual with the balls popping on the tongue intensifying the effervescence and the overall taste. Most unusual and unexpected.” He paused and raised an eyebrow then continued “I also detect that the purple layer has 20 percent alcohol content.” 

“I know Data, I said that the drink is for YOU. I need to work on a synthahol variant.” She reasoned.

Data responded “I am intrigued as to why you created this specific beverage for me.” Guinan smiled elusively. He continued with genuine regret etched on his face, “I am sorry that I could not ‘enjoy’ the taste and texture, my experience being that the newly installed emotion chip does not produce a pleasurable response from taste, not but I am grateful none the less.”

“You will Data, you will.” Guinan stated enigmatically.


	2. 'THE DAY BEFORE YOU CAME' - BLANCMANGE OR ABBA

Spot purred contentedly and climbed onto Data’s lap nuzzling his chest, after his long absence working a bridge shift, followed by another in engineering assisting Geordi with several upgrades and repairs. Spot rubbed her head into Data’s right hand and he gently scratched behind her ears which elicited louder rasping purrs. Data turned his attention to the PADD in his hand, he read from the extensive list of messages, which would, after a long day, been wearisome to any of his human colleagues. Data read and responded to each with speed and dexterity. All clear, for now at least. He pondered whether to practice on one of his many instruments or to start a new painting.

A new message appeared on screen from Starfleet HQ –

Greetings Commander Data, I hope that you are well. I am liaising with guests for the upcoming Cybernetics and Psychology Conference at Starfleet HQ to arrange hotel accommodation. Please contact me with your requirements at your earliest convenience, you can choose either to respond in kind or you via Com Link. I look forward to hearing from you. Kind Regards, Violet Doran, PHD Psychology, Counsellor, Department of Psychology, Starfleet HQ, San Francisco, Earth.

His curiosity piqued, he gathered up Spot, and strode from his couch to his workstation in the adjoining room. He sat down and gently deposited his cat upon his lap, whilst activating the viewscreen on his computer terminal. Data tapped away at his computer interface and nonchalantly stroked the fur on Spots back whilst she lay purring contentedly.

Dr Violet Doran’s face appeared on screen with a warm smile that he had recalled from their brief introduction at a conference on Earth some 18 months previously.

“Hello Dr Doran, I trust that you are well, I am calling in respect of your enquiry regarding guest accommodation arrangements.”

“Thank you for your prompt response. Call me Violet, it’s far more personable that the Doctor, Counsellor or Lieutenant titles and rank.”

“Indeed, then you may address me as Data’ he smiled before continuing ‘I have no preferences regarding accommodation, may I suggest a basic room for the storage of my personal effects and changing purposes.”

“Data, you are one of our main guests, I have tentatively reserved a number of suites with one or two bedrooms and bathrooms. Several guests will be accompanied by partners or colleagues, perhaps you have someone in mind who would enjoy your company, the conference or both.”

“I do not have a partner, professional or otherwise, however I may ask a colleague if they wish to accompany me… perhaps Counsellor Deanna Troi would be interested.”

Violet’s face lit up, “Please pass on my regards to Deanna, it would be wonderful to see her again.”

“I did not know that you and Counsellor Troi were acquainted” a puzzled look briefly passed over Data’s face.

“We are friends, good friends. Deanna was my mentor whilst I was in training. We speak often, but rarely have the opportunity to meet up in person.” A broad smile created creases around her large violet eyes.

Data gazed intently at her face whilst his fingers skimmed across the computer keys.

“I have sent a message of invitation to Counsellor Troi, as my ‘plus one’ to the conference. I also consider her to be a firm friend…as well my giving me counsel.” He stated warmly with a smile.

“Well I will tentatively book a large two bedroomed suite for you both, until the numbers are confirmed.

“Data I hope that I am not being too intrusive, however you appeared to be somewhat changed. Whilst we met in a formal setting and merely exchanged pleasantries, I have noticed that you’re voice tone and your bearing seems relaxed and seem more animated.’”

“I welcome your comments. You are correct. I had an emotion chip installed two months ago after a prolonged period of contemplation. I consider myself as being in the relatively early stages of emotional development, as I endeavour to reach self- actualisation towards the closest approximation of humanity.

“I meet with Counsellor Troi each week to discuss and enhance my emotional skills.”

“I wish you well, and if I can be of any assistance throughout your journey, I would be delighted to help you.” 

“Thank you Violet I have many friends her aboard the Enterprise, however they are often otherwise engaged, or the social situation does not afford the opportunities for all but brief exchanges. I am enjoying our conversation in respect of your company whilst also assisting in personal growth. I would welcome you as a friend.”

“Well Data, my new friend, I can make time to further chat later, say you contact me in a couple of hours at 20:00 hours Pacific Time Zone, after I finish my work for the day and change out of my Counselling wear.” Violet was wearing the same styled and coloured dress that Counsellor Troi wearing when in session with a thick band of pale violet around the neckline, and a Com Badge.

“I look forward to speaking to you later, Data out.” He sighed, an affectation that he had acquired from being around humans and inwardly reproached himself for his curt termination of the video link.

Data returned his attention to his needy cat and waved a feathered toy on a string much to Spots playful delight.

\---------------------------------------------  
“Greetings Violet!” He observed with interest her hair which resembled that of Counsellor Troi’s it’s wavy, curly texture, was now loose and cascaded over her shoulder, with his artistic eye he saw it taking the forming a golden blonde halo.

“Hello Data! Now what would you like to talk about?” Violet asked. 

“I am interested in getting to know you.” Data replied earnestly. 

“Well, I live in San Francisco with my father, who stays a few days a week for work purposes.”

“That will be Fleet Admiral Doran, Strategic Operations?” Data interjected. 

“That’s right” She nodded her head.

“You don’t sound like you are from San Francisco, or even particularly North American.”

Violet picked up a mug from the table in front of her and took a sip of decaffeinated tea. “My family home, where I was born and raised, is in Ireland, in County Offaly by Clonmacnoise, I then attended University and later joined Starfleet on a fast track officer programme followed by my PHD.”

Data tilted his head to one side briefly whilst he was retrieving information from his memory files, he spoke in acknowledgement eyes directed at the screen. “Ah yes, Clonmacnoise a World Heritage Centre site of signification religious, cultural interest founded by St. Ciaran during the 9th century of Earth’s history’ located by the River Shannon. It is extremely beautiful…. Your home would explain the musical lilt to your voice.”

“I do miss Home at times, and my mother and family cat…but I return there as much as I am able.” Violet mused.

“I have a cat called Spot” In response to hearing her name the orange tabby leapt from the floor into his arms tail swishing up against the monitor.

“Oh, Hello Spot, your gorgeous!” Upon hearing her name, the feline turned to view Violet and made a chirrup sound.

“I think that you have made another friend, you are in exclusive company as she rarely takes to anyone.” Data replied with a smile.

Data spoke of his career thus far in Starfleet particularly of his time aboard his current ship and home the Enterprise 1707-D. Meanwhile Violet listened with interest.

“During my free time I regularly make use of the holdecks and I have numerous programmes, some I utilise alone, a woodland scene for example. Others are themed scenarios where I invite friends such as Lt Commander Geordie La Forge my Best Friend, to be my Dr John Watson to my Sherlock Holmes...”

“The greatest consulting detective” both he and Violet stated aloud. Violet continued with enthusiasm –

“I adore re-reading Sherlock Holmes stories. I have my family heirloom, a compendium of the complete stories of Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. This book has been passed down several generations and I hope to pass it onto my children.”

Data looked at her, open mouthed eyes wide in excitement that he had found someone who shared his profound interest in Holmes. “I hope that, one day, I will be able to take you into my holodeck recreation of Victorian London and his residence at 221b Baker Street.”

“Who will I portray, Mrs Hudson!” she laughed good naturedly. 

“No! I did not have the housekeeper role in mind for you, there is no character more befitting you than that of Irene Adler, the intelligent and captivating singer and only adversary that truly ‘bettered’ Holmes and the one he thereafter referred as ‘The Woman’.” Data stated with a wistful look.

“I will take that as a compliment, ‘A Scandal in Bohemia’ is a particular favourite story of mine. Do you have any other hobbies or interests?” Violet enquired.

“I enjoy listening to classical music, notably those from Earth’s rich ancient history. I am also proficient in the violin and regularly partake in musical evenings with other musicians here on the Enterprise”’ Data enthused.

“How wonderful to be able to play the violin. I also share an interest music, including classical, my favourite pieces being violin concertos. I especially enjoy Tchaikovsky, Prokofiev, Dvorak and Rimsky-Korsakov. Indeed, I was listening to Scheherazade before you called.” Violet shared.

“Ah, some of the greatest Russian composers along with the Bohemian Antonin Dvorak, his Slavonic Dances Opus 46 and Opus 72 are exhilarating, however Rimsky-Korsakov’s Opus 35 Scheherazade is an exquisite suite. Once the ships main computer developed a glitch when accessing my personal files and blasted out the Slavonic Dances around the ship much to the Captain’s chagrin.” Data regaled.

“What I would give to have witnessed the computer glitch.” Violet laughed heartily. “I really needed that.”

“Why?’ Date gently enquired ‘Have you been sad, or stressed perhaps?”

Violet gaze dropped, she looked subdued, the moments of gaiety lost.

“I apologise, as I appear to have caused you discomfort,” he added with concern.

“It’s quite alright Data, I experienced a difficult relationship break-up a few weeks ago” her voice trailed off.

“I have it on good authority that it is good to talk, only when you are ready, but I am here to listen.” He spoke soothingly.

“I was in a relationship for six months, we met at a symposium here at HQ, but he is not Starfleet. He wooed me over time, he is a doctor...cardiologist and considerably older than I. He said he was single and keen on a lasting mutually exclusive, relationship working around our busy schedules. He latterly said that he wanted a ‘fresh start’ on some remote planet and urged me to go and be with him for the long haul. A friend, who was uneasy about his ‘vibe’ told me that he had made extensive enquiries about my now ‘ex’ and relayed the shocking news that he was seemingly happily married with two young children. I knew that he had family in the mid-west which he visited frequently, supposedly his elderly parents. It all came to light just before Christmas. I ended it there and then with a letter.” She hugged herself with her crossed arms.

“Would you have otherwise moved ‘off-world’ with him?” he enquired in a gentle tone.

“No, that does not feature in my plans. I ‘He’ knew that I was negotiating a secondment as Ships Counsellor and I thought that our relationship would not last the duration.” She then sighed.

“How so”’ he asked. 

“Well our relationship was not based on love, or anything like, it was more of physical in nature, but we enjoyed our time together... I am disappointed in ‘him’ and, also with myself that I did not question more. Then perhaps I could have avoided the mistake of thinking I was his ‘girlfriend’ when I was his unwitting ‘mistress’. Anyway – you live and learn - as the saying goes.”

“May I enquire whether you have secured a secondment?” 

“The request is presently being considered by a ship Captain, a matter of staff logistics. I am unable to discuss it further sat this key stage.” 

“I understand your need for discretion at this time.” Data nodded his head.

“In terms of career progression, I both need to, and want to, be stationed on a Starship. I have spent so little time in space due to the fast-track nature of my course am looking forward to all the new opportunities and adventures.” Her smile returned.

He then shared details of space phenomena, stars and planets that he had seen and the different peoples and culture during his voyages. He asked, “Are you and experienced traveller?”

“Only on Earth, I love countryside and ocean front views, so living near the Golden Gate Bridge is ideal for me. I am also fond of trips to beautiful and unusual cities. I particularly love Paris. I so want to stay in the Coco Chanel suite at the Ritz, it is so elaborate yet chic” Violet enthused.

Data stated “I am not familiar with particular hotels located in Paris but your description interests me.”

Violet Picked up a photo display pad housed in an ornate mirrored frame. “I have images of places that I have visited and ones to inspire future trips including ones of the of the Paris. I will send you some of the Paris collection.”

Data replied with interest “I look forward to seeing them.”

Data then regaled Violet with amusing stories and events upon the Enterprise including when ‘Q’ transported the bridge crew to a version of Sherwood Forest as characters from the folklore of Robin Hood and his Merry Men. Data gestured and aped around throughout the unfolding tale with details of his tonsure, rotund body and habit as Friar Tuck. 

“Oh, Data no! I cannot get the image of you as Friar Tuck out of my mind, now you as the Sheriff of Nottingham would have been a sight to behold” she impishly stated.

Data quizzically raised an eyebrow in response.

“We’ve been chatting for two hours and I have more Conference related tasks to complete before I retire to bed.” Violet informed.

“May I speak with you again, perhaps in a few days?” re asked cautiously.

“Yes, I am available at the same time on Thursday evening” Violet informed.

“That’s a date, goodbye for now.” Data signed off.

It was Violet who this time raised a brow “Goodbye Data” with that the monitor screen turned black. She now felt more than a soft spot for her new friend.

Shortly after Data received a message with a photo file. He opened the file and rapidly viewed the images of Paris including the riverbanks of the Seine, Eifel Tower, The Louver, Arc De Triumph and the Ritz Hotel exterior and interiors including the Coco Chanel suite. One photo was conspicuous by the extremely intimate nature, he suspected that it had been sent in error. He poured over the illuminated image far longer than the millisecond required to scan the contents.

The photo had an image of Violet wantonly draped on a bed of rich red velvet. Her rear arm bent with hand spread above her head raking through her long golden wavy hair. Violet was clothed in a gossamer teddy cream bodysuit with thin shoulder stapes one of which hung loose loosely over the top of her arm which lay by her side to the foreground her hand rushing the velvet in a tight grip. 

He observed the expanse of her creamy white skin from her neck to her breasts then onto her pelvic area the only token of modesty being the strategic placement of tiny violet and rose flowers on inter-weaving fine stems of green. In the background a leg was bent, one to the near was relaxed and straight. From the high cut of the bodysuit the flexible suspenders straps were taught as they held sheer silk cream stockings. Data’s eyes followed her undulating form from her head down to her scarlet painted toenails. Her face inclined towards the camera, violet eyes semi-hooded gazing towards the lens. Her full glossy lips parted in a lascivious smile. Data felt an element of ill-ease as he considered that he had stumbled upon a highly private picture that was not intended for his eyes. He was however seized by an urge to continue to look, he was in awe in of her beauty.

“Curiouser and curiouser”’ mused Data under his breath as he stroked Spots coat as she lay contented in his lap.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later in 10 Forward, Data was stood at the bar assisting Guinan with testing of new synthahol cocktails, whilst his sense of taste was superior to humanoids his appreciation of flavour and all its nuances was lacking. He diligently tasted each and relayed their chemical composition. He was otherwise unusually quiet.

Guinan rested her arms on the bar counter and leaned over to comment “You seem in a contemplative mood Data”.

He found himself apologising for the second time this evening and added “I have ‘something on my mind’ to borrow a human colloquialism”.

“Now that sounds interesting coming from someone with the ability to calculate a billion bytes per second. Care to share, you know that I am a good listener.” Guinan advised.

“In excess of 60 trillion bytes per second” Data corrected “It takes significant computation power to unravel what is all too often the seeming conundrum of emotion both humanoid and my own.” 

“Ah, the old chestnut of emotion, so deep as to be unfathomable. You are not alone. But I wish you well in your journey.” Guinan spoke elusively. 

“Presently my reach exceeds my grasp…I need to consider and analyse matters further before I can articulate my emotions.” Data then added his goodbye.

“You know where to find me for that chat. Goodbye Data.” Guinan stated at he departed.

Data appreciated the Guinan’s listening skills and discretion. Being El-Alurian she came from a long line of listeners.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. 'SHE DON'T KNOW'  - THE BOLSHOI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna Troi and Geordi La Forge try to help.

The following morning Deanna approached Data who was in main engineering tapping away at an LCARS panel. “I hope that I am not interrupting you Data.”

“Not at all Counsellor” he responded turning towards her to give her his full attention.

“I have spoken with the Captain who has given me permission to accompany you to the conference. I was already considering going as a regular attendee, but your kind offer is much welcomed.”

“Very well Counsellor, I will inform Violet…Dr Doran in my pending communication with her. She has offered a suite with double bedrooms and bathrooms.” He advised. Deanna smiled then departed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time was for the main part a constant to Data. He had always failed to understand the tendency of his colleagues to wish away time before the end of a difficult or humdrum task or in anticipation of social event. That is until now. He found himself lost in thought replaying his conversations with Violet whilst keenly awaiting their next communication, time dragged. He busied himself with work, work and more work with hiatus for caring for Spot.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday - early evening and Data was in 10 Forward with Geordi for pre- Poker Night drinks.

“I don’t know about you Data, but I am sure looking forward to this evening, seeing as I missed the last two sessions.” Geordi enthused.

“I am unable to attend. Commander Riker is aware.” Data informed.

“Well you are clearly not on bridge duty…it’s not like you to miss a chance to play poker. Must be important” he quipped. 

“It is” Data confirmed ‘Good Luck Geordi!’ with that Data took his leave. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Hello Data, do you like?” Violet giggled.

“Hello Violet, I do not know to which you are referring, the classical music in the background Antonio Vivaldi’s The Four Seasons violin concerti, or yourself? Both are captivating.” He teased.

“Are you flirting with me” she stated coquettishly.

“Perhaps” he replied emboldened with an intensive gaze a smile playing around his lips.

Violet blushed “Are you perhaps testing a new skill out on me …before you use it in earnest to capture a someone’s heart ahead of St Valentine’s Day?” she continued.

“Perhaps I am not ‘testing out’ on you at all.” He lowered his voice before adding ‘but now there is a ‘someone’ I am romantically attracted to, but I do not know whether she is attracted to me.”

“Maybe you may wish to send her a card.” Violet suggested. Data gave a puzzled look. She pressed on “As a token of affection on St Valentine’s Day, which is next week.”

Data gave a quick tilt of his head “Ah, St Valentine’s Day, an Earth day of originating as a religious Feast Day, typically celebrated on February 14th with secular celebration of romantic love when cards and gifts are given, often anonymously by an interested party to subject of their affection.” He read aloud from his memory files.

“I have never received such a card or gift.” He stated as a matter of fact. “My last, albeit brief relationship ended as my then girlfriend stated that she had just got out of a relationship with a man who unemotional to enter one, with me, who she accurately described was incapable of showing genuine emotions.”

“Is there any possibility that you may rekindle your relationship, now that you have emotional growth and potential” Violet asked.

“No, that was several years ago. Furthermore, I do not believe that we would be well suited.” He admitted.

“You may find as you become more demonstrably emotionally aware that you may gain more female attention with a view to more enriching and fulfilling romantic relationships. I wish you well with your romantic endeavours. Any woman would be fortunate to have you as a suitor.” she encouraged. “Do let me know how you get on.”

“I hope that I was not being insensitive after your recent break-up.” Data spoke gently.

“Not at all, I am over that relationship, I will consider it a learning experience.” Said Violet with a wry smile.

“May be there is someone you like, who is perhaps in Starfleet?” He sought information.

“I have up until now, been resistant to dating Starfleet officers. Whilst in the Academy, it seemed to me that many guys lived in fear of dating an Admiral’s daughter. The rest were ‘Fuckboys’ wanting to lay anything that moved. These traits are likely to follow thereafter in life, and I find neither appealing.” Then after a pause. “So here I am at Starfleet HQ, a repeated refrain stuck in my head ‘water, water everywhere and nor any drop to drink’. That said, it is not often that I find myself sexually attracted to someone, I am quite particular and so I have instead chosen to spend most of my life with my own company or with family and friends…. I hope my blunt turn of phrase has not alarmed you.” She looked directly in Data’s golden eyes. 

“No, you have not alarmed me” he assured Violet. 

“But I have recently developed an attraction for a man who seems to have set his sights upon another.” She looked wistfully at Data. ”Now perhaps back to the music.” She suggested.

“Yes indeed.” Data agreed.

Violet shared. “The Four Seasons has been generally regarded as an evocative in terms of eliciting strong emotional responses in listeners as they draw on their own recollections and connection to each of the Seasons that we have here on Earth at least. It also symbolises the perpetual cycle of life, plant, animal and human from birth to eventual death, re birth and so on.

“It may be helpful for you to spend some time, with your eyes closed, simply focusing upon listening to this piece to help you discover part of how a single sensory can affect your feelings and emotions. Then you may seek to explore what sounds or noises that provoke a negative response and the reason why. Once you have provided feedback and with discussion perhaps you could then move on to other sense, before finally exploring multiple senses. You may find it challenging, but a useful stepping- stone to help you understand your own feelings and emotions as a requisite to understanding those held and expressed by others and navigate your emotional relationships with others.”

Data considered Violet’s ideas. “Thank you for your insight. I shall follow your guidance as I am certain that it will engender my emotional development…I noticed that you have changed your position or location from our last comm link. Is that an art print that I can see above and behind you?”

Violet turned and reached behind above her bed and removed the frame and print, returned, then held it up to the screen. “Yes, it is a print of Frank Dicksee’s ‘La Belle Dame Sans Merci’ or The Beautiful Lady Without Pity’.” The painting depicting a romanticised medieval scene of a lady on a horse leaning down towards a knight, his face upturned awaiting for her to bestow a kiss. “I have a number of framed Pre-Raphaelite prints hanging in my bed room.”

“I too have a keen interest in art however I need to undertake further research into the artwork of the Pre-Raphaelite movement.’ Data shared ‘I have an interest in Abstract art including Cubism and Expressionism, the latter has influenced most of my painting thus far.”

“You are an artist as well, there seems to be no end to your talents. Have you visited the Art Museum and Gallery in San Francisco? It has many original pieces of art plus some exquisitely crafted copies.” Violet enquired.

“No, I have not. I did not visit whilst at Starfleet Academy as I only developed an interest in more recent years.” Data responded.

‘Then I will take you when you come for the conference, when you could possibly show me photographs or your art.’ Violet said with a smile.

“That is a deal.” Data replied before adding “Counsellor Troi has confirmed that she will be accompanying me to the conference”.

“I will book your suite for the duration of the event, just let me know if you need any additional nights either side.” Violet offered. 

“Are you interested in sport or games?” she continued.

“I play 3-D chess. Plus, I meet with a group of friends on Thursday evenings for poker.” Data shared.

“Is it currently Thursday evening on the Enterprise?” Violet asked.

“Yes, Starfleet ships are synchronous with Earth Pacific Time Zone.” Data confirmed.

“I hope that you are not missing your poker game on my account.” Violet said with and edge of concern.

“It starts at 20.00 hours I would have informed you if the games night has precedence over our conversation.” He assured.

“Thankyou Data, no more comm link chats on Thursday evenings okay” Violet assured. Data nodded in acknowledgement. “I hope that your emerging emotions do not affect your poker face.” She grinned.

“If they do, I can always turn my emotion chip off” he said sotto voce. Violet raised her brows, as she had not considered that the possibility.

“Do you have any more amusing tales of life aboard the Enterprise?” Violet enquired.

He regaled her about mishaps befalling his, now former, colleague Lt Reginald Barkley all said warmly and with good humour. Violet wondered if Reginald had been the most unfortunate gaff prone officer on board. 

Time flew by, and Violet stifled a yawn. “I am sorry Data, it is 22.00 hours and I am tired after a long day, my bed is so comfortable I can hardly keep my eyes open. Same time Monday evening?”

“Yes, I have no other commitments.” Data had planned his shift rotas around these chats. “Goodnight Violet and sleep tight.”

“Goodbye Data.” Violet stated  
. 

Data spent time petting Sport who had decided to lay low in Data’s bed. Meanwhile thoughts seemed to whirl around in his head. He decided to parse through computer data in respect of the Pre-Raphaelite movement of 19th Century Earth, freezing HD images of painting which piqued his interest including the Dicksee painting.

Data then retired to his sofa bed, petted Spot, then activated his dream programme.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday morning – Data was ready early, he fed Spot and read through the messages on his PADD.

He entered Counsellor Deanna Troi’s office with a relatively new feeling of what he rationalised as mild apprehension. He knew that Deanna’s method of engagement had limited structure with him raising any emotional issues that he is struggling with. 

“Hello Data, please sit down and tell me what you would like to discuss today.” She gave a reassuring smile and waited patiently.

“I am interested in discussing inter personal relationships, most notably initiating romantic relationships.” He spoke quietly and, despite her inability to read Data empathically, she had become adept at understanding his emotional displays, or lack there-of and could read between the lines that it’s often what is not said that is the key to the problem at hand. She could see evidence of his unease – fidgeting and reduced eye contact.

“How so?” she gently enquired.

“Previously my romantic and sexual encounters were initiated by my female partners which ensured that I was responding to their initial wants, needs and desires without rejection. I was aware of the limitations due to my lack of emotion and so too were my partners.”

Deanna nodded to encourage Data to continue.

“However, I have very recently found myself developing emotion in respect of a woman with whom I am in the early stages of friendship, which we have both acknowledged…She is intelligent and has wisdom beyond her 24 year chronological years, she is gentle and kind and is accepting of my artificial nature indeed she has expressed wonder and excitement about my preternatural abilities…We have numerous shared social interests and hobbies…” His voice trailed off.

“Well Data, perhaps you could start to talk about what you want from a relationship before seek to clarify the specific feelings and emotions that this attraction engenders in you.”

“Yes Counsellor” he spoke quietly “I like to spend time with her, listening to her voice, talking and getting to know one another.”

“You are doing well Data.” Deanna offered as encouragement.

“When she appears a little sad, I would like to touch her arm, or hug her to offer solace and comfort. When her hair falls over her face, I want to brush it away so that I may continue to enjoy the exquisite vision of her features, whilst also running my fingers through her silky hair. I want to cup her cheek in my hand and feel the softness of her skin. When I see her plump lips, I feel a drive to kiss her. 

“During my dreams I want to seduce and make love to her, I am confident in my abilities please and satisfy her. But I want a romantic and physical relationship on whatever terms she will accept, if she would be receptive. I would prefer a mutually exclusive and meaningful partnership.” He came to a natural halt with an expression of relief also akin to exhaustion.

Deanna moved from her seat to sit beside him, and gently stroked his arm to comfort him. “Data! You expressed yourself so beautifully and with consideration and respect for your female friend. Your intense desires are natural. Are you willing to explore your feelings and emotions with me?”

“Yes Counsellor, I feel…happy and content when I am talking with her. These feelings reduce in intensity when I am not otherwise with her. I have not to date felt any automatic physical sexual arousal, but there may be in built limitations that suppress this pathway, I have yet to test this function with the presence of emotional desire. I am confident that I will continue to be able to consciously activate my primary sexual organs and retain full sexual function.” When I am on-duty I can maintain optimal function and performance. I otherwise spend considerable time thinking about her and I am expanding my knowledge on aspect of our shared interests.

“I have shared with her that I have recently developed a romantic attraction for a woman friend who may not be aware of my feelings, but I stopped short of explicitly stating that it was her. She later admitted to having similar feelings for a man and a belief that he was attracted to another woman.”

“This situation seems to be developing complications.” Deanna remarked, then asked “Would you mind if I have a hot chocolate drink’?” She chided herself for succumbing to her chocolate urges so early in the morning, but if she could help her dear friend it would be worth it.

“Not at all Counsellor… She suggested that I send my love interest a card or token for St Valentine’s Day without any indication that she knew that my feelings were towards her.” Data offered.

“What do you think you should do Data?” said Deanna gazing intently at him keenly awaiting his response.

“I think I should send a card with a handwritten note with an inscription or poem however I understand that it often traditional for people who are not in a romantic relationship not to sign the card.”

“Sending a card is a great idea Data, however some people receive several cards and may not be able to determine whether their desired suitor has sent one.” Deanna cautioned.

“I had not considered that scenario.” He looked downcast. 

Seeking to improve her friend’s demeanour and situation she added a suggestion of her own. “Perhaps you can make your card stand out by carefully considering your words and adding tantalising details that you had told her whilst also reflecting back to her comments that she has made whilst respecting sensibilities.” 

“What an interesting suggestion, I will act on your advice.” He beamed with a smile. 

They both stood up indicating the end of the session, she gave Data a warm maternal hug “Goodbye Data, I am glad that we were able between us to come up with a possible solution to the hurdle. You have made immense progress in your emotional development including emotional intelligence in the relatively short time that you have activated your emotion chip. However, be certain to come to your session next week.” 

“I will be looking forward to seeing you next week, Goodbye Counsellor.” With that he gracefully slid out of the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deanna was relaxing in her quarters after an emotionally draining day. After her pre-arranged chat up with a girlfriend she who draw a relaxing bath before retiring to bed.

20:00 hours she was sat down at her desk the Comm link alerted her to incoming call and a she smiled in welcome of the beaming face of her friend and fellow Counsellor Violet Doran. “Hello Violet, how are you? You must be busy with arranging the C&P Conference in addition to your regular role.”

“Hello, I am really well, but busy, you can’t have it all.” She laughed. 

“You seem in good-spirits” Deanna noted.

“Well I have finally stopped beating myself up over the ‘persona non grata’. Well you are only too familiar with my paraphrase of my favourite quote ‘What does not kill me, makes me grow’”. Violet slowly breathed in, then held her breath, then out for dramatic affect. Both women chuckled.

“I am delighted that you will be coming to the conference, I was intending to ask you along anyway as my ‘plus one’. We can enjoy a proper catch-up with cocktail sessions.” Violet said excitedly.

“Sounds perfect to me.” Deanna smiled.

“When I last spoke with Data, I said that I can arrange booking for the suite accommodation either sides of the Convention dates,” Deanna refrained from asking Violet about her ‘communication’s with Data.

“Bye the way, have you found a man that you are attracted to?” Deanna enquired with a casual air. 

Violet knew that Deanna could read her emotions ‘like an open book’ so thought that she should volunteer some information rather than being forced to bear her inner emotions through Deanna’s version of the Cardassian Inquisition. She had her own counter moves and coached herself to compose herself, speak nonchalantly, stick broadly to the truth with minimal details, don’t be caught in a lie, supress any tell-tale emotions relating to desire and attraction and DON’T PANIC. Violet sought to control her breathing and racing thoughts.

“As a matter of fact, I have” she spoke calmly.

“Anyone I know?” Deanna asked with levity and a smile.

“Perhaps, you seem to know a lot of people.” Violet pensively stated.

“What is he like? Is he an Officer in Starfleet? As there are SO MANY around you at Starfleet Command.” Deanna asked.

Violet smiled and shared “He is an officer, we met through work. He is single, charming, intelligent, cultured, honest, principled and kind. He is committed to his career in Starfleet. He is extremely good looking, but perhaps not in a conventional way. He is modest and not brash and is a good listener, he offers praise and admiration, indeed, he has many special qualities. Any woman would be fortunate to have him as a suitor. We are friends and have a number of hobbies and interests in common such as – classical music, art and literature.”’

“He sounds wonderful, have you clearly shown your romantic interest?” Deanna queried.

“We have been flirtatious and shown interest about each other.” Violet blushed. “You know that I feel uncomfortable initiating romantic relationships, as I am rather old fashioned and need to be wooed. Unfortunately, he has told me he is attracted to a woman, and he asked me what to do?”

“Oh dear, what did you suggest, if anything at all’?” Deanna showed her concern and continued interest.

“I suggested that he consider sending ‘her’ a card on St Valentine’s Day as a token of his affection.”

Deanna’s suspicions were almost confirmed. She bluffed “Talking about celebrations when will you be 25 years old? My family celebrate an ancient tradition of Betazed, now generally fallen by the wayside, of marking the 25th Birthday of family and close friends with a special gift.”

“How lovely and thoughtful, I will be 25 years old in November.” Deanna smiled then responded.

“So, are you intending to continue being in contact with your romantic interest?" Deanna replied seeking further snippets.

“Yes, I am” Violet nodded her head.

“What are you going to do in preparation for St Valentine’s Day? Why not send a card, with handwritten note with reference to personal details that perhaps only you would have knowledge of. I don’t see how it can do any harm especially if you are not intending to sign the card as way of outing yourself as his secret admirer.” Deanna offered in encouragement.

Deanna, then smiled, but inside she felt that she could cry for the misunderstanding between her two lovelorn friends. Deanna imagined a jigsaw puzzle game - the jigsaw pieces were all there, but only she could see the beautiful reference picture. The game players were blinded, unable to be able to assist each other to create the bigger picture. 

Deanna pinned her hope on the St Valentine Day cards. She made a mental note to collect the love charms, talisman and potions that she had received over the years from her mother on Betazed and use them, for whatever good, if any, to help her friends’ journey together on their romantic quest.

A comedy or errors indeed. 

Following the emotionally draining discussion, one of several in the day. Deanna binned Friday evening plans and made her way to 10 Forward for one of Guinan’s REAL chocolate sundaes. Where she came across Data engaging with banter with Lt. Commander Geordie La Forge. The ordinarily gregarious Counsellor slunk into a comfortable seat in the back wall where she relished the dessert as a comforting peaceful ritual, before retiring to bed and a peaceful slumber.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Life on board the Enterprise continued its usual pace and rhythm and routines for Data with Bridge Duty, Engineering duties, Operations management, meetings, away missions, mentoring, visiting dignitaries with formal events, report writing and projects of specialist scientific importance. Data’s Starfleet career a constant source of pride and the Enterprise was home to a many of his friends. He continued to enjoy his hobbies and expand his knowledge and accomplishments. Data’s previous contentment with his existence gave way to increased yearning for developments in his emotional awareness. Data diligently followed the advice and information both Counsellors and was rewarded with his steady progress towards his goal of emotional intelligence. Data’s desire for a mate persisted and the name on his lips was Violet.

A regular pattern developed of com links with Violet each Tuesday and Friday evenings with his ongoing participation in Thursday poker sessions.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

During his next Tuesday chat with Violet he shared the positive and emotionally enriching experience of listening to The Four Seasons. He also applied the techniques to other his sounds he spoke fondly of the rich diversity of sounds of friends and lovers’ voices, the sound of lovers breathing, their intimate vocalisations. Whilst there were fewer sounds that he disliked - he identified that the noises of lifeforms in distress. Violet spoke giving positive playback, praise and gentle critiques.

“Data do you wish to select another sense?” Violet asked.

“Yes, vision.” Data replied.

“Can you give examples of your experiences both positive and negative?” Violet encouraged.

“I like the form of the Enterprise, many natural phenomena, architecture, art, the form of tools including my musical instruments, books, reading, various life forms, Spot my cat. The physical appearance of my friends and family and the reassurance of their physical presence. The intimate form of lovers, their skin, eyes, mouth, ears and hair.

“I dislike the of visceral damage of life forms including in death and the, the Armus amorphous creature who I witnessed kill a friend some years ago.” Data’s expression changed as re recalled the tragedy. 

“I am sorry Data, about the loss of your friend, would you care to talk about the issue?”

Data hesitated, looked away then back their eyes met. “She was a friend who I met whilst aboard the Enterprise, we had been…intimate…I miss her, and when I think of her death, I feel sad.”

“You are applying you new found emotional awareness to memories of which I am certain that you have many. If you would like a diversion from feeling sad you may wish to recall positive interactions with your friend which may be of some comfort to you.” Violet suggested. “You have demonstrated clear understanding in this area. Do you want to discuss another sense?”

“Taste, which is somewhat more challenging for me – I am able to analyse the chemical constituent parts of a beverage, identify the various regions of taste on a human tongue. However, I cannot experience taste as humanoids do. 

“It is likely to be due to lack of an imperative to consume food and drink when there would be a need to be able to detect poisonous foods, or establish whether a given organic matter may yield sufficient nutrition verses the calorific requirement to convert into bio available energy and the extraction of vitamins and minerals. 

“I would like to be able to obtain pleasure from sampling various tastes notably those of a lover. However, without significant upgrades to my sensors and feedback mechanisms, which are not available for me, I do not anticipate being able to rectify the matter.” Data did not hide the disappointment in his face.

“Likewise, regarding touch, in the absence of a tangible positive feedback mechanism for pleasure, I cannot experience the often, exquisite sensations regarding touch. I can engage in objective measures relating to touch, my body sensors can detect pressure, temperature and damage, pain is surplus to requirements and would hinder my function and auto repairing abilities.

“Similarly, regarding the sense of smell I have enhanced olfactory sensitivity akin to that of canines. I can detect minute traces of chemicals including pheromones which is of assistance to the detection of biohazards and I can be alerted to the presence of organic hunter species. I can detect the composition of the scent of a rose.” he stated plainly “but it does not elicit a pleasure response.” Disappointment etched upon his face. “However, I do not experience repulsion to aromas.”

“I empathise with the limitations of your sensory experiences in relation to positive, pleasurable feedback” Violet intoned with sincerity.  
“However, the combined effect of my sensory inputs, provide a more rounded holistic sensory experience. The added emotional and intellectual components, ‘emotional intelligence’ have provided me an enhanced life experience than I had prior to the installation of the emotion chip. 

“It remains unclear whether the continued development of my positronic matrix will result in the full integration of the emotion chip into the matrix core and if this will further enhance my sensory and emotional experiences.”

Violet spoke with warmth “It has been humbling to hear you share your most intimate of thoughts and enheartening to learn of your incredible transformation and growth. You are an exceptionable person. Thank you for allowing me to play a small part in your wonderful and, indeterminate journey. If I was there with you, I would offer you a warm embrace. But you will have to wait until we meet for the conference.”

“Thank you Violet for your support. I shall hold to your offer when we meet” he smiled coyly.

“Did you enjoy your poker session?” Violet enquired with a change to a lighter tone.

“I did, plus I won the most chips, it may be down to my impenetrable poker face. Do you play any card games?”

“Blackjack, and solitaire” Violet informed.

“I recall being on an Away Team mission when winning blackjack and craps enabled the Team to leave a holodeck type simulation on an inhabitable planet and return to the Enterprise.” Data shared.

“How bizarre! Life aboard the Enterprise seems so exciting, like a ship sailing the ‘high seas’ fending-off marauding pirates. Not like the hum drum existence here at HQ.”

“The frequent Red Alerts keeps everyone on their toes” Data responded.

“I am certain they do” Violet replied. 

They talked some more until Violet yawned and excused herself to retired to bed.

“Goodbye Data my friend” she smiled.

“Goodnight Violet” Data responded warmly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday morning, Data received a message on his PADD that counselling session was to be cancelled.

20:00 hours

The view screen lit up and he saw the face of Violet, red low-cut top, red earrings and lipstick accentuating her full lips and shimmering hair. Violet noticed Data’s surprised look.

“Hello Data, I hope that you are well” Violet beamed.

“Violet you look very alluring this evening” Data his eyes widened taking in her image.

“I am going out later this evening to a Latin American Dance night. I have even sprayed some glitter in my hair” she scrunched her hair for affect and Data could detect the shiny particles in her hair, “we will dance until dawn” Violet enthused. “What do you wish to talk about today?”

“I am undertaking further research on human emotions. May we discuss these. Perhaps you could share some thoughts.”

“It is a vast subject but necessary of consideration for you. Human children as they grow are exposed to stimuli and their emotions derive from the combination of exposure to external factors and their behavioural response to same and the internal psychological development. Emotions interweave and inform the development of personality which forms a distinct form from nature/ genetic inheritance and nurture or environmental factors. Arguably the strongest drive for humans is the search for, and the profound bonding experience for babies being that of, love.

“Love is a fundamental, profound complex emotion with many forms. The Ancient Greeks identified eight distinct types of love – Eros or erotic, passionate love. Philia affectionate platonic love e.g. towards friends. Agape selfless universal love, benevolence and empathy toward others. Storge or love towards family, special pets or sense of patriotism or allegiance. Mania obsessive destructive love often with stalking, jealousy and violence. Ludus, playful love of adolescence experiencing a crush. Pragma or pragmatic based upon commitment, patience and tolerance one that endures. Finally, Philautia of self-love with positive regard for oneself. Within human relationships there may be movement between categories e.g. from ludus to erotic love. Also, personal relationships may occupy more than one category.

“Love is generally seen as a positive force for good. Whilst jealousy with the thoughts and feelings of insecurity, fear, resentment, inadequacy, helplessness, anger and disgust is generally perceived as negative. Anger has negative connotations but may engender action against injustice and facilitate positive change. Envy or longing or what others possess may trigger positive thoughts such as hope with actions towards self- improvement to achieve a goal. Sadness is a feeling associated with loss or inadequacy or absence which is often considered a consequence or cost, of love. Stoicism weaves itself throughout the complex tapestry of life with the calm acceptance and endurance of hardships including pain and loss which one cannot change.

“What are your thoughts Data?”

“Emotions are complex indeed, whilst I have extensively studied, and continue to search for information and can objectively define each, the internalisation of actually feelings, expressing and demonstrating is often elusive to me.” Data responded with a finishing sigh. “I have however within the last 18 months I have experienced strong emotions of anger and pleasure.” Data hesitated.

“Pleasure is a positive emotion” said Violet with a smile.

“Unfortunately, I derived pleasure only from inflicting pain or death. Due to the influence of my brother Lore who projected his emotions on me using an emitter field carried initially by Borg.” Data added with a pensive look. “Lore’s overwhelming influence ceased when the Enterprise crew managed to defeat him. But it has been only been since the installation and activation of my emotion chip that I began to feel a sense of remorse especially towards my friend Geordie who Lore insisted I harmed.”

“I am sorry that this was your experience, you were channelling another person’s emotions not your own. Lore is responsible for those actions. Have you been able to obtain any closure from Lore?” Violet gently asked.

“No Lore was deactivated and dismantled after the last of several incidents. His has a superiority complex over Human and organic lifeforms, seeks power over others and has been responsible for the death of many people. He cannot be trusted.” Data said sadly.

“It can be difficult to manage family conflicts due to the need to find connections with others even when the relationships may not be healthy.” Violet conceded before continuing “Whilst sudden intense emotions may be readily identifiable, the slow gradual evolvement of some emotions can be elusive and intangible to humans also. Not everyone will be exposed to situations that will engender the full range of emotions and some people lack the ability to empathise towards other beings.” Violet responded.

Data returned to the earlier part of the conversation “I have read that stoicism is also Hellenistic movement from 3rd century Earth based upon tenets of personal ethics and logic. Acceptance of the moment also - people working together in natures plan treating others respectfully, fairly and justly – being core principles.” 

Violet nodded and added. “The 19th century philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche considered and wrote extensively on stoicism. ‘To live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering.’ I find stoicism to be an interesting and integrally important guiding tenet for life.”

“I, have a tendency to agree with you Violet, Due to my artificial nature and many years being the only one of my kind around humans and to a lesser extent other races, I have accepted who I am, including any immutable limitations, and now take satisfaction and some pride in my abilities and accomplishments. 

“I will strive to continue personal growth in all areas. I am in the fortunate position that I can de activate my emotion chip when I am working. Later, when alone in my quarters I can full recall and review situations with the emotional overlay that the activated chip provides to give an emotional context for me. At times, I struggle to manage the intensity of emotions and wish I had a regulatory device that could dampen the barrage.”

Violet shared “Human develop psychological mechanisms as tool to protect themselves from becoming overwhelmed such as removing themselves from the stressor, distraction with other thoughts or stimulation e.g. if caught in a calamitous situation retreat to a safe familiar environment and listen to music that engenders calmness, or self-soothing reading affirmations, yoga, chanting etc. 

“If unable to leave a challenging situation the human mind and body can disconnect e.g. the condition of catatonia which inhibits the instinctive ‘fight or flight’ response. Many people benefit from de-sensitisation programmes to build up tolerance and resilience. Others who people require high levels of external stimulation to trigger minor responses and may benefit from the opposite type of programme.”

“These techniques may be beneficial to you Data.” Violet suggested.

“Interesting, he mused, I will consider how these may be applied to me. I trust that I am not keeping you from your evening out.” He stated hungry for any further snippets but also concerned that he might not like what he may hear.

“No, not at all, my date said he would collect me once I send a message to advise that I am ready.” She replied.

“I hope that have an enjoyable time.” Data gave a forced smile. His mind conjuring up images of Violet dancing the erotically charged lambada with an exotic dancarino.

“Have you got any plans?” She asked.

“Tomorrow I will be practising with others in the classical quartet for concert which opens the St Valentine’s Day musical event.” Data informed.

“I hope that it is being recorded as I would love to watch and listen to the performance.” Violet said with enthusiasm.

“It is, I will send you the recording of the concert.” Data promised.

They exchanged goodbyes until their next Com Link.

Data tended to Spot then decided to head off to 10 Forward there he met with Geordie who provided a technical update on the progression on engineering maintenance programme.

“How are you doin’ buddy?” Geordi asked.”

‘I am experiencing …sadness.” Data replied.

“Gee thanks Data, I did not expect hanging out with me would have this effect. You sure know how to make someone feel good” he chided.” 

“I am sorry, Geordi, I was feeling sad before I came out and not because of anything you did.”

“What’s the problem? Is there anything that I can help you with?” Geordi offered trying to cheer up his friend.

“It is of a personal nature”’ Data responded speaking softly.

“It usually is” Geordi replied, “but you know you can tell me anything, maybe I can help.’ A problem shared is a problem halved’ as they say.”

Data spoke tentatively “Whilst recently undertaking a work matter, I struck up a friendship with a woman who I am attracted to. We regularly talk and she has told me that she is single later she said that she is attracted to a man. This evening she informed that she is going Latin American dancing with a ‘date’ this evening, so I am sad that it is not with me.”

“Where is this happening so we can crash it and make it memorable in another way” asked Geordi in a mischievous manner.

“Earth!” Data solemnly replied.

“I am sorry Data, that’s a little too far away” and he gave consolidatory pat on the back. “Does she know that you ‘hold a torch for her?”

Data tilted his head then commented “An idiom, to be romantically infatuated with, especially when such feelings are not reciprocated” his voice trailing off. Data added “I have told her that I am attracted to a woman.”

“Data! Did you IMPLICITLY tell her that SHE was the one that you are attracted to?” Said Geordi with a frustrated edge to his voice.

“I did not” he admitted.

“Well unless she is telepathic, she may have missed THAT point!” said Geordi in an exasperated tone.

Data frowned and appeared self- absorbed.

“Just bide your time and charm her until you know more” Geordi suggested.

“I am going to send a card for her to open on St Valentine’s Day” Data confided.

“Great, just be sure to drop some GOOD CLUES so she can work out that it is from you like SIGN YOUR NAME” Geordi joked to cheer up his friend. “It’s not over ‘til it’s over’.”

“Thanks Geordi.” then Data left for his quarters. Once inside he fussed over Spot, then picked up his violin and started to play Tchaikovsky’s Violin Concerto 2nd movement a melancholy piece that reflected his mood. He then deactivated his emotion chip for the night.

\-------------------------------------------------  
SAT MORNING

Data practiced with his colleagues for the concert. He had turned on his emotion chip as his peers had commented that his violin playing had ‘soul’ since he first started using it. He strived for perfection now and for the performance with Violet in mind’.

Data was intently looking through Pre-Raphaelite paintings on his terminal in his quarters. He found one ‘Sleeping Beauty’ by John Collier which depicted a princess sleeping in her bed. Long golden hair, fair skin and flushed cheeks bore a striking resemblance to Violet. He made a print onto glossy card then sought inspiration for a romantic poem. He found suitable romantic prose ‘The Valentine’ by Gammer Gurton 1784 – ‘The rose is red, the violet’s blue, The honey’s sweet, and so are you. Thou art my love and I am thine; I drew thee to my Valentine: The lot was cast and then I drew, And Fortune said it shou’d be you’. 

He created three quills dipped one in black in then began to write the rhyme in ancient Gaelic calligraphy. Data dipped the second in purple ink which he used to capitalise the ‘V’ in violet. The third quill was dipped in a metallic gold ink which he used to capitalise the ‘D’ in the first ‘drew’. At the end of the prose he wrote in gold calligraphy – ‘Oh Goddess Venus will you be mine? For I dream of being your Adonis’ He placed the card in a white envelope which he sealed, wrote her name in purple ink. He then placed the envelope in a larger one and sealed this.

He asked the ships computer for the location of Counsellor Troi. He then used his communicator badge to contact her. “May I visit you?” he said.

“Yes Data.” Deanna answered

“I will be over presently.” Data replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello Counsellor, may I ask a favour of you?” said Data tentatively.

“Of course, if I am able to help you I will” Deanna said with a smile.

“Can you send this envelope to Dr Violet Doran at her home address and advise the Quartermaster that it needs to be delivered on or before Thursday.” He asked.

“I will do it at once” Deanna replied. She retrieved her friends address then wrote it on the envelope. “Would you care to accompany me to the Quartermaster’s office.”

“Yes, indeed” Data replied eagerly.

They proceeded to the Quartermasters office on Deck 4. After the Deanna handed over the precious cargo with the advice that it was priority mail for processing and dispatch via the ship transporters to an Earthbound ship. Fortunately, the Enterprise was currently in the Alpha Quadrant so a relay would be fast.

“How was your quartet practice?” Deanna asked.

“It went well” Data offered.

“I can’t wait for the concert.” Deanna smiled.

“Thank you Counsellor” Data said with a smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

TUESDAY 20:00 hours in Data’s quarters.

“Hello Violet, I trust that you are well, did you enjoy your dance night?”

“I have actually picked up a chest infection, probably when I went dancing, so I have a medical appointment in the morning” she wheezed. “The dancing itself it was exhilarating…I was tired, and my feet were sore afterwards. How did your music practice go?”

“We played well together our next meeting will be at the concert.” He informed.

“Data, do you dance?” Violet asked inquisitively.

“Yes, I can American tap, classical ballroom and Latin American ballroom dance styles.” He replied.

“Wow Data, I hope that I get the opportunity to dance with you sometime.” Violet enthused.

“As do I with you” He smiled.

Violet coughed, desperately trying to catch her breath and reach for a glass of water. Violet stated her intent to go to bed to rest and ease her symptoms. Data agreed that it was best for her health.

“I wish you a speedy recovery, contact me when you are feeling more up to a conversation.” Data requested.

“I am sure that with a shot from the doctor I will be back to full health by Friday so why don’t you call?” She asked.

“I thought that you might have plans for St Valentine’s with your date?” Data enquired. Violet burst into laughter which turned into a chesty cough which racked through her. She managed to say “No”.

“So, I will call you on Friday, I will send you a recording of the 30minute concert by 20:00 hours and I would very much appreciate if you would listen to it before I phone you by 21:00 hours.” Data promised.

Violet nodded and whispered, “Good luck”. Data gave his goodbye. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------


	4. 'SIGN YOUR NAME'   -   TERENCE TRENT D’ARBY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> St Valentines Cards are exchanged...

FRIDAY MORNING 

The cabin door chimed. Data went to answer. A petty officer stood at the door well and handed him a white envelope with a smile. Data raised a brow turned and walked back to his sofa where Spot was lying curled and purring. He opened the envelope and saw a card with a print of a Pre-Raphaelite painting ‘The Meeting on Turret Stairs’ by the Irish painter Frederic William Burton depicting a flaxen long- haired Princess Hellelil, brushing hands against a knight, Prince Hildebrand as they passed upon a stair. It contained a handwritten note – ‘If you do not love me, I shall not be loved, If I do not love you, I shall not find love’ by the 20th century Irish poet Samuel Beckett. Pressed flora of violet, buttercup and shamrock fluttered out. Data gently gathered them up and placed them back into the card. He also caught a strong floral scent with distinct accords of violet and rose and brought the card close to his nose and closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

A little later he attended Counsellor Troi’s office for his planned counselling session. Once seated he asked for her complete discretion and he passed her the envelope. The fragrance wafted out, Data asked with keen interest “Is this perfume familiar to you?”

“Yes, it is a scent that I know is a friends signature perfume, it is called ‘Parisienne’ by YSL formerly Yves Saint Laurent created in the 21st century” Deanna informed with a smile.

Data nodded his head when Deanna asked if he wanted her to look inside. She gently removed the card and read the note. Data showed Deanna the flora now housed in a clear trinket box. Deanna smiled broadly and with delight, then reached up and gave Data a warm friendly hug. Words were superfluous, they had an unspoken understanding. Deanna was relieved and could not be happier even if she had received a thousand cards instead of one from Will Riker.

Upon taking their respective seats Deanna asked Data how he was feeling. He admitted to having experienced sadness a week ago when Violet had told her that she was going on a dancing date last Friday and of his disappointment of the brief discussion with Violet on Tuesday due to her acute ill-health. He had a genuine broad smile when he spoke of his surprise of the card. 

Deanna confirmed her attendance at the concert when she would take a video recording.  
When asked if Data had any matters to discuss he informed that he did not, however that he would still welcome further weekly sessions. Next session confirmed, he left but not before a gentle squeeze of the hand from Deanna.

19:00 hours. In 10 Forward The evening of festivities commenced. Data attired in his Starfleet uniform stood, the assembled audience stilled, “This concerto is dedicated to Venus Goddess of Love”, he sat down, then raised his violin and bow. The String Quartet played Tchaikovsky’s Violin Concerto 1 with Data lead Violinist. The audience were engrossed with the beautiful romantic music followed by enthusiastic applause and bravos from Captain Picard and Dr Beverly Crusher. 

The members of the quartet bowed then took their leave into the body of the room. Captain Picard approached Data and enthused “Data, I have never heard you play so finely, you captured the passion of the composition so marvellously.” 

“Thankyou” Data beamed not for the last time as he was approached by several people wishing to congratulate him and his peers.

Deanna recorded all of the event then added her own congratulations, then she encouraged Data to remain to converse and mingle whilst she briefly returned to her quarters where she sent the video file to Violet with instruction that it be viewed promptly upon receipt.

Meanwhile, Data chatted with Geordi at the bar. “Well done Data, that went down great.” Geordi beamed.

Data thanked him and smiled broadly. Two women in eveningwear approached the bar, congratulated Data and purred their admiration of his impassioned interpretation of the music, then took one of Data’s arms apiece, snaked their arms around the respective limb and moved into body contact asking him to drink with them. Data raised an eyebrow and appeared alarmed at the attention he managed to calmly tell his admirers. “I am sorry, but I have somewhere that I need to be.” He extricated himself and said goodbye to Geordi and left the room.

21:00 Hours Data activated the Com Link, Violet appeared to Data she was a vision of beauty with her golden hair trailing down her golden dress with a radiant smile. They locked eyes and held the gaze. Violet stated – “Yes Data I will be yours, If, you will be mine” as she found his beaming smile and his handsome countenance. 

Data responded in a deep, breathy voice “I will be yours without hesitation, I am honoured, that you have accepted me as a romantic partner. I am at a loss to truly convey my feelings towards you.” He intently held her gaze.

“Oh Data, your actions speak a thousand words. Your romantic picture card with the prose, and the exquisite calligraphy is a beautiful gift. The video from your concert has profoundly touched me, your claim of ‘proficiency’ playing the violin belies your prodigy.” Violet enthused.

“My performance was inspired by you. You have been at the forefront of my thoughts when I practiced the concerto, when I was in my quarters and when I dream.” Data spoke impassioned.

“You dream?” Violet’s curiosity piqued a quizzical smile danced around her full lips.

“Yes, I have had a dormant dream programme which activated a couple of years ago. I lie in bed and initiate it for an hour or two most days. The dreams are not within my control but rather act akin to a human’s subconscious dreamscape.” Data informed. 

“What do they consist of?” Violet stated with more than an edge of interest to her voice.

“Often random and bizarre. But the ones of you reflect my conscious thoughts.” He added cryptically.

“May I enquire as to the details?” Violet spoke gently.

Data locked his eyes with Violet’s and replied “They are erotic in nature” he paused, seeking approval, Violet bit her bottom lip then smiled coquettishly. Data continued, both maintaining their gaze “We are lying together naked and entwined, exchanging kisses and caresses, whispering our desires, joining as one as I as I bring you to the peak of ecstasy like crashing waves time and time again and take my satisfaction from yours until you are replete. Then I gently hold you while you sleep stroking your lustrous locks.”  
Violet’s face flushed she finally spoke her pupils full, “You have a vivid imagination and speak so poetically. I share your desire and would match you in with carnal intensity, oh the things I could do with and for you! But we have to wait until we meet next month.”

“I can wait for you and but hope that you would share your nights with me at the hotel.” Data stated in anticipation. 

“The pleasure would be mine.” Violet cooed.

“May I share my good fortune with close friends that we are now a ‘couple’?” he enquired in anticipation.

“Yes, but please seek their discretion at this time.” Violet urged.

“As you wish” Data looked puzzled, his brows knitted together.

Violet looked into Data’s golden eyes imploringly “Please trust me, I am sorry for being so cryptic. My reasons will soon be clear. Then a short time after that we can be more open.”

“I trust you, have no doubt” Data assured “How is your health?”

“I am now fine” Violet smiled without a hint of a cough.

“I am curious as to who was your dancing date?” Data stated trying to mask his burning interest.

Violet smiled then bit her lower lip “Data, you do not have a love rival, it was Roberto De Silva, a former Starfleet Academy lecturer who trained both my father and I. He is retired and widowed and has rarely had the opportunity to dance so I go dancing around once a month.” 

Data grinned, stated more soberly “I brooded over the matter for a week, wishing you well with your date but concerned that I had lost you to another!” 

“Well you did not.” She answered in good humour.

“My interest in you was piqued by your kind disposition, your laughter, our shared interests, your intelligence and your beauty. Whilst some of these are subject measures. Your physical attractiveness is top one percentile when measured against human standards.” Data said in glowing praise.

Violet felt uncomfortable with Data’s last statement “Err where are you going with this Data?”

Data “I apologise if this comparative measure offends you” he pressed on “but many people would find you attractive as a mate” his voiced quietened “Yet you accepted ME.” Data spoke incredulously.

Violet sighed “Yes I do receive a lot of attention with people wanting ‘hook-ups’ or ‘relationships’ If you recall, I did mention that I am not sexually attracted to most men, however, for me it is not linked to low libido. During the early part of the 21st century a phrase was coined which fits me fairly- well which is ‘grey-sexual’. I guess I just like rare gems like you.” Her warm smile returned.

Data “For that I am grateful.” He made a mental note to research ‘grey-sexuality’.

“Whilst we are talking about ‘attractiveness’ you must garner some sexual attention. Perhaps you did not recognise the more subtle signs.” Violet said coyly.

Data looked momentarily lost in thought “You may be correct, this evening just after the concerto performance, I was standing at the bar with Geordie when two women wrapped themselves around my arms and stood with their bodies far too close for my comfort. They said they wanted to drink with me. I removed their arms and left.”

“There you go Data, think of all the instances that you might not have recognised the context of people’s interest. On second thoughts DON’T think about it as you have too many memories re-evaluate and to ruminate on.” Violet laughed which Data considered alluring due to its musicality.  
“I will not give it another thought. I have not yet thanked you for your card, the print, prose and the flora – violet, buttercup and shamrock which I have placed in a display box.” Data enthused.

They chatted for over two hours before Data excused himself as he was rostered onto night shift command. They said their fond goodbyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

SATURDAY MORNING – Geordi was poured over schematics for a new upgraded dilithium mix regulator for the engines with a drink in hand ahead of the start of his shift when Data entered the Engineering Chief’s office. They discussed the schedule for the day ahead. Geordi commented, “Data you are looking cheerful today.”

Data responded “Yes I am, I currently have my emotion chip activated although I will shortly be disengaging it prior to stating my duties.” He added conspiratorially “I wish to share some good news but I need your utmost discretion.”

Geordi was intrigued, “Of course Data, what is it?”

Data replied in sotto “I have started a romantic relationship …I have a girlfriend.”

Geordi interjected enthusiastically “That’s great Data tell me more!”

“She is called Violet Doran and she is a counsellor at Starfleet Command” Data informed. 

“So, the St. Valentine’s Day Card worked?” Geordi’s voice raised ebulliently and he grinned.

“Yes! Would you wish to see a photographic image of Violet?” Data offered.

“Yes, I most certainly would.” Geordi grinned. Data activated his PADD and an image appeared of Violet in a standard Starfleet uniform in blue and black with pips indicating a junior grade lieutenant rank. “Wow Data! I can see why you found her attractive.”

“I am also attracted by her personality and the fact that we have interests in common.” Data reinforced.

Geordi “Sure, I know Data. Well let’s get to work on the re-fit”. Geordie grinned. The pair headed out from the Chief Engineer’s office.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I struggle with the notion that Deanna Troi is unable to sense some organic races such as the Ferengi yet is supposed to be able to sense Data's emotions as a machine. So I have written the exchanges on the based that her empathic abilities do not extend to Data. However she remains skilled in reading body language, voice tone/ modulation/speed etc. Plus can read between the lines 'It's not always what is said but what isn't." Also she has a comfortable familiarity with Data.


	5. 'IMAGINATION' – BELOIS SOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data has a confession to make...

MONDAY –

09:00 Violet received a com link message from Captain Picard which she immediately opened she read the text. This resulted in a flurry of activity which yielded positive results.

TUESDAY –

20:00 hours, Data sat stroking a contented and full Spot whilst the com link made the connection. Violet and Data exchanged warm greetings and updates of events since their last contact.

Data was fidgeted and shifted in his chair, disturbing Spot.

Violet stated with kindness and care, “You seem to be unsettled, is there anything that you need to talk about.”

Data, offered looking sheepishly “During our last couple of conversations… I failed to inform you of a matter that you had a right both to know and to take remedial action.”

Violet spoke pensively “Okay”.

Data pressed on “When you sent the images of Paris, I believe that you inadvertently sent a rather personal image” which he then proceeded to hold up to the monitor screen. From the PADD in his hand. “On Friday you stated that I had a vivid imagination, but it was inspired by this image.” 

Violet’s face coloured and she momentarily placed her hand over her mouth. “Data, you are right that image was sent in error”.

Data enquired “What was the purpose of the image was it an ‘memento amor’ for a lover?”

Violet recovered her composure then informed “Following the break-up with my ‘ex’ I was a little out of sorts. A professional photographer friend Gizelle offered to take some ‘boudoir photographs’ to cheer me up, to further validate my sexuality and reinforce that I was desirable. I had no intention to share them for the sake of my own privacy.”

Data gave a quick nod of his head “Then I will delete the image from the PADD he stated and if you would prefer, I can wipe it from my memory banks.” He said will a look of regret.

Violet asked imploringly, “Can I trust that you will never share the image with anyone else?”

“I promise I would NEVER share the image, regardless of whether or not you forbade me. Any disclosure would be unethical and a breach of my modesty and ethical subroutines.” Data calmy assured Violet.

“Did you like the image? What thoughts do you have?” she cooed

“’Like’ is an understatement.” Data replied coyly. “From an artistic perspective I enjoyed the technical composition. I was also intrigued about the perceived juxtaposition of you looking vulnerable, exposed and recumbent, set against strong commanding and in control of your sexuality, like a Siren, luring sailors to their end. It has a profound impact upon me.” He admitted.

“You may keep the image both on a device and in your mind.” Violet stated before added coquettishly. “I will also send you the rest of the large portfolio in an encrypted format. I will send you the code separately.”

“No need, it would be more secure if you tell me, once I have received the images, I will file them together with the current one under a 47- digit code. Your images will be secure.” Data reassured.

“You may wish to ration the initial viewing of each to at least cover the period from now until we meet in person”’ Violet stated provocatively her eyes burning bright.

“That is precisely what I will do.” Data stated flirtatiously. 

“Meanwhile, I suppose that I will have to make do with my furtive imagination.” She said with a teasing pout.

Data responded “I could…”

He was abruptly interrupted by Violet “Whatever you are going to suggest forget it. You are a Senior Officer of Starfleet.” She said in mild alarm.

Data sighed and nodded.

The couple continued talking, each communication bringing more familiarity, understanding and warmth to bond them. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WEDNESDAY -

21:00 hours Com link between Deanna and Violet.

“Hello Violet, I believe that congratulations are in order, now that you and Data are a couple.” Deanna smiled broadly. “Mind you Data has sworn me to secrecy…not to reveal that information to anyone other than with you. It is unlike him to be so guarded.” She pondered.

“Data has been responding to my request for discretion at this time… As you may know, I received confirmation from Captain Picard that my request for secondment has been agreed, in no small part thanks to you. I was asked to liaise with Department Chiefs for start date and duration. I have been cleared to finish at PD followed by the conference. The placement to end in early January. I don’t consider it politic for it to be common knowledge that Commander Data is in a relationship with a new counsellor, it would be assumed that he arranged the secondment when we know different. I understand that presently Captain Picard has not informed the Senior Officers of my secondment. I wonder if you can help me to conceal this from Data as I would love to surprise him when I join you both for the journey to the Enterprise?” Violet impishly enquired.

“I understand, I will do my best.” Dianna stated with a grin. “I will use a pseudonym to put Data off the scent, as Head of Operations all issues affecting operations such as staff rotations and secondments fall within Data’s responsibility. Plus, I will tell him that I will be undertaking all the liaison with this new mysterious counsellor.” 

Violet sighed, “I hope that the conference, and our meeting runs smoothly, otherwise Data may not be pleased to find out that the new counsellor is me!”

“I really don’t think that you have anything to worry about on either front. Data is besotted with you”’ Deanna stated with exasperation evident in her voice.

They spent the remainder of their time discussing planning for the secondment.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. 'DANGER! HIGH VOLTAGE'   -    ELECTRIC SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data and Violet meet and sparks fly!

The Danube-class Runabout landed at Starfleet Head Quarters San Francisco. Deanna Troi and Data exited via the large rear doors. The view of the Golden Gate Bridge a few miles to the north was the last ancient landmark that made this city recognisable. The Pacific Ocean breeze whipped Deanna’s hair in the mild and sunny spring day, she squinted with the high bright sunlight midday sun. 

Violet stood on a raised walkway waiting and leaning on against a railing facing the large shuttle landing bay. She caught sight of Deanna holding her hair with one hand whilst another shielded her squinting eyes. Data was walking along- side his golden face shimmering in the light. Violet ran down to meet them.

Data noticed Violet first, dropped back then halted giving Deanna the lead. Violet slowed to gather her breath then walked up to Troi and they wrapped their arms around one another in a mutual hug. Data observed that Violet was petite and considerably smaller than Deanna and loud enthusiastic greeting were exchanged. Once arms were unwrapped Violet looked over her friend’s shoulder. Data stood still as if rooted to the ground. Violet skipped over and stopped in front of him, with a radiating smile, opened her arms wide and stepped in to initiate a hug. Data enveloped her tiny frame and pulled her in for an embrace, his hands stroking the silky hair cascading down her back. Data bent his head, nuzzled her hair and whispered into Violet’s ear “I am here my love”. He inhaled her scent a combination of her warm skin and hair plus the now familiar perfume fragrance that re recalled from the St Valentine’s Day card. Data then lifted Violets chin, leaned in and gently, pressed his lips to hers and kissed her pillowed lips. Violet felt the softness texture of his lips however the moment was over too soon. Data held Violet’s hand, he noticed how small and delicate her hand was, with soft creamy skin, he gently wrapped his hand around hers like holding a child’s hands. Violet manoeuvred her fingers so they were intertwined with Data’s.

The three friends walked the short distance to the convention hotel for check-in then onto their suite. Deanna went to freshen up and change out of blue counselling dress. Violet joined Data in their room stood by a mirror and loosely plaited her hair over her right shoulder leaving her back bare to her waist. Data approached and brushed his long fingers over her spine which sent a shiver through her body whilst he kissed sensually over her exposed neck from spine to her left ear, he huskily whispered promises of carnal delights. 

But first for lunch, in the hotel bistro, although for Deanna it was mainly the liquid variety, she was going to let her hair down and enjoy herself. Data passed on the food however he brought a large flask from which he poured fluid into a glass. “Data what is that? I did not realise that you drink” Violet asked with a perplexed look upon her face.

“Although I do not require sustenance, I occasionally ingest a semi-organic nutrient suspension in a silicon-based liquid medium. Which is processed by a small receptacle akin to a stomach and distributed throughout by body via my nutrient distribution net. The silicon liquid lubricates my bio-functions.” Data explained.

“May I ask if you eat?” Violet enquired intrigued. 

“Again, I do not require sustenance however I do eat a little food occasionally If the situation requires e.g. for the comfort of guests of hosts. The food as with any other fluids are processed by my chemical fuel reaction unit. Micro particles are then be excreted via the pores in my skin or carried in my breath.” Data informed in a matter -of- fact manner.

“I notice that your ‘drink’ has a sweet fruity smell,” she offered.

“Yes, whilst flavouring is of no discernible benefit to me, I thought I would experiment with some flavouring and scents.” Data added enigmatically.

“Violet, after your wine come drink some cocktails with me in the lounge bar?” Deanna urged.

“Of-course but being fully human I am more susceptible to the intoxicating effects than you are”. Violet cautioned.

Data obtained two large Blue Lagoon alcohol-based cocktails complete with paper umbrellas. He privately cautioned Violet that alcohol may inhibit a person’s mental capacity to consent to intimate relations. Violet leaned in seductively then “Well I give you consent now, so you do not need to concern yourself Data” she giggled infectiously.

By the third ‘Blue Lagoon’ cocktail Deanna was sat at the bar being entertained by two Risian men, loud laughter could be heard. Upon Data's suggestion Violet decided that getting some fresh air may be beneficial. Meanwhile Deanna could use her com badge to summon Data if she needed any assistance.

The couple walked in-hand for a few minutes until they reached a skyscraper where Violet lived. “Why not come up, I need to collect some items to take back to the hotel.” Violet gave access to her apartment which was spacious with stunning views of the coastline and the Golden Gate Bridge. Her bedroom had the best views of San Francisco bay area. Data removed his red and black jacket leaving a V-neck short sleeved vest in black. He stood behind Violet facing the ocean with his arms wrapped around her waist, feeling the heat of her body and the movements and sounds of her breathing.

After a few minutes Violet manoeuvred herself to face Data reached up and slipped her arm around his neck learned up and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Data parted his lips and took her mouth in his she opened hers in a greedy response. Their tongues touched then explored deeper. Violet ran her fingers through his hair whilst Data’s palms pressed onto the soft skin of her back, their bodies pressed together, lightly at first. He could feel her arousal through the top of her silk dress her nipples hard against his chest. Violet briefly broke the kiss looked longingly into his eyes and uttered seductively, “I NEED you!”

Data replied in a deep voice “And I you my love”. Requiring no further encouragement, he reached up to behind her neck and deftly unfastened the top of her dress which fluttered downwards to her collarbone. Violet released her grip and they parted enough for Data to slid a hand inside the now draped dress front and pull it downward exposing her breasts, the upper part of her dress sleeves slid down her arms to her elbows thus restricting the movement of her arms, she then placed her hands on his hips. Taking Violet’s chin in hand, leaned in and claimed her mouth. Data’s hand softly and fluidly stroked down her neck, sternum then onto a breast brushing and teasing her sensitive nipple. Violet’s body trembled in response to the exquisite stimulation and she moaned into his mouth. Data gave repeated attention to her other breast with feather like strokes. As the kiss intensified, he cupped her breasts in his hands and brushed his thumbs over her erect nipples, eliciting further moans of delight.

Data swiftly bent and picked her up in his arms and placed her on one side of the bed opposite a full- length mirror. He kneeled, kissed her passionately, then used the flat of his tongue to lick his way down to first one breast then the other. The tip of his tongue circled around one nipple and puckered areola Data was fascinated by the textures of her skin. Data then used his tongue tip to flick across her nipple which he then caught in his mouth between his teeth, brushed his tongue across the engorged tip then the pulled her nipple before releasing the tip and taking the areola into his mouth which formed a seal. He sucked and gently pulled on her nipple from his mouth with a quiet pop. Violet moaned when he blew his breath across the moist skin of her breast. He repeated the process on her other breast. Her body shook and her back arched she dragged her fingers through his hair watching his every movement from her position looking downwards and in the mirror. Data was fascinated at the responses that his touches elicited.

Data rocked back on his heels, pulled the vest top from his pants then peeled the closely fitted top off his torso and discarded it on the floor. He stood up locked his eyes with Violets, her pupils blown, while she stared at the erection tenting in his pants and licked her lips. Data unfastened his pants and carefully peeled then off his large erection, and down his long legs before moving his boots and pants. Data stood in his contour skimming boxer shorts. He guided Violet to stand then undid the waist fasting of her dress. He pulled the dress sleeve cuffs from Violets wrists the dress fluttered to the ground. He stared in wonder at her near naked form. “Violet you are so beautiful” he uttered in wonderment.

Data repositioned himself on his knees in front of Violet, he placed the palm of his hands onto the insides of her knees and spread her legs wide apart, Violet offered no resistance. Data tantilisingly ran his hands over her stockinged legs and thighs, gently brushing the exposed flesh at the top of her thighs and the suspender belt. He slowly kissed and nuzzled up her legs including her inner thighs. Then lathed his tongue across the sheer gossamer gauze of her panties and cleft tasting her juices of her arousal. Violet moaned and tilted her hips to meet his mouth. He gently slid off her panties and discarded them. 

Data stated in a deep and husky tone ‘I am going to worship the temple of my Goddess Venus’. He first kissed then licked the smooth soft skin of her mons labia then, used the point of his tongue to delve deep into her folds, then licked upwards feeling her hardened and engorged clitoris, Violet let out a moan and an involuntary jolt ran through her body. “I see that you are aroused for me” Data rasped.

Violet responded breathily, “For you and by you”. Data held an index and middle finger to Violets mouth and pressed her lips. Violet opened her mouth and sucked his fingers deep into her mouth. He slowly removed his now wet fingers and used then to spread her labia and fully open her up to him. Data lathed his tongue over her clit in fast light touches like butterfly wings, Violet feeling overwhelmed collapsed on her back on the bed, bucked her hips with urgency seeking greater friction. Data obliged adding incremental pressure until she could take no more and she cried out, Data, don’t stop I am coming”. His skilful oral ministrations took her over the edge of her orgasm she bucked and shuddered her legs flexing tense trying to close. Data’s arms held her thighs open. He then pulled her firmly to his face and his tongue hardened and he entered her vagina and penetrated deeply. He could feel her cunt walls contracting against his intruding tongue as he probed and swirled his flesh inside Violet’s and his nose pressed firmly into her clit. She screamed and moaned through wave after crashing wave of her orgasm. Data stilled and withdrew his tongue. He looked up, her pupils fully dilated, she was panting hard and her skin was flushed and hot. He released her trembling legs. In between her laboured breaths she longingly beckoned him to ‘come here’ and opened her arms wide. His mouth and face glistening with her juices. The kissed passionately and she licked her fluid off his face with her tongue and swallowed with a lustful smile.

Data stood then left the room returning with two glasses one containing water which he placed as her lips, Violet gulped the water. “Data that was mind blowing”. 

“I have but only just started to pleasure you” he replied breathily. Once her breathing had returned to normal his head returned to her nether lips he traced his tongue around the entrance to her vagina then the skin of her perineum and then to her cliteral root either side of and below her now sensitised clit. 

He removed his head from between her legs then proceeded to lick and stroke her soft inner thighs making way steadily back up her body. Data lay on his right side next to Violet and traced his fingers down from her neck to her mons then inserted two fingers into her vagina. He dipped his head by left ear “You are so hot and tight”. He worked in a third finger then probed deeper. He then placed his three fingers knuckle side to her rear wall then curled her fingers and moved them in an out pressing against her spongy engorged G-spot, “Oh! Data that feels wonderful” she moaned. Meanwhile his thumb stroked her cliteral root. 

Data kissed her deeply, appreciating that Violet enjoyed her own taste in her mouth, whilst he continued his intimate ministrations. He eventually broke the kiss and gazed lustfully into her eyes and teased “Venus, you look even more beautiful when you orgasm, come for me”. He placed his left leg over Violet’s own, his weight on an arm so not to crush Violet, as they lay scissored, his erection pressing into her inner thigh. The movements of his digits gradually built in both pressure and speed from his position her was able to gaze down upon her watching her orgasm unfold to his wonderment. Her body undulated, her legs twitched then thrashed, her skin flushed and hot, her cunt walls rippled tight, around his moving fingers, her moans and cries increased in intensity and volume “Come for me Goddess” she reached her peak and her spine arched of the bed, other muscles also spasmed, Data looked in amazement to him she seemed so tight as the strings on the bow of his violin. Violet’s hands grasped the covers on her bed, knuckles white she screamed and her pupils rolled to the back of her head. Data removed his hand from between her legs and she collapsed limply and exhausted on the bed breathing hard.

Data reached for the second large glass from the bedside table, Violet gingerly sat up and Data pressed the glass to her lips and encouraged her to drink. It is orange juice which will replenish the electrolytes and energy that you have expended. Afterwards he lay holding and kissing her gently. When she had recovered sufficiently, he stood at the side of the bed and reached to remove his boxer shorts. 

Violet interrupted him, “Let me” her eyes dark with lust looked deep into his golden orbs. She sat at the edge of the bed, pulled the elasticated waistband wide and pulled this over his erection and down his legs, Data stepped out of his shorts. Violet was entranced by the beauty and size of his penis and his high tight balls she was also more than a little intimidated, she swallowed hard. Data, sensing her apprehension gently took her hand and placed it on the underside of his shaft as a means of offering her reassurance rather than to seek her to pleasure him. Violet tentatively stroked his length then using both hands other hand enabled her to encompass his girth. She bent forward and parted her full lips, flicked her tongue over her lips, then stuck out her tongue and ran it down the up and down the length taking her time absorbed in her task to ensure that her saliva covered every spot. She marvelled at his cock was ridged with protrusions like veins. She asked captivated by him “Data can you ejaculate?” 

Data replied, “yes I can, I have full voluntary control in this area” She then opened her mouth wide to wrap try to engulf her head of his magnificent penis. Data held her chin “Later my love, lie down for me” he urged.

Violet pulled the top bedding down and lay down on the bed. Data crawled up on the bed and straddled Violet’s prone form, bearing his weight on his toes and arms. He bent his spine to enable him to be face to face with Violet to mitigate against their considerable height differences and therefore lying length differential. He kissed her gently, raised one hand to her face to brush away a rogue strand of hair. Data gently whispered, “What do you want my Venus?”

“I want you in me” Violet panted

“What do you want me to put in you?” Data stated authoritatively.

“Your magnificent cock…but I am nervous” she informed.

“I will be gentle my love I will stop should you ask that of me” he promised his voice tender with concern. Violet nodded and nervously smiled.

Data kept full eye contact with Violet then slid back in the bed he guided his hard member to her entrance and nudged at her slit. Violet nodded and cooed “Oh baby, join with me”. Data slowly pushed forward, Violet’s flesh pulled tight around the head of his penis. Violet gasped and winced and panted. Data stilled to give his lover the opportunity to adjust to the intrusion. After a while Violet wrapped a leg around his hip to encourage him to move again. Data pressed forward again and eased himself progressively in, allowing time between each forward thrust for Violet to adjust to accommodate him. 

Eventually he lay flushed with Violet pubic bone areas pressed together. Data whispered “I am totally enveloped by you, you are so wet, hot and tight” he stilled and waited for guidance from Violet one hand stroking her face, his lips tracing soft brief kisses over her face. “Shall I withdraw? You have more than satisfied me.” Violet shook her head after a few more moments passed Violet asked him to continue. Data withdrew slowly her flesh pulled back with his. He pressed forward and back with less resistance each time. Violet eventually relaxed around him and urged his to gather pace, albeit still slow. Her whole body became relaxed which enabled her to gain immense pleasure as his cock stroked all her folds, caressed and massaged her G-spot. 

Data encouraged in a mellifluous voice, “You feel exquisite, you fan the flames of desire in me I will be Adonis, living, but to carry you to pleasure and satisfy you, my Violet my Venus.” Violet’s loud vocalisations changed from groans to moans as she took her pleasure. She dug her nails into the bioplast on ass his and raked his back. Getting ahead of himself he thrust deep and she yelped as he hit her cervix. “I am sorry my love”. He restrained himself to gentle shallow thrusts alternating between loving looks and smiles to long lingering deep kisses. Time seemed to slow as the lovers engaged in a seeming near endless carnal dance. He placed fingers on her clit and stroked rhythmically a her as her flesh throbbed beneath.

Eventually Violet spluttered “Come in me Data.”

Data waited a short while whilst Violet neared her orgasmic peak as her flesh clenched around him. Data shuddered and groaned and came tipping Violet over the precipice of her most intense orgasm. Data was enrapt and watched her body tremble then her limbs and toes stretched, back flexed against him cried out his name over and over, as she fiercely dug the long nails of her hands to the his back finally shrieked “Data, I’m coming!” her eyes opened wide, their eye contact broke only as her pupils rolled to the back of her head in as she gave herself over to utter and complete orgasmic ecstasy. Violet collapsed back onto the bed stilled and spent with a smile playing on her lips. She then panted and it took some time to regain her composure. Data’s erection softened and shrank slightly allowing his to withdraw.

Data lay beside Violet. Soon though his smile faded a faraway look in his eyes and his animated brows furrowed together. Violet asked gently “What is the matter my love?”

He cast his eyes down watching the rise and fall of her abdomen, avoiding her searching eyes. “The conclusion of sexual intercourse has signalled the end of my previous intimate relationships.”

Violet turned towards Data and took his face in her hands and loving stated in her dulcet tones “Oh Data, I cannot get enough of you…I WANT you, DESIRE, I need you in my life. I cannot give you up!” 

Data turn and rewarded her with a warm smile that crinkled his skin around his eyes. “Nor I you.” 

Violet laughed “Why would I want to leave my BEST lover”.

Data eyes widened in astonishment “You are my ‘best’ as well”. 

Violet stated, “I have not fully satisfied my pressing desire and fully demonstrated my appreciation of you.” Data again looked puzzled. 

Data stood as Violet directed facing the long mirror. Violet standing immediately in front slowly lowered her body holding his outer thighs as she dropped onto her knees which were cushioned by a pillow. She reached out to stroke his still glistening cock which promptly returned to life and sprung into its erected state. She cooed and told Data that she wanted to worship his beautiful and perfect body. She licked his member from base to tip and then switched her attention to his balls. Once she was satisfied that she had liked off their mixed juices, which had a familiar note that she could not identify, she opened her mouth wide, his penile head stretched her lips wide. She took as much as she could before gagging then moved back and forth resting on her heels. Data stood mesmerised at the sight as her head bobbed on his cock and he gently held the top of her head his fingers entwined in hair, their eyes holding an intense gaze. “You are so beautiful, I feel honoured, this is a new experience for me.”

Violet popped his cock out and asked in clarification, “You mean since you have activated your emotion chip?”

Data shook his head “No, this is the first time I have received oral sex”.

Violet’s face fleetingly displayed sorrow before brightening up and with a mischievous expression then stated “Data I can assure you that it won’t be your last”. She returned enthusiastically to the task, quite literally in hand, she held his cock at the base with her hands and stuffed her mouth with as much of his artificial flesh that she could manage and bobbed you head all-the-whilst staring into his eyes. 

After a while Data noticed that she was slowing down. He placed his hands along her jawline the muscles which were tense. “You are tiring my love…Do you want me to come?” Violet moved her head in am up and down motion. Data spoke slowly to determine where Violet may prefer. “In your mouth”’ Violet motioned her head up and down. She rocked back pulled released her jaw and lay the tip of his glans on her tongue. Data briefly closed his eyes and came, with a grunt, he opened his eyes to see his ejaculate squirt into her mouth filling her up and dribble down to her chin. Violet leaned back further closed her mouth and swallowed. Data wiped his thumb across her lips and chin and wiped the dribble, her offered his digit to her mouth, she opening and sucked in his thumb and swirled her tongue him to remove and savour every drop, then removed his thumb with a pop.

Violet giggled. “What do you find amusing”’ Data enquired in good humour.

“Your come tastes like your supplement drink smells” she stated.

Data replied, “I had considered, hoped in fact, that we may ‘make love’ and you once commented that you enjoyed eating pineapples”.

Violet added mischievously “So you planned to have your wicked way with me?”

Data tilted his head to retrieve information from his memory files. “Ah a colloquialism, ‘to gratify one’s desire’, ‘to have sex with someone.” He considered further, “Yes that would be accurate statement” his gold coloured eyes glowed. “There is one more act that I would like to do, may I demonstrate?”

“Of-course’” Violet purred. Data assisted Violet to stand. He switched placed and gracefully lowered himself onto his knees. 

“Please open your legs” Violet complied. Data lowered himself with his mouth level will her mid-thighs. He stuck out his tongue and licked at the silk stockings and the flesh they encased. He lathed his tongue, slowly and methodically lapping up the combination of his earlier ejaculate and her juices and swallowed. ‘Data, this is so fucking hot’ Violet intoned wantonly, raking through his already ruffled hair. This spurred him on to continue with his task, gazing upwards into her eyes. His mouth ascended, cleaning her up until he reached her labia when he began to lick and suck in earnest. He dipped his tongue into her hot wet vagina, diligently sweeping across every crevice, then licked up over her clit.

Violet shuddered and steadied his head. “I am fine, I don’t think my abs can take another orgasm”. 

Data stood slowly and purposely gently holding her hips. His tongue licked a stripe up the centre of her body to her neck and her savoured the taste of her perspiration from the glistening sheen over her body from her exertion. He then swept Violet up in his arms and placed Violet down in the bed. He straddled her thighs then said “Allow me” then he massaged her abdomen with increasingly firmer strokes targeting her abdominal and oblique muscles.

Violet sighed in content “That feels so good”.

“I could use my dermal regenerating device which I carry in my bag, this had settings for deep tissue repair. However, it may be prudent to rely on traditional techniques to ease your discomfort as the human bodies own repair mechanism will facilitate tissue repair and growth which will also strengthen your abdominal ‘core’ muscles.”

Violet joked “I get what you are saying. ’We will be having lots of sex and you need to strengthen-up.”

Data hesitated, ”I would not express the matter in those terms…but yes” he added impishly. 

Violet finished her orange juice. Lay back down and said, “Making love with you was wonderful” She hesitate then continued “Today had a first for me as well” 

Data’s brows raised, “Yes the first time you have taken an android lover”. 

“No silly she quipped, swatting playfully in his direction ‘My ‘ex’ was my first my first lover and he always used a prophylactic, a ‘condom’…so” her voice trailed off. 

Data, “Ah, I understand” and Data who went untypically quiet, but with a wistful smile. Data took her hand, brushed her knuckles across his lips and bestowed a light kiss. “I have had a new experience also…My primary physical arousal has always been activated through voluntary control mechanisms. However today, with you, my erection developed independent of my conscious engagement, automatically in response to direct stimulation, by your proximity in an intimate setting.”

“Oh really!” She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. “I am glad that I can be stimulating to you. But I hope that you won’t have a reaction to other women that you meet, say in a turbolift” she said.

“No, I am certain that this is only for YOU. My thought processes at the time were focused upon ‘desire’ are likely to be the main factor. I think this requires additional research and experimentation with you, of course, to be certain.” He added playfully.

“I have to agree Data…Now although my abdominal pain has subsided, I am feeling SO WEAK” said Violet for dramatic effect.” I need to get something light to eat and I fancy fruit from the kitchen.”

“Would my Goddess allow me to assist?” Data said dramatically.

“Oh course.” Violet replied with a giggle.  
Data put on his boxer shorts, wrapped Violet up in a bedsheet, protecting her modesty and leaving her arms free, he scooped her up. They left the bedroom, Violet giggling loudly as Data nipped and kissed around her neck and spoke sweet nothings in her ear. Left turn and to the kitchen of the mainly open plan apartment. Violet opened the fridge and removed a banana, apples and orange, then teased Data with double entendre. Data swung round to the right heading towards her room. Violet shrieked, Data halted.


	7. ‘HEY LITTLE GIRL’   -   ICEHOUSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data and Violet are shocked...

Violet observed her father sat on a sofa PADD in hand now looking towards the couple. “Oh, Hello dad, I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” She stated as calmly as she could.

“Like-wise” he responded.

“This is my boyfriend”. She offered in partial explanation.

“I had gathered as much, over the course of the last hour that I have been home”. He replied.

“I think, we had better get dressed” she said as an aside to Data.

“What a novel idea.” Said her father dryly.

Data casually walked to the bedroom and deposited Violet onto the floor.

“I am sorry Data, I got lost in the moment and did not check when my father would be staying” she looked embarrassed.

“I understand that you may not wish to introduce me to your father. I am accustomed to people being reluctant to acknowledge any relationship with me due to my artificial nature.” Data sighed.

Violet glared at Data and spoke loudly and firmly “Believe me, that is not the case here at all. I have never introduced a boyfriend, including my ‘ex’ to my parents. Furthermore, NONE have been invited into my home here nor my family home nor MY BED. Of course, I want to introduce you to my family, just not in a state in undress with just- fucked hair. Also, most men would run a mile if they were to meet a girl’s parents on a first date.” Violet had a look of total exasperation.

Data looked sheepish but pressed on “I am sorry. I misjudged and misspoke…I am NOT most men and I would be honoured to meet your parents and I do not intend to ‘run a mile’”.

Violet’s mood lifted. She dropped the sheet “Come on Data, I think we need to shower”. Data shrugged off his boxer shorts and followed her into the large bathroom with double water shower. Violet turned the water on, entered the water and led Data by the hand. “Now for some dirty work”. She stood on tip toe and drew Data in for a kiss. Violet then giggled, not for the last time whilst they washed, knowing that the shower would hide their carnal noises.

After, Violet changed her underwear she and Data re-dressed she gave him a reassuring kiss, held his hand and led him through the bedroom door and into the living-room area.

Violet spoke in a casual manner “Hi Dad, I am sorry about earlier. I would like you to meet my boyfriend Data.”

Admiral Doran observed Data in his Starfleet uniform, stepped forward. “Greetings Sir, I am sorry for the display earlier, I am fully responsible. Discretion is extremely important to me. I care deeply for Violet.”

Admiral Doran stated “Lt Commander Data of The Enterprise” he offered his right-hand which Data shook. “Do sit down”. Data took a seat next to Violet who was by now crunching into the apple on an adjoining sofa. “Are you the gentleman that has absorbed her free time over these several weeks?”

“Dad” Violet implored.

“Violet was out of sorts following a break-up and she perked up once she started speaking with you.” She is happier, for that I thank you. I appreciate your defence of my daughter’s ‘honour’, but she is her father’s daughter and she is stubborn and persistent she would not do anything that she does not want. Her loud rebuttal of you proves that she is head strong, but I would not have it any other way. I am certain that as a daughter of a Starfleet Admiral in Starfleet Academy boys and so called ‘men’ have been intimidated.

“The least said about her Ex the better. I am aware of your profound sense of duty towards Starfleet you have deservedly earned many of the highest honours that Starfleet can bestow. I have never hidden my wish for Violet to find and marry a career officer. Although I understand that you both are in the early stages of your relationship, your physical nature whether artificial or organic does not concern me. Rather your character as a person who respects, cares and may, one day, love and protect Violet’s kind heart and promote her wellbeing with courage and without intimidation is what is important to me.”

Data stood and Admiral Doran grabbed an arm warmly. “Sir, I share your sentiments, I will endeavour to meet your standards.”

“Dad you know I am very particular when it comes to relationships!” she said in further exasperation.

“I Know darling, I was only teasing! Violet your happiness means everything to both your mother and I.”

Violet arose and gave her father a warm hug “I AM happy dad”, then skipped to her room beckoning Data to follow. Whilst Violet collected some belongings Data perused her room and the pictures that hung on her walls. Once Violet had finished, they left for the hotel hand in hand. Violet stated, “Dad is quite taken by you Data, but I would be with you regardless.” Data smiled and gently squeezed her hand.

\-----------------------------


	8. ‘GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN’   –   CYNDI LAUPER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna and Violet enjoy an evening of banter and drinks.

Upon arrival at the hotel, the couple went to the bar, the Risians were there however there was no sign of Deanna. They went to their suite. Violet dropped her bag. Then joined Data in the lounge and sat on a sofa. Data stated, “Here is a fresh black tea, English with milk” and passed it to her in a china cup with saucer. 

“Just what I wanted and how I like it, I could get used to being pampered like this” she stated.

Data joined her on the sofa “It would be my pleasure”. Violet swung her legs onto his lap, and he stroked the palm of his hand over her stockinged leg whilst nuzzled into his chest, Data enveloped her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Violet was in bliss.

Deanna appeared from her bedroom yawning and greeted her friends. “I don’t need to ask if you two had a good time” then looking at Violet conspiratorially said, “Your emotions were so intense I had to go to lie down to try to compose myself as it was affecting my self -control, I nearly dragged those two Risians to bed.”

Violet responded with a laugh “I don’t suppose the alcohol has ANYTHING to do with it. Why restrain yourself, you are not at work, I thought that Betazoids were open about their desires so why deny yourself the opportunity to let your hair down. I am sure that the Risians would be up for a threesome.”

Deanna pondered for a moment then stated, “Well the evening is still young”.

Data keenly watched the women’s playful banter. It would not be the last time, that evening.

The three friends walked to the restaurant for their evening meal. “I’m ravenous” Violet commented looking at the extensive menu.

“I am sure you are” Deanna replied in a provoking manner. 

“Any suggestions” Violet asked.

“Anything that says it’s from Betazed, Risa or Edo, you may also wish to try Jumbo Romulan Mollusk” Deanna replied. 

“Counsellor, I did not know that you were such a gastronome” said Data looking impressed. 

“Data she’s in her element when she is consuming foods with aphrodisiac qualities.” Violet interjected. 

“No, I am not.” Deanna retorted.

“Yes, you ARE.” Violet responded “From the woman who would eat chocolate, a natural aphrodisiac, for breakfast, lunch and evening…But is frustrated if she only gets it once a day…chocolate I mean.”

“I am not addicted to chocolate” Deanna added.

“Yeah, yeah, now let me think which senior Counsellor suggested to Starfleet that chocolate be included in all emergency rations.” Violet stated rolling her eyes.

Deanna looked a little flustered, “Chocolate is a source of vitamins, minerals and it provides energy, plus many people seem to like it.” She stated trying to justify her views.

Violet teased “When Starfleet said they were seriously considering YOUR suggestion I nearly told them they might as well go the whole hog and put a condom in each pack.”

Deanna turned to Data and stated “I am sorry that you are having to listen to this puerile conversation.”

“Not at all Counsellor, I am finding your verbal exchange…fascinating…do carry on. Before adding.’ It reminds me of when the Enterprise visited the plant Haven six years ago. Your mother had a heated exchange with the parents of your then betrothed.”

“Data!” Deanna hissed seeking to silence him. Data raised his eyebrows.

“Deanna please do dish the dirt, don’t leave out any of the juicy bits, like the Ferengi, I am all ears.”

“You two are incorrigible” Deanna huffed.

Violet read from the menu” – Appetizers – Chocolate Fruit Dip. Mains - Bajoran Faux-Beef Chilli with chocolate shavings. Desserts - good ol’ Real Chocolate Sundae. It’s a real win-win for you Deanna.”

“Remember Violet, I’ll get you back” Deanna warned. 

“I am counting on it.” Violet sparred.

Deanna chose ordered a chocolate free meal. Violet followed suit. Meanwhile Data sipped on a glass containing his silicon- based supplement drink complete with the scent of pineapple.

Not willing to be defeated Deanna impishly commented. “Data, I have never seen you drink two of your supplements in such short succession, tell me, have you developed a leak?”

Data thought to himself that he did not much care for the banter when he was the subject of being teased. He wisely kept his own counsel. Meanwhile Violet put a hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter.

After the meal they retired to the bar. At which point Deanna cracked and ordered two chocolate martinis for herself. Violet ordered a drink, which he found out was her favourite, Parfait d’Amour, triple shot, it was a vibrant violet coloured liqueur. Two women sat on a pair of comfortable armchairs. Data excused himself ostensibly to unpack, but he considered that Violet and Deanna would like to have the opportunity to converse in private.

Violet stated “I am sorry if I took things too far, you have every right to enjoy chocolate, there are worse vices. I am a case in point…”

“Oh yes?” Deanna was interested. 

Violet lifted up her glass, “My tipple!”

Deanna pulled her face “Eyww …It is far too sweet, but I am sure that it could be improved if it was poured over an ice cream.”

Violet “I have such a large glassful I was thinking of using it to pour over and lap up…but let’s just say…it’s not ice-cream.”

Deanna giggled “Are you sure that it won’t damage his bioplast?”

Violet cheekily replied, “The liqueur or me licking?” They both dissolved into fits of the giggles.

Sobering a little Deanna stated “I am so happy for both you and Data. Data is like a brother to me. No-one more than Data has a compelling need to find ‘his special someone’ that he can be bonded with, but he has always lacked the willingness to instigate a relationship. He has so many exceptional qualities. He would care for and defend his mate with his all his might. I suspect that it is a greater driving force for him than him being in Starfleet and he is a very committed senior officer. 

“I know that you are passionate, driven and kind, and you have accepted Data and appreciate him as a ‘person’ from when you first talked on the Enterprise, and you are very comfortable around each other. It often takes people a long time to warm to Data. Some do not ever accept him as a unique sentient artificial person. However, he is well liked and respected on the Enterprise where he has many friends including all the senior bridge crew and Captain Picard.”

“Deanna, thank you. I have always been highly selective regarding men.”

Deanna replied, “You can afford to be, you are stunningly beautiful.”

Violet sighed “But as you know, it has it’s disadvantages. I do not know which men want me for ‘me’, unless I have expended considerable time and energy that I don’t have or want to give. However, with Data I feel that he is sublime, we have shared interests and he sees me as a person, although he says that he is physically attracted to me. But you know I said that I think that he’s physical perfection. God, I am not wrong. The THINGS he can do, he is a wonderful lover.” Violet flushed as she recalled earlier activities. “I told him that if I could, I would rarely leave the bedroom and I was only half joking.”

“A match made in Heaven” Deanna sighed. “Looking forward to joining the Enterprise?”

Violet smiled “Yes, I certainly am. Data appears to be still in the dark…although he very nearly found out…well were getting ‘together’ in my bedroom. Then I asked Data to carry me to the kitchen which he duly did, I was wrapped in a sheet. I noticed my father sitting in the lounge, I don’t think he could believe his eyes….”

Deanna quipped “I am not surprised if Data was naked!”

Violet sighed “Fortunately not, but still not ideal. Not least for Data. I don’t want to be the cause of damage to his career or reputation. But Data showed his chivalry but taking the blame. The story ends well as my father seems to really like Data and gave his approval I think on the basis that Data was not intimidated by my father who has always wanted me to be with a man with backbone but who treats me like a princess. Truth is Data treats me like a Goddess and likewise I adore him.”

Deanna had by now finished her drinks, looked over to the bar when the two Risans were gazing at her. “I think that I will stay a little longer. Don’t wait up.” Deanna called.

“Use the Com Badge if you need Data’s assistance.” Violet offered.

“I did not think that you were going to share him...” replied Deanna giggling.

“Touche, very funny, you know what I mean. See you later” Violet said breezily.

The two friends parted ways.


	9. ‘BODY ELECTRIC’ – THE SISTERS OF MERCY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data, Violet, liqueur and sex. Graphic chapter

Upon returning to the suite Violet found Data seated on the couch reading from his PADD. Data placed the pad down and stood towards Violet. He had recalled the chiding he had received from his ex- girlfriend Lt Jenna D’Sora that - when your girlfriend walks into a room it is customary to give her your undivided attention. Violet glided over drink in hand she placed it on the coffee table and then swept over to Data. “Hi Data, are you busy? Please don’t stop on my account.”

“I am not busy, just accessing some files from Starfleet HQ.” he answered attentively.

“Okay, thanks for giving Deanna and me the opportunity to catch-up. She has decided to stay a while longer at the bar with her two new male friends.” Violet yawned, “I am tired.”

“Perhaps it would be prudent to retire to bed.” Data suggested.

Violet, “I think so”. Picking up her glass she followed Data into the bedroom, collected her nightwear then disappeared into the bathroom. Violet emerged a short time later wearing a thigh length silk and lace nightdress and, matching dressing gown set. Data watched Violet sashay over to where he was stood one side of the bed, she placed the palm of her hands on the centre of his chest. “Sit down Data” she directed. Data sat back on the bed in an upright position. Violet held one shoulder and then climbed up to straddle his lap finally holding the top of his other shoulder. She leaned in with a sensuous lingering kiss to which Data eagerly responded. Data traced his hands down her back and onto her buttocks where cupped his hands and lifted and pulled her body into contact with his. Data’s hands kneed her ass as Violet ground herself into his erection for greater friction, her fingers running through his hairs as they kissed hungrily. After a few minutes Violet slipped a hand between their bodies over his firm chest drawing down to his cock which she rubbed with her palm. Data groaned into her mouth. Violet spoke low and huskily into his ear “You’re aroused for me babe…all just for me.”

Data spoke huskily “Just for you”. Violet reached around his neck and slowly unfastened his gold and black top, the moved away just enough to pull it off followed in quick succession the V-neck top. Violet ran her hands over his taught back and chest, murmuring her appreciation of his body. Sliding off Data’s lap she urged him to stand then unfastened his pants, Data quickly removed these and his footwear.

Violet slid her hands into Data’s boxer shorts and slipped then down lingering to stroke and fondle his taught ass. She then guided him to lie in the centre of bed, she slowly and provocatively shed her nightwear then straddled his thighs and reached to the bedside table and lifted her glass. Data watched entranced as Violet tilted the glass and poured a stream of purple liquid over his erect cock balls then lower abdomen and finally his chest. Violet poured a little liqueur into her mouth then tongued her way from his faux-quads to his hips first on one thigh, then the other. Violet licked, lapped and nipped her way around into Data’s inner thighs taking her time to savour the moments. Violet licked and sucked Data’s balls, ensuring points of eye contact with his golden eyes. Then moving on to lick Data’s cock from base to tip lapping up the Parfait d’Amour, licking her lips then swallowing. Violet them held his shaft in her hands and flicked her tongue lightly back and forth then in invisible patterns with varying intensity over and around his length and into the slit at the tip. Data’s cock twitched in response to her ministrations, Violet purred and slid forward “I know what you want, what we both need.”

Data pulled out the side of Violets panties, placed his fingers and thumb on the silk and pulled, the material ripped, she gasped, they locked eyes, her mouth open overcome with lust. He repeated on the other side then removed the shredded garment. Data spread her ass cheeks and she guided his cock into her folds and her hot core sighing as he gradually filled her up, her eyes closed. Data ran his hands up her stockinged thighs as she kneeled over with her legs tucked along his flanks, her palms on his chest for leverage she started to ride his cock.

“Fuck Data you’re hard, thick and long babe” Violet cooed, her body dipped to meet his mouth, both eagerly kissed devouring each other. As the lovers rocked Violet sought his hands and interlaced with her own above his head. Data watched in awe of the new position watching her face and firm breasts, eye closed a smile dancing on her lips, then her hips. grinding down against his pubis. She rocked harder head and hair thrown forward and back like a wild mane. “I want to come, help me my Adonis.”

Data released a hand, placed fingers in his mouth then dipped them between her cleft to her nub and purposely rubbed taking pleasure her responses. She rolled and mewled “I am coming, babe play me like your precious violin.”

Data continued to stimulate his lover with expert precision perfectly adapting to responses “I am going to give you release, show me how I pleasure you.”

Violet moaned, her body bucked, “Yes…Fuck!” She shrieked “Data …” she shivered and sobbed with the overwhelmed sensations and emotions. 

“Venus, I adore how you come apart for me…let me show you me show what that does for me.” Data grabbed Violet’s hips and bucked his hips into her.

Violet cried out “Yes my Adonis”. 

Data roared and shuddered as he came, then held her body close to his fervently raking his hands through her hair and claiming her lips, as she came down from her orgasm. He whispered, his praise of and his gratitude to Violet and they embraced and kissed and rolled onto their sides. Data softened and withdrew their sticky bodies pressed together. Violet played with his hair and fluttered kisses over his face before closing her eyes and drifting into an exhausted sleep. 

Data watched over his lover and tenderly brushed her hair off her face and gently held her not wishing to let her go lest she disappear into the night. He considered his good fortune and tried to block his thoughts from drifting to their inevitable departure from one another in a few days- time. After he knew she was in deep sleep he activated his dream programme.

As the first light of day began to illuminate the room Data looked lovingly at Violet curled by his side, her top arm thrown over his hip, he remained transfixed until Violet roused from her sleep and stretched, he placed kisses upon the top of her head and forehead. Violet smiled, “What did you do during the night?”

“I watched over the most precious person and wondered at her beauty in slumber.” He spoke endearingly.

“Oh, you’ll soon tire of watching over me” Violet teased. 

“NEVER!” he said in earnest and wrapped her in his arms and covered her in flittering kisses until she squirmed and giggled.

Violet skipped into the bathroom, emerged and called Data in for another joint shower that this time was purely for the purpose of cleaning. They dressed and went into the lounge where Data dutifully provided Violet her English hot tea with milk.

A short while later Deanna appeared looking more refreshed than she ought with a smile playing on her lips. “Did you have a pleasant night?” Violet enquired.

“It was interesting and enjoyable” Deanna replied, “Reander and Mutar were quite entertaining and I didn’t get much rest.”

“I am sure that you didn’t, but I fell asleep and slept though. I firmly believe in the power of Parfait d’Amour.”

“Perfect love, how quaint.” Deanna responded.

“Data did you hear anything?” Violet asked eager to elicit more information.” 

‘It would not be appropriate for me to comment” he replied.

“Ha! Well that tells me everything” Violet giggled.

“That’s just it Data! We old friends always stick together” Deanna smirked.

\-------------------------------------------------


	10. 'LESS THAN HUMAN' – THE CHAMELEONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unsettling meeting of a ghost from Violet's past.

After breakfast the three friends headed out towards the city centre and Art Gallery. Data was enthralled at the range of the art which spread over several floors. Violet was a frequent visitor with visiting exhibitions being displayed several from artists off-world. The friends then browsed the shops old and new. Deanna decided she had enough playing gooseberry and went to peruse the shops on her own agreeing to meet up later.

Data and Violet wandered through some old winding streets and came across a jewellers merchant with his wears displayed in the front window. Violet spotted a gold ring set with a beautiful rectangular ametrine in near perfect proportion, one half a violet purple and the other a yellow citrine set with two white diamonds either side. ”There is our stone!” Violet pointed out enthusiastically ‘a bi-colour quartz of ametrine a stone of balance and connection uniting masculine and feminine energies providing the energy of love and healing.”

“Yes, the amethyst matches your eyes and the citrine my own.” Data was fascinated and urged her to go in to try on the ring. She reluctantly agreed protesting that it was no-where near her birthday or Christmas. Data insisted that he wanted to give her a love token of significance to them both especially as they would be parted for some time after the convention. 

Violet tried the ring on for size but decided that is was far too much an extravagance thus far in their relationship however she agreed to a small delicate gold broach which doubled as a tie pin again with a beautiful rectangular ametrine. At Data’s insistence she pinned it onto her violet coloured woollen crepe dress. She smiled broadly reached up and kissed Data lips and her kissed and Data kissed the top of her head. 

The jeweller smiled and quietly commented half to himself, “Loves young dream.”

The friends met again in a bistro for a late lunch. Deanna immediately noticed the gold pin which lay beside a gold Celtic cross pendant with a cabochon amethyst on a gold chain. “A new addition?” 

“Yes, Data bought this for me…” Violet responded.

“As a love token” he interjected.

“It is lovely” Deanna voiced warmly.

“I am very lucky to have you” Violet added and leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Deanna and Violet expressed an interest in clothes shopping so Data excused himself to go liaise with Dr Bruce Maddox regarding their main presentation on the opening day of the convention.

On the way he stopped at the Jewellers and spoke with the trader about a pendant and chain that had caught his eye. The jeweller picked up the sturdy chain and pendant in gold with a byzantine style large bezel with a large cabochon ametrine and placed it in Data’s hands. “This is a family heirloom that has been passed through generations of my family. I it holds great sentimental value for me however I have no heirs for this magnificent piece to be passed onto… however it is not for sale.”

“Sir, I understand, however if you ever change your mind please contact me via Starfleet HQ from where a message can be relayed to my Starship. I am Lt Commander Data.”

“Tell me why you want this piece” the trader asked.

“To give to my love” Data said earnestly.

“Perhaps I am growing cynical in my old age but love is two a penny, and rarely endures.”

“Whilst you are entitled to your opinion, likely born out of experience both personally and professionally, I do believe that it is possible to find the one true person that you are destined to love, cherish and be with. I am an artificial life form, an android, I thought it unlikely to find a mate and near to impossible to find one who fully excepts me for my nature. I dote on her my Violet, an apt name to match her eyes and the amethyst which she adores and my eyes being citrine. In combination the ametrine a new stone with characteristics of both and an omen of fate.” Data spoke eloquently.

“So, a tin man is found to have a heart won over a fair maiden who has many charms and would have as many suitors should she desire.” Added the trader.

“Yes, indeed, I know that I am the luckiest sentient to have found her, ‘my Violet’, who in turn cares so much for me.” Data spoke lovingly.

“Well, I will sell it to you on the condition that if all does not work out for you that you sell it back to me. This piece has been with my family during good times and bad. The cabochon has become smoother over the many years as the disc was held for comfort and in times of joy. Many of my ancestors stated that it brought them luck and longevity which I wish upon you and yours.”

After agreeing a very reasonable price the exchange was made and Data promised to purchase more, indeed he asked for a special piece to be reserved for him to have delivered in due course. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Later, that evening after they left the restaurant in the Hotel Deanna decided to re-join her two Risan friends at the bar whilst Data and Violet enjoyed a walk towards the vast oceanside. They could see the Golden Gate Bridge to the north and the pacific water waves rolling in, the breeze whipping violet’s hair. Violet soon began to shiver in the cold despite the fine wool full covering of her dress. Data unfastened his uniform top deftly removed it and placed it around Violets shoulders and then lay his arm around her and pulled her to him to keep her warm. Raising his peripheral body temperature for her comfort. 

The sun set behind them and when data turned to look as Violet her hair shone with bursts of orange and copper. He gently kissed the top of her head and stood silent with the days fading light.

Later that evening, the couple retired to bed. Violet was sat reading through and responding to messages on her PADD. Once she had completed her work tasks, she placed her PADD away. Data took the opportunity to drive under the covers and find out Violet’s most ticklish spots, much squirming and giggling ensued.

SUNDAY was a busy day for Violet as guests and registrants began attending the conference. Meanwhile Data met up with Dr Bruce Maddox, Deanna enjoyed a day of leisure. The friends met at their suite to prepare for the evening pre-conference reception.

Violet spent most of the evening meeting-and-greeting attendees meanwhile Data held court with intrigued cybernetic academics accompanied by Bruce Maddox. Violet sidled up, listening to Data’s acolytes enthuse about his capabilities and heuristic developments. Bruce spotted Violet, “Dr Doran meet Lt Commander Data who will be co-hosting our seminar.”

“Oh, we know one another quite well” Violet responded.

“Dr Violet Doran is my romantic partner” Data intoned with pride.

“How interesting!” Bruce Maddox replied pulling Violet to one side. “I can see some novel research opportunities between our two departments.”

“Dr Maddox our personal relationship is not available for either academic research, or scientific dissection” Violet chided. “Furthermore, you are at liberty to think whatever you wish, we do not need anyone to validate our relationship.” Violet took her leave and went to the bar to enjoy a drink with Deanna who was catching up with some counselling colleagues. As Violet relaxed with a dry white wine, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she turned expecting that it was belonging to Data, instead the hand belonged to Dr Charles Hind her ex. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” Violet stated plainly.

“No warm welcome, Mon Cherie, you didn’t respond to my St Valentine’s Day card, I am hurt” he said playfully.

“You know full well that we were through months ago, and the reasons why. I have moved on.” She replied coolly.

Hinds grabbed a hand and forcefully pulled her into him. “Let go of my hand, now!” Violet stated in a calm measured tone.

“You NEED to do what Dr Doran has requested” Data stated firmly, having appeared by Violet’s side after hearing the exchange.

“This is a private conversation, so nothing concerning you” Hinds growled without giving Data more than a quick glance.

Data “I have given you fair warning.” He reached across, placed his long fingers around the aggressor’s wrist and squeezed using a fraction of his strength. Hinds yelped and released his grip and shook his hand to ease his discomfort. 

“What’s this got to do with YOU?” Hinds asked belligerently.

“I do not take kindly to you mishandling my girlfriend. It may be better for you if you leave now…voluntarily. Neither Violet nor I expect to see you again.”

“My God Violet, what are you doing with THIS?” Hind sneered.

“Commander Data is more of a MAN and a LOVER than you ever were!” She countered loud enough for others to hear. “Also, you are now BANNED from the conference due to your misconduct. So, walk out whilst you still can.” Data wrapped an arm around violet’s waist whilst Hinds marched out of the hotel.

“Thank you, Data, I am sorry…” Violet said shaking.

“Violet you have nothing to be sorry for’.” Data reached over to Violet’s hand which had been grabbed by Hinds and gently placed the inner wrist to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss.

\---------------------------------------------------


	11. 'P.S. GOODBYE' – THE CHAMELEONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the lovers to separate. "Parting is such sweet Sorrow." W Shakespeare.

The convention went to plan. Violet was busy organising. Data and Bruce Maddox’s lecture was well received as was Violet’s lecture on ‘Starfleet personnel PTSD arising from warfare and adjustment to cybernetic implants and prosthesis’. The days and nights flew by. The night before the planned journey to the Enterprise.

Data was in a quiet and reflective mood which Violet, now being attuned to him, was able to detect. Violet wrapped her arms around Data and tenderly embraced him. “I know that you are contemplating our separation. Please don’t fret it will all work out fine, I promise.”

“I wish that I had your optimism, we need to consider and plan when we may be together again.” Data said quietly.

“You still have me, let us continue to enjoy the time we have.” Violet soothed. She cuddled Data in bed, his head rested upon her chest. 

Data was soothed by the now similar steady beating of her heart, her breathing and her gentle strokes and soft kisses. After a while he stirred and gently returned her kisses. “I want you so much” he whispered. 

“Show me Data”’ Violet urged. They slowly entwined their bodies, gently and languidly made love until Violet tired and drifted to sleep in Data’s arms.

The morning came too soon for Data. The three friends prepared themselves for departure. After breakfast they walked to Starfleet HQ atrium where Data had arranged to meet the new Counsellor at 10:00 hours. As the time was approaching an alert came to Data’s PADD from Counsellor Baxter “Sir, I will be with you in two minutes.” Data scanned the large bustling hall and sighed in irritation when no-one appeared. 

Unable to contain the façade any further Violet reached up interlaced her fingers around Data’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss then slipped down smiled from ear to ear and stated “Data, my love I am sorry for the subterfuge but I wanted to surprise you my love. I am ‘Counsellor Baxter' Data's to face had a puzzled look. Violet continued “I have a secondment on the Enterprise and I will be travelling with you and Deanna.” 

Data’s face changed to express a look of surprise, he gathered Violet up and lifted her up with little effort and held her tight, “Violet my love, I am so happy that we shall be together.” He fluttered kisses over her face and head, Violet giggled. Data caught a glimpse of Admiral Doran and a woman stood beside him that had a close resemblance to Violet who he set down.

Violet turned and seeing her parents beamed and ushered them over to join in the celebrations. “Data, you have met my father, this is my mother Rosalynne.” 

Data took the older woman’s hand “Pleased to meet you Mrs Doran.” He noted how similar Violet and her mother looked.

Deanna watched the scene unfolding from the side-lines. “I propose that we head off to a café for drinks.”

The party went to one of the smaller, more intimate cafes within the large complex. Data and Violet held hands.

Rosalynne smiled “I have heard so much about you from Violet and my husband Sean. I will miss Violet’s visits to the family home, but I can see that she is thrilled to be leaving for both a new journey and adventures and we both can see that she could not be in safer hands and she at least has friends, including dear Deanna for company. As for you Data, if your sentiments reflect your demonstration of affection Violet will be happy indeed.”

“I care deeply for Violet and I endeavour to make her time aboard the Enterprise memorable.” Data said in earnest.

“Data you have made the last few weeks, especially recent days memorable” Violet said smiling.

All too soon it was time to depart, Violet hugged her parents and promised to keep Com Link contact. They entered the Runabout where Violet’s belongings had been earlier loaded. Data took his seat by the controls while Violet and Deanna chatted in the dining/lounge area. The return journey would be both longer and further due to the current location of the Enterprise. In time Violet seated herself in the flight control seat next to Data content just to be near one another. Hours later Violet was curled in the seat fast asleep. Data turned activated the auto navigation system which he linked to his PADD. He gently scooped Violet up and placed her down on one of the long sofas her head resting on Data’s lap and watched over her sleeping form until she awoke hours later.


	12. 'ITS MY LIFE' -   TALK TALK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life for Violet aboard the Enterprise.

The Enterprise 1701-D loomed large ahead, the Runabout was ready to enter one of the large cargo bays. Violet was excited to be joined the Starfleet flagship for which marked a new venture in her life journey.

Once disembarked from the Runabout Data checked his PADD for details of Violet’s quarters and any urgent messages requiring his attention. He escorted her to Deck 8 where most of the Senior Bridge Officer had quarters. The cabin was larger than Violet had anticipated, with a small double bed, with washroom to the rear with clothing recycler, a WC basin and shower, sonic and water compatible, but no bath which she reasoned were preserved for senior staff. There was a generous living and dining area with food replicator. Violet set to arranging her belongings to make it more homely. 

Data assisted with hanging iridescent curtains to her bedroom which blocked light from the illuminated stars thus facilitating better sleep at night, he hung long door curtains to provide Violet with some privacy but which allowed her to view the living area when closed. She hung copies of her favourite paintings that were displayed in the bedroom. 

Violet retrieved books from a trunk and handed Data her heirloom Sherlock Holmes complete anthology, Data leafed through the leather-bound hardback and was surprised to find copies of original illustrations by Sidney Padgett. He wondered at these images depicting Holmes and Watson during various escapades from their original pressing. Violet suggested that he copy and enlarge his favourite plate images to decorate his quarters. Once she had un-packed Violet asked to view his quarters with interest in meeting Spot.

Data escorted her to Deck 2 to an interior cabin, she was disappointed that it lacked windows and was small with a large computer terminal and table with wall mounted LCARS. “Where is your bed?” She enquired unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

" I convert the double seated sofa into a bed when I need to activate my dream programme.” Data answered.

“I think that we will be spending a lot of our down time in my quarters” she said arching a brow.

Data nodded in agreement. “Whilst I have been entitled to larger quarters as a Senior Officer, I have minimal needs. I have a food replicator, dining set for entertaining purposes.”

“Do you have a bath, only I have heard Deanna referring to using hers and I love to languish in a bath?”

“No, I have a sonic shower, a basin with running water, plus WC for guests.” 

“Well that’s something. I guess that I will be prevailing upon Deanna for regular, but not too frequent, baths. Bye the way where is Spot?”

Data crouched-down, “I see her hiding under the dining table.” After some encouragement Spot appeared in part due to the provision of tasty food but also to see Data whom she had missed. Spot weaved between Data’s legs then wrapped her tail around them. Data gently picked up Sport and she sat in his arms and began to purr and rub her nose against his face. Violet slowly approached spoke softly praising Spot and held out an open hand which Sport smelled then stretched her neck which encouraged Violet to stroke the soft fur on Spots neck. Spot blinked slowly at Violet who returned the cat ‘hello’.

“Spot is being cordial towards you, which is a positive sign, most people who interact with Spot tend to find themselves scratched no matter how benign and open their approach.” After a while of playing, feeding and fusing over Spot Data suggested that Violet may wish to visit 10 Forward for a meal and drinks. Data offered her a crooked arm which Violet linked they walked to the turbo lift then onto Deck 10. 

10 Forward was busy with early evening meals and drinks. Data managed to secure a table after a couple got up to leave. Violet ordered a dry white wine containing synthahol, followed by a Greek Salad meanwhile Data ordered his liquid supplement. “It really is remarkable to dine against the backdrop of stars, with the kinetic energy of the Enterprise. I don’t think that I could ever bore of it.” Violet commented in awe. 

Data nodded “I have seen plasma streams, binary stars and the event horizon of black holes just to name a few features in space.”

“How wonderful” Violet responded in amazement.

Guinan approached the table. “Hello Data, glad to see you after your break away.” She turned to Violet, “You must be our new Counsellor, I am Guinan and I run 10 Forward.” Not too great a leap as Violet was wearing her blue with violet trimmed counsellor dress and Com Badge. 

‘Hello Guinan, I am Violet Doran, just call me Violet. Pleased to meet you.’ She said enthusiastically.

‘So how long have you two been together?’ Guinian casually asked.

This took the couple by surprise as they had gone out of their way to ensure no PDAs, rather had a casual display of being friends. Data responded “We have been in a romantic relationship since St Valentine’s Day, however we are presently trying to keep our relationship discrete as Violet is a new officer on board. Some may incorrectly assume that I had some involvement in Violet being here when it was entirely her own doing based on merit.” Data quietly stated.

“I understand, anyway, is there anything I can get you?” Guinan enquired. 

“Not unless you happen to have real Parfait d’Amour” Violet stated in a throwaway manner. 

“As a matter of fact, I do. How would you prefer it?” Guinan asked with a smile.

“With ice thank you”. Violet answered, eager to taste her favourite drink. Guinan soon returned with the purple drink with ice. “This, tastes wonderful, thank you Guinan” Violet smiled appreciatively. 

“I can see that as with Data we will become firm friends” Guinan said sagely. 

“I would like that.” Violet smiled her eyes crinkling.

The couple retired to Violet’s quarters retrieving Spot beforehand. Spot being curious and a cat, investigated every corner and curiously played with the door net to the bedroom. “I am really tired Data.” Violet sighed. 

“If you wish I may stay with you until midnight when I am rostered to take Bridge Command on Alpha shift. Tomorrow afternoon I will give you a tour of the ship.” 

“Why don’t I slip into something more suitable and we can go to bed.” Spot had a similar idea and was found licking her coat stretched out on Violet’s bed. Data assisted Violet to activate privacy settings for her cabin door and her location as well as activating location privacy for himself, thereafter this became a ritual whenever they want personal time alone.

Violet retuned from the bathroom in a short violet coloured silk and lace nightdress and gown. She eagerly assisted Data to disrobe. The couple kissed hungrily and shuffled up to the bed where Violet collapsed pulling Data on top skin- on- skin they entwined relishing their intimacy that had been lacking on their journey to the Enterprise. Data kissed her face and body with fervour, Violet lay semi reclined on the bed whilst Data kissed and caressed her thighs then hooked one arm around a thigh kissing her soft inner flesh. Violet sighed and spoke gentle encouraging words as he pleasured her with his skilful hands and mouth to climax until she was panting and hot. 

Violet opened arms to her lover to join with her, Data obliged. She moaned as their most intimate of flesh united in carnal delight. Violet wrapped her legs around Data her hands dug into his taught flesh on his back as she urged him on with erotic talk about her desire and his sexual prowess. He whispered his salacious desires, for her to experience ecstasy with his name on her lips. 

Violet writhed and undulated under Data, her breathing became laboured, she moans and cried his name before shuddering and collapsed open mouthed, in bliss. Following increasingly deep thrusts Data bellowed out his lover’s name, grunted and came. They lay entwined until Data had to prepare for his night shift, he then dressed and kissed Violet. Spot remained curled up on the sofa after being unceremoniously ejected from the bed, Violet had arranged to drop Spot off before she went to her medical in Sickbay located on Deck 2, in the morning.

\--------------------------------------------  
Dr Beverly Crusher welcomed Violet for her private consultation as per Starfleet regulations for transfers to Starships. Violet completed the electronic form and Dr Crusher performed a routine scan. “I see from your Starfleet records that you are not prescribed a contraceptive, are you sexually active?”

“Yes, but we cannot get pregnant from the relationship”. Violet advised.

“You describe yourself as being hetrosexual, well many interspecies relationships do result in pregnancies. Also, the treatment will stabilise your hormones mitigating the need for menstruation.”

“I am fine Doctor, as I have said a pregnancy is not possible and I have always been able to effectively manage my cycle without inconvenience.”

“You are in perfectly good health, however, feel free to come to me if you have any health issues.” Said Dr Crusher, Violet agreed.

Violet spent the rest of the morning with Deanna in the Counsellors Offices on Deck 8 learning the processes and Starship protocols with counselling sessions arranged for the rest of the week.

Data attended as arranged and escorted Violet on a tour of the ship starting with the Bridge. Commander Riker was in command of the Bridge and gave Violet his full attention and offered a more intimate tour of his own. Violet smiled and thanked him for his offer but stated that Data had every angle covered. From there they went to main engineering on Deck 36 Section 4 where they were met by Lt Commander Geordi La Forge who greeted them warmly. Geordi explained that engineering spanned several decks with access via turbolifts, engineering lifts, Jefferies tubing and access conduits however that main engineering provide an impressive view of the dilithium chamber “it’s it beautiful” Geordie emoted. 

“Yes, it is,” Violet was wide eyed in amazement. “I have never seen a chamber close up. I can appreciate your pride with your engines” she smiled. 

Several engineers came over one called out “Hey, Violet so good to see you” and encircled Violet in a bear hug and planted a kiss on Violet’s cheek.

“Hello Johnny, it’s been a long time”, Violet beamed and turned to address Geordi and Data, “Johnny was in the Academy with me and I didn’t realise that he had been stationed on the Enterprise.” 

“Perhaps we can go for a drink and catch up sometime” Johnny enquired. 

“Yes, message me and we will arrange to meet up” she responded. 

Data then escorted Violet to the Brig on Deck 33, the main lounge on Deck 22. Science Section on Deck 15 where Data’s large laboratory was situated. Education Centre, Conference Room and Main Transporter rooms on Deck 14. Nursery, Gymnasium, and Biomedical Sciences, plus another area of Sickbay all located on Deck 12. The main Hollow decks on Deck 11 were of particular interest to Violet. The tour continued with Planetary Sciences Lab and Steller Cartography on Deck 10, Security Station on Deck 9 where she was introduced to Lt Worf Security Chief and Executive Dining room on Deck 3. Finally stopping at the Arboretum on Deck 17 where Data and Violet took time to walk around the exotic plants, waterfall and ponds and took a seat watching butterflies fluttering around. The Arboretum was quite so they took a sat on a bench near the waterfall discreetly holding hands under the hidden protection of the skirts of Violets dress. They enjoyed a quite evening meal at Data’s quarters and sat on his sofa with Spot prior to him being on duty for another Alpha Shift on the Bridge.

Violet shifted her position onto Data’s lap and the couple kissed passionately. “We will have to get creative in the absence of a proper bed” She slipped off Data’s lap and pulled him upright by his hands and kissed him. Violet fully disrobed, needing no further encouragement Data followed her example. Violet then placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him backwards against a bulkhead wall whilst still locked in fervent kisses. Data guided Violet around until her back was hard up against the metal wall. 

“What do you have in mind”’ he spoke deep and seductively. 

“Fuck me Data, here…now” Violet stated with desperate need dripping from ever word.

“My pleasure” Data huskily intoned ‘He placed a hand against the bulkhead for leverage the other under Violet’s buttocks and lifted her like she was as light as air. Violet wrapped her legs around his hips for her own leverage and feeling of stability. Data sheathed himself in her hot core and rocked her at first gently, with increasing tempo and force. “You feel so wonderful around my cock…when I hold you, I feel complete my Violet.”

“My love, you make me feel alive…I am coming! Please don’t stop.”

“I will not stop, I want you, I have you…to please and satisfy you.” They ground their hips together, Data applied pressure to Violet’s clit in a manner which he knew she adored. 

Violet wailed and shuddered and repeatedly called his name until she was hoarse before she relaxed in his arms. Data came knowing that she enjoyed his release. Before she had the opportunity to collect her thoughts, Violets com badge activated “Captain Picard to Dr Doran”. 

After a scramble Violet located her badge still breathless “Yes Captain, Dr Doran here”.

“I am sorry Dr Doran, have I contacted you at an inconvenient time?” The Captain enquired.

“No not at all Captain, I was just undertaking a cardio workout.” Violet panted.

“I would like to meet with you tomorrow at 15:00 hours in my Ready Room.” The Captain requested.

“I will be there Captain” Violet advised.

“I look forward to meeting you then Picard out.”

Within a matter of seconds there was another alert Picard “Picard to Commander Data”. 

The couple scrambled to locate his uniform top, once found Data responded, “Yes Captain, I am sorry for the delay.” 

“That’s quite alright Data, please come to Ready Room at 23:00 hours so that I may appraise you of issues that have arisen in your absence.”

“I will be there Sir.” Data confirmed.

“Very well Picard out”. 

Data realising that he had but a few minutes before the meeting. The lovers hurriedly dressed, kissed and departed Data’s quarters heading to a turbolift. 

“Enter, do sit down Data, your hair Data it’s ruffled.” The Captain stated looking up from his monitor.

“Thank you, Sir.” Data responded smoothing down his errant hair.

“I trust that the conference went well”. Captain Picard enquired.

“Yes, it was a successful on a professional level and rewarding on a personal level.” Data informed.

“So, what do you make of our new temporary Counsellor Dr Violet Doran?” Picard asked.

“Dr Doran appears to be intelligent and knowledgeable in psychology and within the area that she lectured which was in relation to PTSD and cybertechnology affecting front line officers. The lecture was well received by her peers.” Data relayed.

“Yes, yes Data but how is she as a person?” Captain Picard stated a little irritated.

“I may not be the most appropriate person to ask, however she is personable, friendly in-fact. She has displayed a keen interest in the general operations of the ship, and she seemed to make quite an impression today when we toured the ship.” Data commented.

“Very good, now Data onto other matters at hand………”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT day 15:00 hours Captains Ready Room.

“Enter Dr Doran, please take a seat.” Captain Picard offered.

“Thank you, Captain” Violet replied.

“Welcome to the Enterprise I hope that you have an interesting the experience so far and are settling in well. I understand from Mr Data that you enjoyed a tour of the ship including the Brig. I hope that you will have plenty of rewarding experiences to take back to Starfleet Command.” Captain Picard enquired.

“Yes Sir, the tour was all most enlightening. May I thank you for facilitating this secondment, this means more to me than you know. I have met old friends and I have made new ones. I am looking forward to the work experience as a career officer.” Violet gushed.

“Good to hear it. Is there anything that you would like to ask?” He enquired.

“No, not at the moment Sir.” Violet informed.

“I or my Senior Officers will be able to assist, you already know Counsellor Troi and Commander Data.” He advised “That will be all.”

“Thank you, Sir” Violet stated before her departure.

Violet soon established a work pattern, generally available for Counselling between the hours of 8am to 5pm with a lunch break. Violet and Deanna developed good working relationship with a short-handed language of their own. Each brought different Counselling approaches. Deanna was more unstructured and Violet more reflective of her interest in an old psychological approach called CBT with emphasis upon building resilience. 

Violet and Deanna enjoyed personal time together mainly in 10 Forward where they often chatted with Guinan. Data was extremely busy often working double shifts so time off together was precious and focused upon discreet encounters in their quarters until they could allow their romantic relationship to become common knowledge.


	13. 'HAND ON MY HEART’    -   MARC ALMOND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Data face a medical emergency.

Marking two weeks on the Enterprise Violet and Data decided to publicly, yet quietly celebrate their relationship. A table for four for meals and drinks was arranged to include their respective best friends Deanna and Geordi. Their server knowing Deanna’s love of chocolate in all its form relayed the new fresh ingredient Ki-Kia fruit from Kellis 8 which had properties to enhance the taste and the aphrodisiac effects of chocolate. Real chocolate mousse with Ki-Kia fruit it is but first the women ordered salads. Geordi ordered a pasta dish and Data his now regular supplement drink with essence of pineapple. Tales and laughter ensued. Whilst the men went to the bar Geordie commented how compatible he and Violet seemed. “You hang off one-another’s words’ and that’s a good thing. I wish you both all the luck.”

“Thankyou Geordi” Data replied placing a hand upon his friend’s shoulder in gratitude.

“Now here is the BEST food CHOCOLATE” Deanna enthused.

The large sundae dishes were placed in front of Deanna and Violet. A beautiful rich velvety chocolate mousse topped with Ki-Kia fruit the segments of which resembled the size and shape of unshelled brasil nut Violet observed with the texture of lychee fruit in a bright yellow with a slight pithy orange coloured strand on a few segments. Deanna took a mouthful of chocolate and Ki-Kia fruit and her face expressed sheer bliss. “Violet, you need to try it, it tastes sublime.” Deanna licked her lips. Violet took a mixed spoonful, swirled it around her mouth and swallowed. Within seconds Violet stood dropped her spoon grabbed her throat with a look of sheer panic then collapsed only to be caught by Data before she hit either chair or floor. 

Data scooped Violet up in his arms in alarm, he looked, into her face as she uttered breathlessly “Help me Data, don’t let me go” then lost consciousness.

Data managed to activate his Com Badge. “Data to sickbay Medical emergency on 10 Forward Dr Doran has collapsed await site to site transport, standby...Data to transporters.”

“Aye Sir” came the reply.

“Two, Dr Doran and myself require immediate transport to main sickbay” Data turned to his friends. ”Please will you bring food and drink samples to sickbay?”

“Yes” Deanna and Geordi responded in unison.

Data and Violet were enveloped by the familiar shimmering images and patterns of the transporter beam and they materialised in a clearing in main sickbay. Dr Crusher rushed up and viewed the unconscious form of Dr Doran. She led Data to a nearby medical bio-bed where he gently lay Violet down. “Tell me what happened Data.”

“Four of us were in 10 Forward, Dr Doran had seemed well until just after she took a mouthful of real chocolate mousse with topping of Ki-Kia fruit from Kellis 8. Geordi and Deanna are on route with samples of the food and drink that Dr Doran consumed.”

Dr Crusher set about scanning Violet with her medical tricorder. “Dr Doran is experiencing rapid shallow breathing, elevate heartbeat, clammy skin, and increased redness in and around the mouth, airways are constricting, with that wheezing could be hear as Violet struggled to breathe. I will immediately need to stabilise her vitals. Effective treatment is dependent on identifying the cause.” Data stood by the bed gently holding Violet’s hand.

Deanna and Geordi rushed into sickbay carrying the near full dessert bowl plus drinks and salad.

Dr Crusher stated to Data “Thank you, your prompt action may just save her. We’ve got things under control. You may go.” Dr Crusher turned towards the newcomers and left. Data stood his ground.

Nurse Ogawa took the food and drink into an adjoining medical lab for Dr Crusher’s attention. 

Hearing Dr Crusher’s dismissal of Data Deanna approached Beverly and took the latter into a private room. “Beverly, I think that you need to know that Data and Violet are romantic partners…they are in an intimate relationship and they care extremely deeply about one another. Indeed, one of Violet’s last words as she took ill was asking Data not to let go of her.”

“Thanks Deanna, Data can stay. Violet is critically ill but stable at present with life support. I will review her next of kin records quickly before I conduct tests on the food and drink samples.”

Dr Crusher reviewed the medical records NOK cited as Lt Commander Data/partner, Admiral Sean Doran and Mrs Rosalynne Doran/parents. “I think that as well as alerting Captain Picard I will clarify which one of us is to relay the news to Dr Doran’s parents. Dr Crusher to Captain Picard.”

“Picard here, what can I do for you doctor?” He enquired.

“Captain we have a medical emergency with a critically ill crew member…” 

“Doctor I am on my way.” Captain Picard interrupted.

Dr Crusher approached Data and said soothingly. “Data you may stay at long as you like and are able. I have accessed Dr Doran…Violet’s medical records and you are cited as next of kin as ‘partner’, along with Violet’s parents. I need to test the food and drink samples to seek to identify an agent or toxin that has caused such an extreme reaction.”

Captain Picard promptly arrived at Sickbay, saw Geordi outside and a nervous Deanna inside in the Doctor’s office. He found Dr Crusher with a prone unconscious Dr Doran with Data holding Violet’s hand.

Data began speaking in a calm measured authoritative manner addressing both Dr Crusher and the Captain “It may assist if I inform you of the result of my checks on the ships medical database. Violet was served and ate a small amount of fruit which the server advised was the Ki-Kia fruit from Kellis 8. Records show that whilst the yellow pulp of the fruit may be eaten, it is considered a delicacy. 

“The fruit requires specialist preparation by a skilled chef to ensure that all the orange coloured pith is removed as it is highly toxic. Indeed, it is FATAL, the effects of the poisoning are irreversible after 72 hours within that timeframe the antidote MUST be administered. The antidote is not commonly held on Starfleet ships and is not present on the Enterprise. The only effective means of securing the anti-dote is to go to Kellis 8.”

‘I will conduct tests on fruit samples. Deanna, who also ate the fruit. has not been taken ill, stated that she did not see any pith on the part that she had consumed. However, I will ask her to stay overnight whilst tests are undertaken.“ Beverly informed before she left to go to the lab they spoke about contacting her parents.

“Dr Crusher and Data. It would be prudent if I contact Admiral Doran direct. We are in close proximity to Sector 001 but we need to ensure that we reach Kellis 8 ‘IF’ in fact Dr Doran has been poisoned but I need to take action on the basis that she has...Picard to Lt Worf.”

“Yes Captain.” Lt Worf replied.

“Security Team to 10 Forward immediately to confiscate all Ki-Kia fruit which originates from Kellis 8 as it is highly toxic, with one officer in critical condition. Furthermore, I want anyone who had consumed’ this fruit to attend sickbay immediately.”

“Aye Sir” Lt Worf replied.

Captain Picard turned to Data and spoke kindly “You may stay with Dr Doran as long as you wish.”

“Thank you, Captain” Data looked puzzled.

“Data I realised that you and Violet were in a romantic partnership some days ago…both of you had your privacy settings activated whilst you were both off duty however as Captain I am, as well you know, able to override these settings. 

“Whenever I wished to speak with you when you were off duty, by day or by night, you would invariably be with Dr Doran. So, I decided to reconsider my expectation that you would be available for queries at my beck and call, rather to seek where possible to talk with you during your many duty shifts. In addition, you do not owe me any explanation, your private life is your own. I will speak with you as soon as I have news.”

“Sir, Thank you. By the way, Admiral Doran and Mrs Doran are aware that we are romantic partners. I hope that my being with Violet will offer them if only a little comfort.”

“Thank you, Data” the Captain replied solemnly.

Captain Picard immediately went to the Bridge and informed Commander Riker to be prepared for new orders. The Captain then went to his Ready Room sat in front of his computer screen voice command “Priority Communication with Admiral Sean Doran” within a matter of seconds the familiar face of Admiral Doran filled the screen. “I am sorry to be troubling you Admiral.”

“Hello Captain Picard, it has been quite some time since we last spoke but if I am right this is not a social call.” 

“No, it is not. I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news…it’s in respect of your daughter Violet, she is presently in a critical, but currently stable condition, in our sickbay. I understand that she took ill less than an hour ago, whilst having dinner with friends. She collapsed and if it wasn’t for the timely intervention of Commander Data, we may very well be discussing a more serious situation. Our CMO Dr Beverly Crusher is currently performing tests, however at this early stage it is anticipated that Violet was accidentally poisoned by food she was served in our 10 Forward bar. That being the case we will need to proceed with haste to obtain the antidote. However, we are in proximity to Sector 001 and if you prefer, we can be in transporter range within the hour at Warp factor 9, if you and Mrs Doran wish to come aboard, we simply need your coordinates.”

“Thank you, Captain Picard, I appreciate that Violet is in safe hands. I will inform Violet’s mother and we will take up your offer of transfer to the Enterprise if this does not detrimentally affect Violet’s health.”

“After your collection we will immediately change course at as high a warp as required. Just so you know Commander Data is by her side, he said that this may bring you both a little comfort.”

“It is of comfort. Please thank Commander Data. I have now sent our coordinates” Admiral Doran stated.

“I will do, Picard out.” The Captain then pressed his Com Badge, “Captain Picard to Dr Crusher.”

“Dr Crusher here Captain.”

“Do were have any progress on identifying the cause of Dr Doran’s collapse?” He enquired.

“Yes, tests are just coming in, let me check. It would appear, that the pith of the Ki-Kia fruit has caused poisoning. So, we need the antidote which should be available on Kellis 8.” Dr Crusher informed.

“I am on my way to sickbay doctor, Picard out.”

“Picard to Commander La Forge.” 

“La Forge her Sir.”

“Commander are the engines currently Warp 9 capable?” the Captain asked.

“Yes Sir, I will return to engineering to oversee the engines.” Lt Geordi La Forge replied.

“Thank you, Mr La Forge” Captain Picard stated.

Captain Picard summoned Commander Riker to the Ready Room and briefed him about the pressing situation at hand. Commander Riker ordered an immediate change of co-ordinates to Earth Sector 001 at warp Factor 9. In addition, Commander Riker was to ensure the transport collection of the Dorans and ensure suitable accommodations within the VIP suites on Deck 8.

Captain Picard attended Sickbay spoke briefly with Dr Crusher then entered the private treatment room where Violet was situated. “Data we are on a course to Earth to collect Admiral and Mrs Doran, who have asked me to extend their thanks for your prompt action and for staying with Violet. We need to set a course for Kellis 8 with arrival in around 48 hours, if possible, can you advise.”

Data tilted his head as he made the rapid calculations. “From Sector 001 the Enterprise will reach Kellis 8 in 49 hours and 37 minutes at warp factor 8.”

“Warp 8 it is, I now need to talk with representatives at Kellis 8 via subspace frequencies. Admiral and Mrs Doran will be arriving within the hour.” The Captain informed, Data nodded.

Captain Picard, using the duty doctor’s office sent a Priority message to Kellis 8 and received direct communication with their Chief Medical Officer that both antidotes and doctors experienced with poisoning would be available to assist.

Captain Picard then ordered all senior bridge staff to attend the conference lounge for a meeting at 08:00 in the morning. He quietly entered Violet’s medical room to hear Data, speaking fondly to Violet as if she was awake, of the places they would see together and the Holodeck adventures he had planned for them. “Data, I am sorry for interrupting, but I have called a Senior Bridge Staff meeting for 08:00 hours tomorrow to discuss the current situation. I do not expect you to attend, however if you wish to participate, you may choose to use a medical computer terminal.”

“Yes Sir.” Data replied in gratitude.

“I will arrange for all of your essential duties to be covered for the foreseeable future, once this matter has been resolved, and you feel able, you may return to your duties’.” Captain Picard offered.

“Thank you, Captain.” Data replied.

After the Captain had left and medical checks were completed, Deanna entered hands full of nightwear and toiletries. Data, with Deanna’s assistance freshened Violet’s face and hands, gently changed her clothing. Data applied lip salve to her drying lips whilst Deanna brushed Violet’s hair and gathered it in a loose front ponytail with a violet silk ribbon which matched her silk and lace night dress and dressing gown. As a finishing touch Data sprayed a little ‘Parisienne’ perfume into Violet’s hair then Kissed her forehead then slightly dimmed the lights. Violet looked as if she was sleeping. Deanna sat down in a chair and held Violet’s hand, then one of Data’s whilst he held Violet’s other hand. They in turn spoke to Violet, in case she could hear their voices retained during states of unconsciousness. Deanna smiled a mirthless smile at Data in empathy before returning her gaze towards Violet.

The scene was interrupted some-time later by the arrival of Admiral and Mrs Doran. Deanna and Data stood in acknowledgement at their arrival. Deanna stepped aside. Mrs Doran took Violet’s hand leaned over and kissed her daughter’s forehead with tears spilling onto Violet’s cheeks. Admiral stood back so as not to overcrowd Violet, observing this Data placed Violet’s hand on her abdomen over the blanket covering her body and stepped away from the bed. Data tentatively approached Admiral Doran and simply stated with sincerity “I am sorry that I was unable to prevent this from happening, if I could swap places with Violet I would.”

Admiral Doran took Data’s upper arm in hand “I know you would. We are both grateful that you were with Violet then and are with her now.”

Deanna greeted the Dorans then took her leave, Deanna then underwent medical checks and had a monitor attached to the side of her head. 

After a while Data enquired whether they would prefer some time alone with Violet, they agreed that they would welcome a few minutes.

Data headed off to main engineering where he found Geordi talking to Counsellor Troi.

Geordie exclaimed “I am surprised to see you here Data, we are all rooting for Violet. How are you holding up?” 

“I am not certain, I turned off my emotion chip when we initially arrived in Sickbay and now, I wonder whether I will experience what humans refer to as a ‘floodgate of emotions’ when I turn the chip back on.”

“That is a tricky one.” Geordi acknowledged.

“The absence of feelings and emotion is something many humans experience during acute traumatic situations. People often report feeling ‘numb’ due to the minds protective dis-associative behaviour caused by the sudden shock. It may help, if you turn on your emotion chip when the situation is calmer, for example when Violet’s parents go to bed. I am willing to sit with you and Violet. I will help you to process your feelings in a safe and appropriate way” Deanna stated.

“Thank you, Counsellor. I gratefully accept your offer.” Data replied.

“I think it would be an idea to have a break and go to 10 Forward for a drink, to give Violet’s parents more time alone with her. Then we can both go to sickbay.”

Geordi decided to join them after he asked another engineer to inform him of any problems during the night. They found 10 Forward relatively quiet, after Security had swept the lounge of Ki-Kia fruit many of the regulars had left. Deanna ordered a hot coffee late, and Geordi a syntholic ale. 

Guinan approached Data whilst the other two found a table. “I am truly sorry to hear that Violet is ill in sickbay. I had no idea that a someone had brought the fruit onboard, but I am responsible for all that is served in this bar.”

Data calmly responded “I understand, I am certain that it was served in ignorance of the toxic nature. I have hope that the toxin can be eradicated with timely treatment. As I understand no-one else has been harmed, although Counsellor Troi will be staying in sickbay overnight for monitoring, we will be going there straight after drinks.”

The three friends sat in near total silence contemplating what had happened. Geordi offered to tend to Spot before retiring to bed then to visit Data’s quarters again in the morning until Data could return to caring for his cat. “Geordi ensure that your arms and face are adequately protected when you approach Spot” Data added as a means of injecting a little humour for his weary friends.

Data and Deanna attended sickbay. Deanna underwent more tests and was allocated a bio bed.

Eventually Admiral and Mrs Doran tired. Deanna popped in and suggested that as it was late they may both benefit from a good night’s sleep, they agreed, kissed Violet goodnight and left their precious daughter in the competent hands of the medical team and in the loving hands of Data and Deanna.

Once alone, with the support and encouragement of Deanna, Data cautiously activated his emotion chip and sat quietly holding both Violet’s and Deanna’s hands. As his emotions were activated he felt a slow but increasing wave of profound sadness in relation to Violet’s predicament. Data’s eyes became glassy then silent tears began to trickle down his face. Deanna lightly squeezed Data’s hand in reassurance and spoke soothingly “It’s okay Data if you would like to talk and tell me how you feel.”

“I feel overwhelmingly sad that Violet fell ill. I also feel responsible…If she had not been on the Enterprise but rather at Starfleet HQ then she would not have fallen ill.” He wept quietly.

“Data, Violet would have been on the Enterprise regardless, she had requested this secondment months ago. Indeed, she was due to come aboard last year but the timing was not right for her.” Deanna assured.

“I care for Violet so deeply she is in my thoughts, at the forefront of my mind when I am not on duty. I wanted this experience to be enriching for her both professionally and personally. I am driven to optimising her happiness and pleasure.” Data professed.

“Data, whilst your feelings evade me from an empathic basis, I have a strong empathic link with Violet. I know that you have given her great pleasure and joy. I have never seen her so happy. She is generally someone who radiates confidence, contentment and often happiness, however these sentiments have been dimmed by her past romantic relationship and you have enabled her light to shine through. Perhaps if you tell Violet your thoughts and feelings it might give both of you comfort at this challenging time.” Data nodded his head.

”Violet, I care for you so much, even though I am sitting next to you holding your hand, I miss your laughter, I miss you squirm when I tickle the inside of your elbows, when we share engage in shared hobbies, when we meet with friends and also when we curl up together after a long day. I have so much I want to do with you, the places that we shall see together, the memories to make together. 

“I love you and wish never to be parted from you. But I am here for you and I am counting the hours until you awaken like Sleeping Beauty in the St Valentine’s Day card that I sent you. Rest now until you regain your strength but know I am by your side waiting for you.” Data tenderly kissed Violet’s hand. Deanna stood beside Data and placed her arms around him in shared solace. Data deactivated his emotion chip and sat in ever watchful attentive guard over her as she lay in beautiful repose. Deanna aid her goodbyes before slipping out and onto her allocated bio and into restful slumber.

NEXT DAY The Senior Officers met with Captain Picard and Admiral Doran to discuss the issues surrounding the ‘incident ‘which had occurred in 10 Forward. Dr Crusher reported that Dr Doran is presently stable. Lt Worf informed that all Ki-Kia fruit had been removed from 10 Forward and disposed of, the server in question had brought the fruit on board upon their transfer to the ship and was not aware of its toxic nature and had not informed Guinan in addition only one other person Counsellor Deanna Troi had been served the fruit with no ill effects. Lt Commander Geordi La Forge advised that he was monitoring the engines with no current issue maintain warp 8 to maintain schedule. Captain Picard made a standing order that all food and drink brought onboard for the purpose of serving to customers, to be checked for potential hazards before being serviced, this to be relayed to Guinan.

37 hours later the Enterprise orbited Kellis 8. Doctors arrived with the anti-dote and aided Dr Crusher in the administration of the treatment. After a couple of hours Violet began to move as if to awaken however this was merely a reaction to the toxin purge which would result in a state between nightmarish dreams and delirium. Violet could be heard whimpering and talking nonsensically with jerking and at times rocking movements. Throughout Data sat beside the bed offering soothing words, a gentle squeeze of the hand, moping of the brow and kisses to Violet’s head. Mrs Doran also spent most of her waking hours with her daughter and Admiral Doran ensured that he was present when Dr Crusher advised that Violet was likely to awaken.

The morning of the third day of her illness Violet’s lids flittered open she appeared groggy and a little confused. She looked at Data for a while as it trying to focus and her first conscious utterance “Data are you coming to bed?” 

Data smiled glassy eyed “Violet, you are awake after a long sleep,” and he leaned over and kissed her gently on her lips.

“Where am I?” was Violet next question.

“You are in sickbay on the Enterprise. You took ill whilst having a meal with Deanna, Geordie and myself at 10 Forward. Your parents are here to see you.”

Violet turned over in bed and saw the relieved faces of her parents who in turn kissed and held her.

“Mum, Dad why are you here?” Violet had a puzzled look on her face. 

Between medical checks, and hydration including warm tea, Violet was given details of her accidental poisoning. “I am sorry that you had all of this trouble and upset” she said to her visitors. “I feel tired and weak”. After having soup and drinks and a further period of rest Violet was able to receive other visitors. 

Deanna and Geordi came and chatted, followed by Captain Picard who spoke with Violet and Data whilst the Dorans rested. “I am sorry that your life was put in peril, but I hope that you are feeling better.”

“Thank you, Sir’” Violet responded ‘I do not want any punitive action taken against the server, not on my account.’ She insisted.

“The matter has been investigated and appropriate action taken, but the server will remain on board. It was indeed fortunate that Data was on-hand and his prompt action enabled Dr Crusher to stabilise your condition until an antidote was obtained.” The Captain then left to speak with Dr Crusher then as he was leaving sickbay Data approached.

Violet was given permission to return to her quarters with supervision with medical checks the following morning. Violet stood gingerly from the bio bed and took a few unsteady steps then began to shake. Data scooped her up in his arms with ease and took Violet to her quarters accompanied by her doting parents. Data took his leave to go to speak with the Captain in his Ready Room.

“Thank you, Captain for diverting the ship from its mission to facilitate obtaining the treatment for Dr Doran…Violet. Since she took ill, I have spent considerable hours contemplating what would have happened if treatment had not been available…I do not wish to contemplate my existence without Violet’s presence in my life.” Data declared.

The Captain placed a hand on Data’s shoulder in reassurance “I understand Data.”

“As Admiral and Mrs Doran are spending time with Violet, I wish to return to single shift duties by day, either on the bridge or assisting in engineering.”

“Very well Data, liaise with Commanders Riker and La Forge.” Captain Picard advised.

After speaking with Commander Riker, Data went to main engineering where he found Geordie working on warp coil regulator schematics. Geordie lifted his head “Hi Data how are things going?”

“Violet is resting in her quarters and Mrs Doran is with her” Data stated.

“Good but how are YOU doing?” Geordie asked with interest.

“I am well. I am relieved that Violet is awake and recovering, but I was concerned for her very survival up until the antidote was administered. I am now versed in the feeling of being ‘worried…’ I am back on limited shifts by day either Beta or Gamma whilst Violet recovers so that she is not left alone during the night. If you require my assistance, I am available.” Data informed.

“If you are certain, you could help me with these regulators.” Geordie replied, Data nodded his head and they set to planning then starting the maintenance.

Violet tried to relax but felt restless in her quarters, her mother welcomed the opportunity to spend time with her younger daughter as she missed all but Com Link contact with Rose Violet’s older sister who was working on a planet undertaking geological surveys. The two women enjoyed cups of hot tea. “I will let Rose know that you are feeling better, perhaps you two may get together again soon.” Rosalynne suggested.

“We talk via Com Link when we can, we just need to coordinate our efforts to meet up.” Violet replied.

“I know that your father would not ask you, but I will. Are you still wanting to stay on the Enterprise? You can always return home with me.” Rosalynne offered.

“Mum, I am happy here onboard ship, I need this opportunity for my career and because it interests me. I also enjoy being with Data I really care for him our relationship is very important to me and I do not wish to be apart from him.”

“Data is good for you, both your dad and I can see that, he devoted himself to your care and spoke to you reassuringly whilst you were unconscious in sickbay. He demonstrated his sensitivity to our needs as your parents and he made allowance for time for us to be together as family without being asked.” Rosalynne informed.

“Mum, Data is very dear to me he is an amazing person, I feel fortunate to have him in my life.” Violet smiled. 

Rosalynne held her daughter as they sat together on the sofa. “I understand my dear, Data is very special.”

Early evening Data returned and with Rosalynne’s help he programmed the replicator with her family favourite recipe for vegetable soup. The aroma of the soup and warm Irish Soda bread restored Violet’s appetite without overwhelming her current delicate stomach. The four of them dinned together, Data consumed a little food as encouragement for Violet to eat.

Admiral Doran produced a data chip, which he said who be of interest to both Violet and Data. Data uploaded the information stored into his PADD. His curiosity piqued at the file titles, he transferred one file into the ship’s computer with command for a projection against a bulkhead wall and sound. They all sat on the sofa and waiting in anticipation. Moving images appeared a title ‘The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes Episode 1 – A Scandal In Bohemia, Granada TV 1984.’ Data sat mesmerised at the projection for it was the first time that he had seen the ancient depiction of the famous portrayal of Sherlock Holmes played by Jeremy Brett. The recordings had been in the Doran family for generations and Violet had seen the programmes several times when she was younger, but she was delighted to have a copy now with her. They sat in silence, Violet lightly squeezed Data’s hand, he turned and beamed a smile at her.

Admiral Doran informed that all of the Granada series from Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, The, Return of Sherlock Holmes, The Case-Book of Sherlock Holmes and The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes plus longer movie length episodes were included on the chip. “We can watch them together over the course of the next few months.” Violet informed.

“Violet I would very much appreciate the opportunity to view these with you.” Data responded enthusiastically.

After the guests left, Violet retired to bed. Sensing that Data was hesitant she encouraged him to join her. Data undressed then climbed into bed. Violet took Data into her arms and they kissed with gentle ease. Violet rolled onto her side and Data lay holding her in a spooned position she soon fell into a deep. Violet awoke refreshed and stronger the next morning and after a light breakfast she asked Data to join her in bed with ‘I missed you, I need you.” Data and Violet gently made love then lay bodies entwined. 

Violet grew stronger with each passing day. She accompanied her parents to the Arboretum and 10 Forward. Photographs were taken of Violet and Data with her parents plus many of Violet and Data. 

Violet returned to duty 10 days after she had initially taken ill. Meanwhile Admiral and Rosalynne Doran stayed on board another two weeks often dining with Captain Picard and Dr Crusher. The Enterprise returned to Earth after completing the delayed mission to resupply a science station. Rosalynne felt happier that she had experience of staying aboard the ship so that during Com Link chats she had a greater understanding and appreciation of Violet’s life aboard ship. Goodbyes and warm hugs were shared between Violet and her parents. Rosalynne hugged and thanked Data for his devotion to her precious daughter. Admiral Doran shook Data’s hand, Data expressed his regret that he had not been able to protect Violet from the poisoning. Admiral Doran wrapped an arm around Data’s shoulder, “I know that you will protect Violet to the best of your ability. Sometimes things happen ‘out of the blue’ that you cannot anticipate, but I know that when the unexpected happens that you will do whatever you can to protect and care for her.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned earlier Deanna is unable to empathically read Data however she has her inter personal and counselling skills which enable her to understand Data.


	14. ‘MEMORABILIA’  –   SOFT CELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events from Violet's past trouble Data. Note - Violence and graphic sex with BDSM themes.

19:00 hours Violet approached Data’s quarters with a device in hand and a bag on her arm. The door charm rang then the door opened. “Hello Data, can you transfer our recent photos onto my display album whilst I am at Deanna’s for our Girls Night?”

“Of course,” he replied “I will return it when I come over later.”

“I will contact you when I get back to my quarters.” Violet petted Spot before she waltzed off to meet with Deanna, Beverly and Alyssa for a pamper and drinks evening.

Violet was enjoying her evening Deanna Violet’s painted nails scarlet red. Violet then gave the others a French polish. They all applied face masks, did their hair, laughed and drank. 

Data meanwhile set to the task of syncing newer photos to the photo display album. On picking it up he detected a slight rattle. Using a small tool, he opened the back a memory chip fell out. He checked the photo album it only had a slot for one memory chip and that contained a chip. Data synced the photos to the fitted chip, as his curiosity was piqued, he exchanged the chips and retained the original in a safe place. 

Data turned on the photo album, sat next to Spot on the sofa to view the saved files. He watched in silence for the full 2 hours and 19 minutes. He placed the photo album on the sofa stood up, his brows low and furrowed, jaw set, teeth grinding, enraged. He balled up his hands into fists walked a bulkhead wall by the exterior door repeatedly punched with his right hand. He then inspected the damage to both the wall and his hand. Left his quarters and went to main engineering. Data proceeded to collect both tools and components before turning on his heels to leave for his quarters. Geordi called after him and gave chase, to no avail.

At 21:50 hours, when the activities were drawing to a natural conclusion, Violet’s Com Badge chirped she acknowledged a call from Geordi “Can you meet be at Data’s quarters?” 

‘On my way’ Violet said her goodbyes and collected her bag and went towards the turbolift.

Upon exiting at Deck 2 she was met by a concerned Geordi. “Glad you are here I am hoping that you can help?”

“I will if I can.” she replied.

Geordi explained,”20 minutes ago, Data arrived in engineering he collected some components and tools. I noticed that his right hand was badly damaged. I called out but he left. I gave chase, saw him enter his room but he won’t give me access. Do you know anything about it?” 

“No, I don’t” she relied, concern in her voice. They set a hurried pace until they reached Data’s quarters. The door chimed no reply. “Data darling it’s me.”’ still no response. “Data I am here with Geordi, if you don’t open the door, I will get security to do it for me because I am concerned enough from what Geordi has told me”’ After a few moments the door opened. Data was seated at the dining room table his back turned to the door.

“Violet I do not wish for you to see me like this…” Violet rushed around the side to get a better look at him. Data’s hand was damaged Violet paled in shock. She took a dining room chair giving Data space.

Geordi approached Data’s right side and spoke “It’s going to be alright Data. Can I take a look?” Data nodded, Geordi inspected the hand “You have damaged servos and joints in your hand, evident from Data’s inability to open his tightly clenched fist. You are leaking lubrication fluid and your bioplast is torn in several places. Data can you tell me how this happened?” Data remained stony silent. 

From where she was sat Violet could see the bulkhead by the door and she noticed multiple deep indentations. “Data I can see that you have damaged your hand, I can also see damage to a bulkhead. Have you punched the wall?” Violet asked in a gentle manner. Data nodded his head.

Geordi turned and looked at the wall “The bulkheads are constructed from a composite of tritanium and titanium and are incredibly strong” he said mainly for Violet’s benefit “no wonder you damaged your hand Data, but we can repair it but it will take some time and some more materials.” Geordi called main engineering and summoned the delivery of specific items to the cabin, which Violet collected. Whilst Geordie worked diligently on Data’s hand. 

Violet then sat on the sofa, she caught Data’s eyes staring at her she mouthed “Why?” Data’s eyes moved to the photo album. Violet picked up the device, activated the playback sat and waited. Soon the colour had drained from her face, she eventually placed the device face down on the sofa, got up and obtained a hot tea and then sat in silence. After changing several components and over four hours of intricate work the repair was finally completed with the use of the dermal repair device. Once his labours were over, he accepted a drink of herbal tea and Spot finally emerged from her hiding place under the work console table.

“Thank you, Geordi for assisting me, can we talk later in the day.” Data stated gratefully.

“Sure Data, catch up with you well after I have had a good rest.” Geordi finished his drink and departed.

After a few minutes of silence Violet asked Data to join her on the couch and patted the seat next to her, he nodded and joined her. Violet traced the fingers of one hand over his now repaired right hand, Data curled his hand caressing her fingers with his thumb.

“Data, you earlier expressed concern about me viewing your damaged hand.” She stared.

“Yes, because it reinforces my artificiality” Data answered in a frustrated manner.

“I fully accept you for who you are, I was shocked by the thought of you being injured.” Violet held his right hand brought it up to her lips and fluttered it with kisses. Violet then picked up the photo album, turned and asked “Data, how did you find this material?”

“I found it on a second memory chip that was loosely fitted into the casing of the album” He responded.

“I was not aware of this second chip...Is there anything that you would like to ask me?” she softly enquired.

“What is the purpose of the video recordings?” Data asked

“So, there is more than one?” Violet said in surprise.

“Yes. I watched several running for a total of 2 hours and 19 minutes.” Data’s voice was low but he was struggling to reign in his emotions.

“The recordings were made without my knowledge or consent. They must have been made by my ex and I presume that they all were of a similar nature in that they were of a highly intimate nature.” Data nodded “Whilst I consented to the sexual encounters and activities in the material that I watched. I cannot say that I know what motivated him to him make these ‘sex-tapes’. I can speculate, he may have used them for masturbatory aids for use when he was alone… I visited his apartment a few times each week and the photo display device was mine, but I left it at his home and retrieved it when our relationship broke down. 

“Some people, including couples, with consent of all parties, do film their sexual encounters. Either to watch back together to heighten sexual desire, or alone especially when they are separated for some time. Others do it as part of exhibitionist behaviour to show or sell to others.”

Data spoke, “I considered that in all probability you were not aware that your intimate relationship activities were being recorded due to the seeming covert placement of the camera…I became angry at the violation of your privacy…but also seeing you engaged in sexual activities with another man and taking pleasure with and from him. I was also puzzled by…”Data halted unwilling to proceed.

“Data, I am so sorry about you finding and viewing this material. I cannot turn back time and remove ‘him’ from my life. But it happened. I am not ashamed of enjoying sex Data, but I am disappointed and a little angry too. What he did was a violation of my trust.”

“I am angry with Charles Hind, I do not think that I will be able to restrain myself from inflicting incredible, debilitating physical pain if I see him again.” Data responded.

“You took it out on the bulkhead instead?” Violet enquired calmly.

“Instead? No! In lieu of Hind!” Data seethed.

Violet looked Data in his eyes and gently cupped his face and tense jaw “And what of me? What about us?” her eyes glazed over, she looked away and blinked and dropped her arm.

Data held her chin and turned her face to his then wiped her spilled tears with the backs of his fingers his features softened. “I care for you deeply, I don’t want to lose you, I could never harm you. I know rationally you are the only one that has a right to feel aggrieved by Hinds actions…However I have been profoundly affected. I have let you down. I will endeavour to do better, be better”

“Data, not many men would be happy to find images of their partner cavorting with an ex. Indeed, many might feel aggrieved like you. But, unlike any other man, your exceptional intelligence, strength and speed which requires you to reign in your aggressive response.” 

Data nodded and appeared calmer. “I care for you so very much my love.” 

Violet reached up and pulled Data’s head for a gentle kiss. She pulled away arose and walked to the wall and ran her fingers over the indentations and murmured “Your gentleness towards me belies your incredible strength.” Data came up behind her, her wrapped and arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck. She turned and gazed into hid glowing eyes, Data’s lips found hers and her kissed her passionately.

“Perhaps you would prefer if I wasn’t always so gentle.” Data spoke huskily. Violet’s eyes widened “I observed you being tied by your wrists to the bed and the rough nature of your coupling …I am puzzled and curious. Was that ‘his’ sexual proclivity or yours?”

“It is mine. Does that shock you?” she enquired brazenly.

“No, but I find it intriguing.” Data admitted.

Violet reached up and unfastened Data’s uniform top, he then pulled it off followed by his undershirt. Meanwhile, Violet unfastened his uniform pants stroking his tenting erection. Data stripped off the remainder of his clothes, then began to undress Violet with a heightened sense of urgency. Once they were both naked, he picked up the silk scarf that Violet had been wearing took her hands and bound them together. Data pressed her up against the wall, raised her arms high above Violet’s head pressed against the metal wall. He placed a thigh between hers and ran the fingers of his right hand up her thigh and onto her labia. “You are hot and wet for me.”

“Yes” she sighed “You turn me on, I want you to fuck me!” she demanded.

“I will take my pleasure as I see fit, do with you what I want to fulfil MY DESIRE.” Violet nodded and licked her lips. Data brought his right hand across her ass and lifted her level with his high erection. He lowered her onto the head of his cock and thrust and forward hard and deep pinning Violet to the wall her hands gripped firmly. She cried out and wrapped her legs around Data’s waist. Her cries became muffled by his forceful fervent kisses to which she responded with equal passion. Data began to thrust and grind his hips into hers. Breaking from their kisses he spoke in a deep and authoritative tone “How does it feel to be fucked deep and hard by a real man, I can do things to you like no other, but are you prepared to submit completely to me?”

“Data, I will submit fully to you. I beg you please don’t stop.” Violet panted.

“I have only but started” Data growled. “I am going to release your wrists keep them elevated and look directly into my eyes.” Violet nodded and complied. Data slipped his left hand between their bodies and kneaded her breasts gentle at first and then firmer, then he gripped a nipple and applied increasing pressure.

Violet gasped “Oh it feels so good!” He then teased Violet’s other nipple. She felt heat rise throughout her body in response to his rough handling and the intensity of his gaze. Data varied the intensity and depth and the motion of his hips. She groaned and moaned with pleasure as he filled her up. “I am so close, please let me come!” Data responded by increasing the friction between their bodies, “Oh God Yes!” she wailed. Realising that she was on the very edge of an orgasm he pulled his torso millimetres away and reduced the friction that she craved.

“Please let me come!” Violet begged. Data sniggered in response and her jaw firmly in his left hand whilst his right gripped her buttocks tightly. When Violet’s breathing had settled, he again thrust fast and deep building up friction, however he was rightly confident in his sexual prowess and his ability to read her heightening arousal by his sensory range which surpassed any human. He edged her multiple times but refused to allow her repeated begging to bring her to orgasm. After some time though her gaze remained intent, she tired and her arms fell over his head on onto his neck. 

“Ah, you broke the rules so here are the consequences.” Data lifted her up and off him and told her to kneel with her hands behind her back. Violet did as she was instructed. “Open your mouth”, she readily complied, the head of his cock stretched her mouth. Data applied his hands to the back of her head and applied pressure as encouragement for her to take in as much of his cock as she was able, their eyes still locked. Data released his hold on her head before he knew she would gag. Violet had other ideas and gradually pressed forward until her gag reflex responded, she stated to choke, drool running from her mouth. Data promptly applied his hands to her hear and pushed back allowing her to breathe. “Your eagerness to suck me has not gone unnoticed”. 

Data picked her up and raised her enough that his hard long and thick cock penetrated her again. He pushed them into the wall and began thrusting as a pace and friction whilst piercing her with his eyes. Violet’s long red fingernails gouged into his back, she groaned and moaned but she thought better than to beg for him to let her come. She felt her body tighten and twitch with a burning heat. Data increased the intensity of his thrusts and friction “Come for me, I know you cannot control yourself, so I have to control you. ”He spoke in a deep and commanding tone. Violet shook, and she broke eye contact as her eyes rolled. Waves of ecstasy rolled as she cried her release. Data groaned and came hard within her. Then after a few minutes allowing Violet to compose herself he softened and slowly withdraw and held her tenderly.

“Violet, I hope that my efforts met your expectations. It is the first time that I have engaged in BDSM.” Data said meekly seeking approval.

“Data, if it takes anger to reveal your dominant side…you are going to earn the ship-wide nickname of Mr Angry.” He smiled “My god Data that was amazing” she cooed “For future reference we just need to agree on our boundaries, scenarios, and have some safety code words. Just so you know I like to ‘switch’.” Data looked puzzled She gripped his jaw in her hands “Do not expect to be the only one playing dominant or ‘top’ in this relationship. I will enjoy returning the favour, don’t think that I don’t know your weak spots.” She cackled to herself. 

Violet yawned “I think we will need to bed down here tonight. Data converted the sofa into the bed whilst Violet was in the bathroom. He was waiting in bed, after giving Spot some attention. Violet slipped into the sheets. The lovers cuddled. “You do know that you have absolutely nothing to prove in respect of my ‘ex’.”

“I know.” Data replied confidently “I have seen his so called ‘performances’ in the recordings he provided.” 

“See Data, every cloud has a silver lining. Thankfully. I am not working tomorrow. I think that we both need use of your dermal regenerator you have gouges in your back and damaged skin and I need it to be able to walk tomorrow.” Data obliged treating Violet, then showing her which setting and how to repair his skin, which she did with skill and dedication. 

Finally, before sleep they agreed to tell Geordie a version as close to the truth without any details. Spot joined then in bed, Data turned off the lights, Violet was soon fast asleep. Data activated his dream programme for several hours, with erotic dreams producing a smile on his face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The following morning Data visited Geordi in engineering. “May we speak alone.”

“Yeah sure.” Geordi responded.

“Yesterday evening, I became aware that Violet’s ex-partner had acted in a manner that violated Violet’s trust. I became enraged and punched the bulkhead several times. The rest you are aware of. Violet only later became aware of what ‘he’ had done. We are both upset but have discussed the situation and have come to an understanding. I will be exploring my anger issues with Counsellor Troi.”

“That’s a good idea Data, do you want me to get the bulkhead repaired?”

“No. It will serve as a reminder to me about what happens when I lose control.” Data stated enigmatically.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. ‘WICKED GAMES’   -   CHRIS ISAAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fasten your seatbelts it's going to be another bumpy ride!

The wind swept Violet’s hair and her dress billowed then clung to her form her arms spread like wings, she breathed in the salt in the air as the seas waves crashed against the rocks below and the foam brushed the wet sand. Violet was stood on a cliff top, grass under her feet, gulls were circling above calling out. She was lost in the moment enjoying the beautiful vista. Data walked towards the cliff edge and wrapped his arms around Violets waist. “Wicklow coastline, you recreated it for me?” Violet enquired.

“I recall that you commented that you enjoy walking there, I rendered what I considered to be the most aesthetically appealing holodeck experience.” Data stated with a warm smile.

“Thank you darling, I do miss home”’ She gazed out to sea.

“It provided an excellent opportunity to paint you against such a striking backdrop. I am satisfied with the progress thus far. However, you will need to be patient until I finish the piece and the oil paint dries.” Data urged.

“Data, I hope that you haven’t transferred paint onto this gorgeous dress that you gave me.” Violet pouted, checking the folds of her long dress.

Data looked with mock offence, “I do not transfer paint onto my hands, with my dexterity and precision when applying paints.”

“Of course not, I recall the occasion that you chased me around your cabin with gouache paint smothered all over your hands.” Violet chided.

“You are right, instead of painting you, I had the notion to apply paint on you. Though you did run around you succumbed in the end.” Data said with a knowing smile.

“Yes, I did, but you ended up as covered in paint as I was.” She smiled recalling the memory.

Data conceded, “But I enjoyed the crude artistic manner that you used to apply mine and the cleansing ritual afterwards.” His eyes twinkled.

“You have created so many paintings of me, it is a wonder that you are not bored.” She queried.

“Venus, you are my muse, my magnum opus features you.” He gushed.

“Perhaps, but not all is destined for the eyes of others.” Violet added coquettishly. 

“Alas, indeed”’ he stated in a resigned manner.

“And you with a modesty subroutine as well!” Violet mock chided.

“Art is different my love.” Data mused.

Violet laughed “It is easy for you to say.”

Data returned to his easel, covered the painting and packed up his paint, brushes and sundry items into a basket. He returned to Violet and they took the opportunity, that the programme provided, to walk hand in hand. Data was unusually quiet and seemed to be in a contemplative mood.

“Penny for your thoughts Data” Violet stated. Data’s tilt of the head and access of his memory banks was, unusually for him, not forthcoming. He stated plainly “Tempus fugit”, time flies. Violet you have been aboard the Enterprise for just over six months and you leave in another three. I do not wish to contemplate my life, no, my existence, without you near to me. Data halted, turned towards Violet and cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her. He gazed into Violets eyes and professed ‘I love you’ seeking affirmation from Violet.

“I love you Data.” She replied in earnest. Data kissed her tenderly with more passion and held her in his arms “My time here is limited but we need to make the most out of each moment that we have together… we can be a couple yet apart. I don’t have a solution the ship is your home and it is where most of your friends are. It is a privilege to work her and call it home, I will miss being here.”

Data took a few steps away turned and stated “I consider you my soulmate, I want to spend the rest of our lives together, but I realise that I am being selfish as I cannot fulfil all your desires. When we first talked, you spoke of passing down family heirlooms to your children and you would be a wonderful mother. 

“However, I cannot give you the family you crave. You deserve to find lasting happiness and contentment with someone who can be a father to you children. One of my greatest wishes was to be a father and as you are aware, I was fortunate to have had a daughter Lal who lived but briefly. An old Earth saying has been a near constant refrain in my consciousness and in my dreams. ‘If you love someone, let them go’. Although it pains me, I think that it is for the best.” Data looked heartbroken.

Violet was stunned into silence. She walked over to the cliff edge and sat down on the grass and hugged her knees tightly to her chin. She sat processing what she had just heard –“Data tells me he loves me- I am his soul mate -he wants to spend his life with me – he is letting me go – he says it is for the best.”

Eventually sensing Data was near Violet shouted “You don’t get to decide what is best for me. You have never even asked me what I WANT in my life. You have made assumptions with no apparent consideration of what many possibilities lie ahead. We don’t always get what we want, luck and opportunity both play their part. Have you considered that I may not be able to have biological children, I may wish to pursue adoption, or if my partner cannot father biological children I may try assisted fertility via male donor. Perhaps you have considered these options, but they don’t appeal to you, maybe you just don’t want to raise a human child that has, by its very necessity, been biologically fathered by another man. 

“I would have supported you to have further ‘artificial life form’ children as part of a family. I thought that you were different to other men with the absence of narcissism and huge ego, but maybe I am wrong, then you are clearly not a man who I can commit to being in a long-term relationship with.” Violet felt emotionally exhausted and defeated. She held her head in her hands, which served as a physical barrier to, and rejection of Data as much as to protect herself from his rejection of her.

Data quietly approached, crouched down beside Violet then sat on his heels. He gently placed his hand flat upon her back as a gesture of solace. Violet withdrew her hands from her face, opened her eyes and looked at Data’s face. His yellow eyes were glassy, and tears were streaming down his face. “I am sorry that I hurt you. You are correct that I made assumptions which I now know are erroneous. I thought that as I could not give you children that in time you would pity me, despise me, then reject me, possibly having lost the option to have biological children of your own. 

“I would be honoured to raise children with you human or otherwise by whatever circumstances they are born, I would surely love them as I love Lal. You may even decide to find a temporary or intermittent mate to father your children and I would gladly raise them with you. I simply want you to be happy.”

“Data, if you had just said that earlier, there are ways and means for us to have a family, it is just that the route will be a long and winding road.” They embraced and tenderly kissed. “No more maudlin until I have to leave.”

They eventually parted and walked to where Data had been painting, Violet picked up the basket of paints and brushes and Data the covered painting and easel. Data ended and saved the programme, then her and Violet exited Holodeck 3.

\----------------------------------------------------------


	16. ‘THE LOOK OF LOVE’  –  ABC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations for Data and Violet.

Mid November and Violet’s Birthday weekend coincided with a Jazz and Swing concert being arranged by Commander Riker. Violet had been fortunate to attend several music and other social events whilst aboard ship with Data or other friends that she had made. 

Violet had the luxury of time to pamper herself and get ready whilst listening to some of her favourite musical tracks. She styled her hair into a long loose braid, applied her makeup and slipped into a lilac silk gown that was styled on Earth 1930’s era with a high round collarless neck with empire cut dress with gathering around the bust, lightly padded shoulders and long sleeves with long fitted cuff with eight small covered buttons on each sleeve. The back has a covered button at the top but was otherwise open to the waist. The skirt was biased cut and contoured her silhouette and ended at her ankles. Her shoes were lilac with a small heel. As a finishing touch she sprayed lightly sprayed herself with 'Parisienne' fragrance. Violet took a last look in the full length as the door chimed right on time.

The door opened and Data appeared wearing a complimenting lilac silk shirt and black pants and shoes. He held in his hand a small corsage of delicate violets and a miniature yellow rose and white gypsophilia set against a green leaf background. Violet beamed in surprise as he attached the corsage to the top of Violet’s dress using her gold and ametrine pin broach. Data crooked his arm and Violet slipped her hand onto his arm and they left for their evening activities.

10 Forward was packed and there was a buzz in the air, fortunately Data had reserved seats for Violet, Deanna and himself. Violet and Deanna enjoyed their cocktails. Will Riker and the accompany band played jazz music and old 20th Century Earth American Songbook Standards which got people, foot tapping, clapping, singing and dancing. Midway through the band had a refreshment break. Violet complimented the band members on their superb performances. After a couple more songs, Will announced that Data would be entertaining them with an acoustic number, much to Violet’s surprise. Data sat perched on a high stool with an acoustic guitar he told the audience that he was dedicating the piece to Violet, the song was ‘In Answer’ by a 20th century band The Chameleons. He played the opening notes and began to sing –

“One afternoon. A part of me parted too soon. It slipped away. I don’t know what to say. Eyes that drew me in. To wonderful, wonderful sin. And it blew me away. I don’t know what to say…In answer. Nothing matters to me. Believe me. You own my soul completely… And from day to day. And from hour to hour. I will be. Always in your power. Set my spirit free… As I fell to the ground. My head swam around and around. And I didn’t know which way was up or down. One cold grey afternoon. A part of me parted too soon. It slipped away. I don’t know what to say…In answer, in answer. You’re all that matters to me. You’re all that matters to me. You own my soul completely.”

The audience was still listening to the beautiful love song. Violet was enraptured and delighted that Data would sing one of her most cherished songs and dedicate it to her. As the vocals soared at the finale, the audience applauded loudly.

Data slipped off the stool and passed his guitar to a band member. He entered the audience an held an upturned palm of his hand to Violet who was sitting in the front row, he guided her up from her seat. Data dropped onto one knee and deftly produced a small black box, which he opened. Nestled within was a the beautiful ametrine and diamond ring in the gold band that she and Data had viewed at San Francisco. Data gently took Violet's small hand in his own then said “Violet, will you do me the honour of being my wife? Will you marry me?” Violet leaned forward and managed to say “Yes”. Violet relaxed her fingers and Data slipped the engagement ring onto the third finger of her left hand. He then gracefully stood and gathered her into him and kissed her passionately. The audience erupted with cheers and applause.

Will Riker’s voice boomed, “I would like to be the first to congratulate Data and Violet. But I have a message from Admiral Doran it reads ‘This message only works if Violet says yes. On the basis that she has, CONGRATULATIONS to you both all our love Mum and Dad.” Additional band members entered the stage including classical musicians. Will Riker then announced “The next is highly appropriate for tonight’s celebrations ‘The Look of Love’ by a 20th Century band ABC.” Lt Mike Gregson sang, “That’s the look, that’s the look. Hip hip hooray. That’s the look. Yippee ai yippee aiay. That’s the look, that’s the look. Be lucky in love. Look of love.’”

Data and Violet danced the foxtrot arm in arm with Data both were radiating happiness and joy. They were locked in a deep connective gaze and that excluded all others, savouring the moment.

As the song ended loud whistling, cheers and applause rang out. Data reluctantly loosened his hold on Violet as crew members came over to congratulate the couple and women to look at Violet’s ring. Deanna rushed over to hug and congratulate her friends. Geordi who attended at Data’s request, shook Data’s hand “Well done, I’ve got to hand it to you, you chose well, I am happy for you both.” And he kissed Violet on the cheek. Captain Picard and Beverly Crusher congratulated the couple. 

Later Worf addressed Violet “You are a very fine mate for Data, as you would be for a Klingon warrior" Then turning to Data "You Data are fortunate indeed.”

“Worf, I know how fortunate I am.” Data responded with a smile.

“Yes, I too am well aware of my own good fortune.” Violet added.

The couple found themselves being congratulated by Guinan who invited Violet to sample a cocktail. Guinan handed Violet the same mix of yellow and purple cocktail that she had given to Data many months previously. “It is gorgeous Violet announced”.

“I didn’t have a name for it yet but how about ‘V&D’ in celebration of your engagement.” Guinan suggested. Data and Violet looked at one another smiled broadly and nodded their heads.

The couple danced through the evening. When they finally sat down Violet quizzed Data, “So how many people knew that you were going to propose?”

“No one here, I told them that I was doing something special for your Birthday which is from midnight. However, you will have deduced that, in accordance with old Earth customs, I asked your father for his permission to ask for his daughter’s hand in marriage…fortunately he said yes.” The Data added “But I would have asked you regardless.”

“Thank you, for everything that you have done in preparation for this evening, it has been so beautiful and prefect. I will contact home and Rose tomorrow.” Violet added.

Data escorted Violet back to her quarters and did not need to ask if he was staying the night. Violet got very little sleep as they languidly made love over several hours, but finally exhaustion took its toll on her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. ‘ROBOSAPIEN’   -   DIE KRUPPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue mission provides promise of intrigue.

The small vessel was both stationary and unlit. Fortunately, the sensors on the Enterprise 1701-D were both capable of detecting the vessel and willing to investigate the seeming mystery.

“Captain the ship is not responding to our hail” Worf informed.

“What do we know of this vessel?” Captain Picard enquired.

“It is not of any single known design. Rather it is a collection of different alien technologies, most notably Ferengi in his bow design, the propulsion appears most similar to a Romulan design. But it does not appear to be in use currently, the weapons systems appear to be Klingon…”

“Thank you Mr Data.” Captain Picard responded.

“Neither the shield nor weapons have been activated Sir.” Lt Worf added.

“Scans indicate that there appears to be only one life form on board.” Data informed.

“Commander Riker! Take an away team over to the ship.” the Captain ordered.

“Aye Sir, Data you’re with me, Worf also!”

The Away Team of three beamed aboard the main space of the small ship. A male humanoid was slumped apparently unconscious over the large pilot’s chair. On closer inspection the man’s right thigh had a large penetrative wound from rear to the front of his leg which pinned him to the chair. “Riker to sickbay urgent medical treatment needed one injured adult male humanoid.”

Dr Crusher and her team arrived at the alien ship. She looked at the injuries and stated “He is exsanguinating. If we don’t move him soon he will die. However, the penetrating metal from the lower chair may be plugging the bleed.”

“May I be of assistance, perhaps in lifting him off the penetrating metal armature?” Data enquired.

“I think that it is going to be the best shot at saving the patient, but we need to try to tourniquet above the injury to minimise blood loss.” 

Data used the fabric of his weapons holster passed it around the injured man’s upper thigh and pulled sufficiently tight to serve the purpose of restricting blood flow to the limb. Data braced his legs against the metallic floor then scooped the injured man in both hands lifting him of the metal rod.

“Three to sickbay, Data, myself and an unknown male.” Dr Crusher stated.

They materialised in Sickbay. Data gently lay the man on a bio bed for Dr Crusher and then stepped aside. “Data to Commander Riker, do you want me to return to the stranded ship?”

“No that will be all, Riker out.”

Data, looked down at his uniform which was covered in blood of varying hues of red. He removed the outer top and made his way to his quarters to change. There he found Violet playing with spot. “My God, what happened Data?” Violet exclaimed in concern. He quickly gave an explanation then changed his uniform, transferred his com badge and headed off to the Bridge.

A few hours later Violet received a request from Dr Crusher to attend sickbay. Violet was wearing her counsellor dress and com badge she was taken to the medical doctor’s office. “Dr Doran it may be helpful if you spoke with our new patient, he hasn’t engaged with the medical team in any meaningful way. I am treating him for a fractured femur and associated flesh wounds. He also had a minor concussion with cuts to his head which I have treated. 

“However, he has rotator cuff damage to his right shoulder but is reluctant to let anyone assist. An interesting matter came to my attention, the medical tricorder detected a cybernetic implant, a replacement right arm. So, I considered that it may be appropriate for you to try to engage with him.”

Violet approached the patient. He was a man who looked to be in his late 20’s tall, of muscular build, with blue eyes and sandy coloured hair with a choppy haircut. He wore old stained clothing of brown leather and jersey. He was sat semi reclined on a bio bed protectively holding his right shoulder. He looked up with a scowl.

“Hello, I am Dr Violet Doran and my role here is that of a ships counsellor, can I be of assistance to you. May I sit down beside you?” The taciturn man nodded his head and Violet pulled up a seat. “Thankyou” Violet gently said with a smile. “I cannot help but notice that you are holding your shoulder, is it bothering you?’” the man nodded. Would you allow me to look?” The man gingerly released his hold of his shoulder then proceeded to remove his top, from his left arm then over his head he finally rolled the top off his right arm under the covers of the blanket that covered the bed. His right shoulder was exposed, it was red and bruised. “Would you allow Dr Crusher and her team to treat your shoulder?” The man shook his head in reply. “Would you allow me to treat you with a dermal and deep tissue regenerator?”, he nodded his head.

Dr Crusher demonstrated the settings for deep tissue and skin repair. Violet began the treatment, “What shall I call you?”

“Jared Taylor”’ the man replied.

“Well hello Jared, glad to meet you. It is a lovely name.” Violet smiled.

“My father was Terran and I was given a name similar to that of his own.” Jared’s hair fell forward exposing an ear which had a distinctive elongated pointed pina indicating either Vulcan or Romulan heritage. He spotted Violet’s gaze moving to his ear. “My mother is Romulan.”

“You travel alone?” Violet enquired.

“Yes, I trade, or undertake supply runs for other traders.” Jared replied.

“What happened to cause your injuries?” Violet enquired.

“My ship hit a plasma stream, it spun around, and I must have blacked out at some point before your Team found me. I just hope that the ship remains in running order. I need to be on my way.” Jared stated hurriedly. 

“Our engineering Team could assist you with checks and possibly repairs if necessary. However, you require further treatment for your leg injury.” Jared sighed in resignation and nodded his head.

“Do you have a problem with your right arm, one of our specialist officers could help. Am I correct in my understanding that you have a prosthesis”’ Jared nodded his head. “May I take a look.”

“It does not bother you?" Jared asked.

“No not at at all, my specialist field is counselling support for people with prosthetics.” Jared nodded again. Violet removed the blanket from the arm, she observed a flesh toned limb with bioplast the hand was encased in a leather glove which Jared removed. “Has the functioning of the limb changed since the plasma incident?”

“I am not sure, but I will check” the fingers moved, and the arm curled and then straightened. “Can you pass me a glass of water?” Violet obliged. Jared picked held the glass, raised it and it slipped onto the bed, spilling the contents. “The dexterity, fine motor control settings appear to be defective.” 

“There are a couple of officers who would be able to assist, one has an arm that is similar to yours. Would you like one of them to assist?” Violet spoke gently.

“Yeah, whatever. I have not seen anyone with a similar cybernetic arm, that would be interesting.” Jared replied with a tight smile.

“I will contact him to see when he would be available, and I will come back.” Violet left the room then contacted Data via her Com Badge. “Data, are you available to come to sickbay regarding our guest?”

“Captain Picard has authorised my absence from the bridge so I will attend.” Data responded.

“Please bring your repair kit. Violet out.”

Data attended, kit in hand. Jared had a look of surprise when he saw Data.

“I am Commander Data, how may I assist?” Data asked. Jared demonstrated the limitations of his prosthesis. “If you will allow me, I need to make incisions into the bioplast skin so that I may inspect the structures beneath.” Jared nodded. Data cut through the skin and scrutinised the servos and joints, “There is an issue with the relay attenuators, I can repair these.” 

“Will there be evidence of the repair?” Jared enquired with concern.

“Unlikely”’ Data replied. Jared nodded his head. Data set to work with fine tools after a few minutes he closed up the skin then used a dermal regenerating tool. Jared repeated dexterity tasks with the arm hand responding back to baseline. 

“Thanks” Jared stated. Data nodded and left.

“Is that an android?” Jared enquired.

“Yes, HE is the artificial life form, he also saved your life earlier today.” Violet corrected.

Jared cast his eyes downwards. “I am sorry. I meant no offence.”

“None taken rather I wanted to assist you in filling the gaps in your memory…how long have you had the prosthesis?” Violet enquired.

“Around five months.” Jared recalled.

“It is very fine work, rarely seen. I noticed your concern about the repair.” Violet queried.

“The Creator is a very private man who insisted that any repairs are undertaken by him, I have no wish to upset him especially as I have an outstanding debt to him and I make delivery and supply runs for him.” Jared said nervously.

“Your secret is safe with me.” Violet assured. “You may keep the dermal regenerator I will ask Dr Crusher to demonstrate its use with you.”

“Thanks” Jared replied.

“May I ask for a personal favour?” she enquired.

“Go ahead” Jared stated.

“I need to contact the Creator’.” She stated.

“I don’t know, he chooses who he wants to talk to, and he would not be happy to speak with anyone from Starfleet.” He shook his head.

“It has been a fortunate happenstance that has brought us together, I implore you to help me. I pose no threat to either you or the Creator. I wish to speak to him regarding a personal matter, I would not inform anyone in Starfleet.” 

“I will take you to my ship. I communicate with him via a coded subspace messages on protected devices. You may try to contact him but don’t expect a warm welcome.”

“Thankyou" Violet stated.

Jared swung his legs over the biobed slid to the floor his legs taking the weight. He winced.

“You may wait until you are feeling stronger and in less pain.” She said.

“No, I will take you now if you can transport me.” Jared replied.

Violet collected an anti-gravity chair and Jared hopped in and grabbed his leather jacket from a nearby chair. “Well there is no better time than the present. I will let Dr Crusher know that I am to accompany you to your ship.”

Violet and Jared made their way to Transporter Room 3. Violet instructed the transporter operator to transport them into Jared’s ship for 'rehabilitation purposes'. 

Once onboard Jared located a communicator device and pressed a button, the device flashed. After a few minutes a curt voice could be heard. “What is it that you want?” A male voice answered harshly.

“I have experienced some problems when my ship hit a plasma stream and I received vital assistance from someone who admires your work and wishes to speak with you.” Jared responded meekly.

“You know the rules about strangers.” The harsh voice cautioned.

“I can vouch for her.” Jared countered.

“Your instincts better be right or else.” The voice threatened. Jared nodded and passed the communicator to Violet.

“Hello, my name is Violet Doran.” She stated warmly. “I was admiring your cybernetic work. Such artisanship and genius of the form and function, that I have rarely seen, and only once have I seen science and craft that has surpassed even this.”

“I seriously doubt that you have seen anything to even closely positively compare with, and none which better my work.” The voice sneered.

“Well, you are entitled to your opinion, as I am mine…the bioplast skin is remarkable but could have been a little softer and finer to the touch.”

“Your impertinence intrigues me.” The voice replied.

“Don’t misunderstand me, I am a fan of your work. I concede that you are probably the greatest living cyberneticist.” Violet stated in fient praise.

“Fine” the voice said sarcastically.

“I would love to have the opportunity to speak with you alone.” She urged.

“Time equals money for me.” The voice drawled coldly.

“I would readily recompense you for your time as I for one appreciate the exquisiteness of your work.” Violet bargained.

“How do I know that you are some sort of spy?” The voice retorted suspiciously.

“You may look me up. I am a psychologist and counsellor with special interest in cybernetics. I am in Starfleet, however I am contacting you on out of pure self-interest and I have no intention of informing any Starfleet personnel of our contact.”

“I will check you out, due diligence an’ all. I will contact you. Taylor pass the lady your spare Com. You may contact me on this and no one else is to be informed.” Jared complied.

“I can’t wait, and I promise that you won’t regret it, Violet out.” Violet could barely contain her excitement.

“‘You may only contact me on this and no one else may be informed.” The voice instructed.

“Thank you and goodbye” Violet stated. “Thank you, Jared.” They returned to the Enterprise.

The following day Violet received a sub space message on the com device, fortunately she was alone. “Hello, this is Violet.”

“I have checked you out. But I need to see you, but not on any device linked to Starfleet’s computers. My privacy is paramount.” The Creator stated giving his conditions.

“I will seek to secure such a device. May I contact you later today?” Violet asked.

“That would be acceptable.” The Creator replied.

Violet went to engineering. “Hi Geordi, I am need to be able to provide ongoing support to our visitor, however he is very suspicious of Starfleet. Would it be possible to acquire one of the new generation large screen PADDs that is not linked to the ship’s computers.”

“I don’t see why not. Wait here and I with pick up a new one from engineering stores.” Geordi returned PADD in hand. “There you go.”

“Thanks Geordi” Violet returned to her quarters. She activated the communicator. The disembodied voice answered and gave her instructions on how to code it to accept and send sub space communication with him. Violet then turned off the voice com and activated the large PADD. The image of a man in his 30s appeared on the screen. Violet made an audible gasp.

“I know, I seem to have that effect on women, one look and they can’t get enough.” He stated with a smirk.

Violet composed herself, the face looking back at her was the human doppelganger for Data. “Well I do find you very attractive” she said with confidence, which was not a lie. 

“You are easy on the eyes yourself. Are you single?” He quizzed with interest.

“Are you hitting on me?” Violet asked coquettishly.

“Yes, I am, there’s an absence of women where I am.” he responded with a hint of disappointment to his voice.

“No, I am engaged to be married.” She replied.

“Lucky fella, do you have a sister? If so, is she single?” the Creator pressed on.

“I do, she is a geological scientist and engineer, and as far I am aware, she is single.”

“Interesting” He mused.

“If you would like to meet her, I could try to arrange it.” Violet joked and laughed. “But she would need your name at least.”

“You may call me Altan.” He offered.

“Hello Altan, pleased to see you.” Violet said in honesty.

“You know, I might be your ideal partner!’ he boasted. Violet raised her eyebrow but kept her own counsel on the matter of her betrothed.

“You may well be right. Your offer could be tempting I am interested in you and your craft” she said in truth. They talked for some time and agreed to speak every couple of weeks.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Data called around and kissed Violet in greeting. “I wish to initiate plans for us to marry. Especially as your secondment ends in five weeks. Once we are married you will have leave to remain and I will request upgraded quarters on the outer deck.”

“I would love to marry at home in Ireland in early Spring. I do feel an oligation to return to HQ to work my notice, then I would like some time to plan my wedding so that our families may attend.” 

“My only relative being my mother, our relationship is cordial but is come with some complications. However, I would like to invite her and her husband Pran Tainer to attend from her home on Atare IV.”

“Data are you ok with a wedding say on 17th March, St Patrick’s feast day?” Violet asked.

“Yes, that is as good a date as any. I respect your wish to complete your outstanding duties at Starfleet HQ.” Data replied.

“I will welcome returning here as your wife. I may have to take sabbatical or fully resign on from Starfleet if there is no formal opening for an additional counsellor on the Enterprise.”

“I am interested in undertaking the command course to facilitate the opportunity to be first officer on a Starship or command a starbase. Then we can seek alternative commissions where we can work and be together.” Data informed.

“Thank you Data, will you arrange a meeting with Captain Picard?” 

“Yes, I will now send him a meeting request and inform you of the arrangements.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Enter, now what can I do for the two off you?” asked Captain Picard.

“Captain, we have discussed arrangements for our wedding, 17th March in Ireland is our preference. As you know Violet’s secondment ends during the first week in January.” Data looked towards Violet.

“Sir, I intend to return to my post at Starfleet Command to work at least a month to work my notice period. My preferred option is to seek a sabbatical from Starfleet and return here as Data’s wife pending the identification of a counselling post on a Starship or Starbase.”

“Meanwhile, I wish to complete the Commander Course, as I feel more than ready for a new challenge as a First Officer on a Starship or a Commander on a Starbase where we may have posts together.” Data informed.

“I understand your need to plan your nuptials and your living and working arrangements thereafter". Captain Picard added referring to them both. "I know that Counsellor Troi has both welcomed and benefited from your secondment. Data, I would miss your friendship and your professional skills and unique insights that you bring to your roles here on the Enterprise. However, I recognise that it is more than time for you to consider completing the Commander course and examination and I have every faith in your ability to perform in that capacity. 

"I have in fact considered various scenarios upon your marriage and I was prepared for your requests. Hence, I wish for you both to consider this proposal –

“I can offer you a full or part time role as Counsellor to assist Counsellor Troi. Data, you can start the Commander Course and undertake the test examination, I have every confidence in your ability to perform in that capacity. One you obtain the command rank you will transfer from Science Division to the Command Division, however I would like you to retain responsibilities as head of ship Operations. You will remain as Second Officer but with the full privileges that full Commander rank provides, you will retain your position of Second Officer. When you wish to move into a First Officer or Station Commander post I will give you my full support."

“You have my gratitude Captain, may I consult with my wife for a short while?” Data requested.

“Indeed, I am available in one hour.” Captain Picard replied.

The couple returned to the Captain’s Ready Room, Violet was excited, and both were smiling.

“Captain, after full consideration, I wish to accept your offer.” Data responded

“As do I Captain” Violet stated.

“However,” Data continued “we are willing to commit three years here on The Enterprise before I seek First Officer post on a Galaxy Class or the pending Sovereign Class Ship. Alternatively, I will seek Captaincy of a smaller vessel.”

“That is perfectly acceptable and understandable.” Captain Picard responded before adding “Well there no time like the present for you to start your Command study, I will inform both Commander Riker and Starfleet Command.”

Data looked at Violet and then back at Picard. “Captain, if it is strategically possible, we would be honoured if you would conduct our wedding ceremony.”

“Data and Violet, the honour would be mine.” Captain Picard spoke warmly with a broad smile.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Within a couple of days Jared Taylor was fit enough to be discharged from sick bay and return to his ship which was maintenance checked by members of the engineering team. “Thank you, I hope that our paths cross again.”

“It was lucky for me as well. Thank you for taking the risk of letting me contact the Creator, safe journeys ahead.” With that Jared was transported to the Raptor for his onward journey.


	18. ‘INVADERS MUST DIE’ –  THE PRODIGY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data finds himself in command of The Enterprise in the midst of a battle - can he rise to the challenge?

TWO WEEKS LATER.

The Enterprise’s latest mission was in the Valo system within the Almatha Sector in the Alpha Quadrant close to the Federation border with the Cadassian Union. Captain Picard and Commander Riker were down on Valo III on an ambassadorial mission and were partaking in a ceremony with Bajoran dignitaries being held deep within the planet’s surface and would be out of contact range for a couple of hours. 

Lt Worf from his tactical station announced “Sir, long range sensors indicate energy distortions ahead indicative in size and spread of three Cardassian Gallor-Class cruiser destroyers closing in, 10 minutes until they are within firing range. It is unclear whether they have detected the Enterprise or are targeting the Bajoran settlements within the Valo System.”

Data was seated in the Captain’s chair in command of the ship. “Helm input co-ordinates for Valo VI warp 9.”

“Aye Sir” Helm replied.

“Take the Enterprise into the atmosphere, the combination of radioactivity and ionised storms with afford the Enterprise Saucer Section some protection. Engineering prepare for automatic saucer separation in 90 seconds.” Red Alert and saucer separation warning sounded throughout the ship. “Arm modified high load photon torpedoes… All senior officers to the Battle Bridge. All bridge support officers to immediately report to main bridge.”

“Aye Sir” responded a chorus of voices. 

“Lt Banes, you have the Main Bridge, maintain relative orbit, maintain defensive shields and deploy phasers to defend the Saucer Section. Stardrive to provide defensive support when able. Rendezvous at the co-ordinates I am sending you when you see flares which will be discharged from the Stardrive.

The senior officers entered the emergency turbolift to the Stardrive Battle Bridge. Data took his seat in the Command chair, whilst the red alert siren was silent the lights flashed red to indicate the ships status. The Saucer Section separated and headed into the dense atmosphere of Valo VI. “Helm take the Enterprise 180 degrees from this position around Valo VI.” Data ordered.”

“Aye Sir” Helm replied.

“Helm take the Stardrive to 100,000 kilometres heading towards Valo VII. Tactical, prepare to disperse 15 high yield modified torpedoes over 30,000 metre spread, variable launch pattern over 90 second duration on my command. Ensure all 10 of the phaser banks are fully charged to be locked on enemy ships and discharged immediately upon the detonation of the modified torpedoes. Helm, immediately, upon the discharge of the phaser banks commence random warp 9 jumps of 0.10 second duration every 7 seconds and maintain relative distance with enemy ships. Tactical between jumps lock on Cardassian ships then fire all 10 phaser arrays followed by high yield modified torpedoes. Tactical thereafter to utilise standard high yield torpedoes locked on enemy ships plus continuous phaser bank burst over the three ships. Do you all understand your orders?”

“Aye Sir” came a chorus of replies.

Data had three seconds, a lifetime for him, to consider the situation - the Enterprise possessed the advantages of greater speed, manoeuvrability, shields and weaponry however battling three warships would in all likelihood be a pyrrhic victory for the Stardrive, however the Saucer Section would have a chance to evade detection then alert Starfleet for support including from Allied Fleet.

Three Galor-Class Type-3 destroyers appeared uncloaked at 15,000 metres from the bow weapons charging. Question answered. the Cardassians were seeking the Enterprise as their prize. “Fire modified torpedoes”’ Data ordered, no time for communication with three warships within Federation space and close to Bajoran colonies without the back up of Federation vessels. The first salvo launched fell short of the destroyers but hit their mark with the desired effect. The Cardassian Warships detection and targeting technology lagged behind Galaxy-Class vessels. The detonation of the modified torpedoes masked the location of the Stardrive. The Stardrive phaser banks located on the three ships and hit home. The shields were holding but decreasing in strength. Meanwhile the Enterprise Stardrive benefited from improved shielding due to reduced area of the ship without the Saucer Section.

Before the enemy could return fire the Stardrive briefly accelerated to warp 9 then back to impulse drive at a random position behind the enemy ships followed by accurate target lock and discharge of recharged phaser banks. The enemy ships shields could not compensate, and they were draining power and efficiency, but managed to fire their limited single bank of phasers in the general direction of the Stardrive which jumped again. The Stardrive was suddenly located to the starboard side of the enemy ships, resulting in the Cardassians yet again being unable to deploy the disrupters which were located at their bows. Modified photon torpedoes launched for the third salvo and exploded, the Cardassion ships locked on the explosions whilst the Stardrive again targeted the enemy ships and the fully powered phasers hit home. The fourth cycle of torpedoes, phasers and warp jump resulted in the total loss of enemy deflector shields and damage to the structure of each ship. By the end of the fifth cycle the enemy ships were significantly damaged and the high yield photon torpedoes were finally launched to impact on the Warships, three torpedo launchers each targeted a ship. On impact the Cardassian Ships exploded. The Stardrive was victorious and unscathed.

“Helm intercept the Saucer Section on full impulse power.”

“Aye Sir” Helm replied.

“Tactical, discharge flares when within 5,000 metre range of the Saucer Section.”

“Aye Sir” Lt Worf’s voice replied.

Within a few minutes the Saucer Section came into view. Data gave the command “Initiate automatic docking sequence.” The ships aligned and Saucer Section hull latches synchronised the latching to the Stardrive. The ships computer announced – ‘docking complete.’ 

Data ordered the Battle Bridge crew to return to the main bridge. Once the two bridge crews met, Data ordered the red alert status to be deactivated. He stood in front of the view screen facing the crew. He thanked them for their unwavering dedication to duty and the efficient and effective way that they had responded to an unexpected and challenging situation with the highest level of professionalism that Starfleet could expect. Data then relayed a ship wide message updating the crew and civilians that all was now well. 

“End simulation.” Commander Riker stated. The main bridge dematerialised and the familiar black with yellow gridded holodeck appeared. Commander Riker approached Data. Slapped him hard on the back. “Your response to the challenge was inspiring, you protected the families and crew from the battle and managed to not only destroy all three Cardassian destroyers but did so without incurring any damage. You led the crew with authority, ensured each knew their roles, you acknowledged the challenging situation faced by the crew, thanked them for their input and finally informed the ship. Congratulations Mr Data, with the combination of your performance in the scenario and your perfect written test results, I have no hesitation to in recommending your promotion to Commander at the earliest opportunity. Furthermore, I shall recommend that Captain Picard and Senior Staff at Starfleet view your response to this scenario.”

“Thank you Commander” Said Data, who then smiled with pride.

\-------------------------------------------------------------


	19. 'JUMP’   -   HOUSE OF PAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data's promotion ceremony.

The Senior Officers were dressed in the finery of early 19th century navel seamen. Onboard an old navel frigate on the high seas, the ship pitched and rolled. Violet was the only one attired in a light cotton dress topped with a white cotton scarf and a bonnet on her head tied under her chin. Data was dashing in his navel uniform with tricorne black hat. Captain Picard was dressed in navel Captains attire, he stated “We are all gathered here today, as is our tradition when promoting a Bridge Officer. I have the great pleasure in promoting Lt Commander Data to the rank of full Commander with all the rights and privileges that come with that rank.” Data’s colleagues cheered. “Now Mr Data you will be required to walk the plank, jump and grab-hold of your hat suspended on a wire above your head and try to land back on the plank before it is removed from under your feet. Do you understand and accept the challenge?”

“Yes Sir.” Data replied.

Data climbed onto the plank which stretched out over the side of the ship and into the sea. Data looked up at the suspended hat judging both the distance and the flexibility of the suspended plank on which he stood. Data jumped, caught the hat and landed back on the plank in what seemed to the observers like a blink of the eye. Cheers, and hat throwing ensued. Data was congratulated by the crew. Violet stood in front of Data, went on the balls of her feet, reached up and put her arms around his neck, then pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Data eagerly responded, placed his hands on her back and pulled her to him and deepened the kiss. More cheers and woops ensued. The bridge crew one by one congratulated Commander Data. Captain Picard shook Data’s hand “Very well-done Data, but I would have expected no less from you.”

Data and Violet went to Data’s quarters where a red command top with three full shiny pips were waiting. Violet had never been so keen to seen him in his standard uniform. He changed from the historic clothing into his Starfleet uniform. He then accompanied Violet to her quarters to change. From there they went to 10 Forward for a celebratory meal with his fellow senior officers. The bar was busy, upon their entry Data received standing applause. He took his seat next to Violet and Geordi opposite Captain Picard and Will Riker. Violet was beaming with pride for Data and his achievement. Deanna hugged Data and congratulated him, and Data quipped “Now that I am Commander and Second Officer, you may call me Sir.” As he had recalled that Deanna had made a very similar comment when she received her promotion to Commander. Deanna laughed “Yes Sir.”


	20. ‘SANTA BABY’   –   EARTHA KITT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and New Year celebrations aboard the Enterprise.

Christmas brought a general air of excitement to many of the human civilian and crew members. 10 Forward was decked with decorations including a large Christmas Tree bedecked with lights and festive bunting and bunches of mistletoe.

Data and Violet initiated two new events that would turn into traditions which crew, staff and families would welcome each Christmas.

The first, was aimed at all the children onboard, a Christmas story time at Christmas Eve. Data and Violet dressed up for the part in complimenting outfits, Data as Santa Claus and Violet as Mrs Claus. 

Data sat in an old fashioned high backed armchair to one side of a roaring wood fire in a dimly light room to provide just the right atmosphere. A large window depicting a white wintery landscape with snow falling. A large fir tree was dressed with lights and baubles. Garland swags and Christmas Stockings adorned the large mantlepiece. Scents of fir trees, burning logs, hot chocolate and warm spiced evoked the essence of Christmas.

Violet was seated across from Data near to a long table filled with bowls of hot chocolate, marshmallows, mulled wine, Irish coffees, plates of sweet mince pies, a large rich fruit Christmas cake, stollen, and candies including candy canes.

Children sat around Data whilst he told festive stories old and new. Their parents and guardians enjoyed the refreshments and watching their children’s excitement. Many none humans were unfamiliar with the Earth’s rich culture around Christmas but came to enjoy the festivities.

Violet smiled and watched with pride and was emotionally moved at the easy rapport that Data demonstrated with young children who were readier to accept Data’s artificial nature without the pre conceptions that many adults had. Furthermore, he appeared to enjoy the opportunities to meet with children, responsibilities that both Captain Picard and Commander Riker were keen to pass on in favour of Data. Also, Data relished the opportunity and demonstrated his skill, telling stories and act out the characters parts animatedly changing his voice where necessary, which the children responded to with wide eyes amazement. Violet queried whether Data was simply engaging in the childhood that he never had, or whether he was preparing for parenthood she suspected that both were probable factors.

Violet also considered another reason that Data enjoyed this event. After the children became tired and the parents returned them to their quarters, Data and Violet stayed behind with a privacy lock employed in the holodeck. Data said that he wished to unwrapped his present. The ritual involved him disrobing from the Santa Suit and then enjoying taking Violet, whom he had watched from across the room tantalizingly wearing a red mini dress with hood, white faux-fur trimmed with a black belt, black stockings and shining red high heeled knee high boots.

“Santa Baby” she cooed “Have I been a good girl?” Data picked Violet up into his arms and the giggling and adult high-jinx ensued, no bed required.

The second event was also in one of the large holodecks and lasted a fortnight. With the assistance of Lt Reg Barkley, Data created a winter snow scene with snow the main feature, on hills, on valleys, on fire trees and on log cabins. In the centre was a large ice rink for skating. Tobogganing and winter sports were available using the swooping hill backdrop. Snow fell all around and the lighting of the tableau changing over a 24 hour period at it changed from day to night. The cabins had all manner of festive and wintery foods and drinks for all to enjoy with large decorated snowmen at the side of the cabins.

Data decided to test the tableau and invited a few friends to demo the programme before opening it up to all. Violet was not a skater, in fact if left to her own devices she would simply have watched from the side lines, however Data had other ideas. 

Data pulled on a pair of skating boots, once fastened he entered the rink and skated proficiently around back and forth. He held a hand out to Violet who was wearing his favourite Mrs Santa Suit with red high heeled boots. Violet reluctantly put on skates with Data’s assistance. Sensing her nervousness, he stated “I will not let you fall. I shall support and guide you.” Once on the ice and barely able to stand let alone move her feet, Data stood behind her, held her waist with one hand and one on the opposing side which her outstretched to the side. He moved off and to her amazement she glided albeit not too gracefully at first. However, as Data gathered speed she was drawn in with his momentum and they skated and glided around. Violet soon relaxed and found the experience exhilarating but was under no illusion that she could not skate in her own.

So taken was she, that they visited the holodeck programme every day when Data would take her skating. After which, she would warm her hands, on mugs of hot gluhwein chatting to friends, colleagues and families. The children were especially keen on the programme.  
Data became quite taken with the concept of making and throwing snow balls, although Violet took none too kindly to being nearly knocked out when a snowball, which Data had made too firm, hit her on the back of her hooded head. She had to smile though at his gleeful enthusiasm.

Christmas Day was celebrated in another large holodeck with large tables to accommodate the large numbers who would attend, even so each person was allocated a session to attend. Most of the Bridge Officers attended together and Department Heads tended to celebrate with their staff in the absence of families. Even Captain Picard attended. Data informed Violet that within the last year Captain had become more sociable with his Senior Staff and even attended some poker sessions at Commander Riker's quarters.

Violet enjoyed the traditional Christmas Turkey dinner, albeit as it was replicated. Commander Riker agreed that Violet could use his kitchen within his quarters to prepare and cook handmade Irish vegetarian stuffing and Yorkshire puddings on the condition that he could partake. Data also tried a small portion although he did not gain any positive associations with the taste. Worf seemed to enjoy the festive dinner with gusto and became partial to cranberry sauce with everything. He and Violet bonded on their love of brussels sprouts which he considered to be 'warrior’s food'.

Upon the return to their respective quarters Data and Violet exchanged gifts. Data happily received a scaled-up framed print by Sidney Padget, of a Sherlock Holmes and Professor Moriarty in a struggle to the death at Reichenbach Falls. Meanwhile, Violet was ecstatic to receive a gold charm bracelet with 31 penny size gold disks all inscribed on both sides which read ‘I am my beloved’s & my beloved is mine’ with a heart symbol and D&V with three multi- faceted labret stones in amethyst, citrine and ametrine each suspended on gold chains. Data fitted it to her wrist, then hung the framed print in the living area of their quarters.

Violet spoke with her family to exchange greetings and share their activities and news including Data’s promotion.

The couple watching more episodes of Sherlock Holmes before retiring to bed for their own festive celebrations when the gold disks on Violet’s bracelet jingled whenever she moved.

New Year’s party was a hit, 10 Forward was packed with people coming and going before and after shifts. Commander Riker placed with the rest of the jazz band with Data playing guitar. Violet and Deanna danced until their feet were sore. Data and Violet kissed for a full minute when midnight chimed. Greetings of ‘Happy New Year’ were exchanged and synthahol Champagne was flowing. Data’s joy of seeing in the New Year was marred by the knowledge that in a couple of days his beloved Violet would be absent from the Enterprise, albeit on a temporary basis. Violet spent time with each of her friends and joined Data with Geordi. 

Later when alone in her quarter’s Violet consoled Data by getting him to laugh when she told him how she planned to see the New Year in with a bang! Violet got little opportunity to sleep.


	21. ‘CONQUEST OF PARADISE’  –  VANGELIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet ventures far for answers to an intriguing puzzle.

Violet had maintained regular contact with Altan who had warmed to Violet and enquired whether they could meet up in the new year before she was due to return to Earth and Starfleet HQ. Altan agreed on condition that Jared Taylor collected her from the Enterprise then returned her to Earth. 

Violet also spoke frequently with family members including her older sister Rose whose geological project was imminently drawing to an end after the completion of a two- year contract. Violet enquired whether her sister would be interested in joining her in a trip to see the cyberneticist Altan, Rose expressed a keen interest as it would provide the opportunity for the sisters to finally meet up again. 

Altan agreed to have Rose collected first, followed by Violet with both being returned to Earth thereafter.

When the time came for Violet to depart to Earth assisted by Jared Taylor Violet spent her final hours with Data and Spot. The couple made love with a passion. All the couple’s friends including the Senior crew squeezed themselves into the transporter room as Violet and her some of her belongings were transferred to Jared’s ship. Immediately prior to being transported, Data and Violet embraced, exchanged kisses and bid each other heartfelt fair-wells until they met again prior to the wedding.

\------------------------------------

Jared Taylor's ship the ‘Raptor’ was a fraction of the size of the Enterprise with guest quarters consisting of a cabin with two bunks. Rose had been on board for several days but was refreshed and as excited to meet her sister as much as Violet was to meet Rose. Both were eager and ready to venture together on Violet’s quest, although Violet had been somewhat circumspect as to her reasons for meeting Altan, Rose did not feel the need at this time to press her sister for information.

Following several days of travelling and living off basic food rations, the Raptor arrived at the classified destination and landed amidst beautiful lush greenery. Waiting nearby was an all-terrain vechicle. Jared took the guests to a large complex several kilometres away from the landing site. The dwelling was large white and bright, with multiple buildings within the complex which also housed a large beautiful garden. A door opened and Altan stood waiting to greet his guests. He studied both Violet’s and Rose’s forms, Violet was petite standing at 5ft 2 inches and Rose at 5ft 5inches they looked very much alike with Rose’s hair more flaxen and Violet’s a light golden blonde. “You must forgive me, I rarely entertain.” He said with a smile. The women walked into a bright white mostly open plan living area. Jared disappeared into another building within the complex.

“Violet happy to meet you at last, and Rose pleased to make your acquaintance.” He took Violet’s and Rose’s hands in turn and pressed his lips to their knuckles, he looked lingeringly at Rose. “You must be tired from all the travelling, please take a seat each and I will prepare drinks, tea for Violet and…”

“I’ll have the same” added Rose.

Rose admitted that she was tired and asked if she could rest, meanwhile Violet’s mind and body were running on adrenaline. Altan accompanied Rose to her private guestroom with double bed and en-suite bathroom. Returning to Violet he asked what she would like to do. I would love to take in the wild landscape and your gardens. “I can facilitate that.” Altan accompanied Violet out to one side of the house with an aspect towards the jungle type scenery. The sat on a bench taking in the views. 

“Thank you for your hospitality you have been nothing but kind to me. Although I have a rather superficial understanding of cybernetics as I am not a scientist, my interest is both professional as a counsellor supporting people to adapt positively to cybernetic implants and prosthesis, but also private.” Altan raised a brow. Violet made a non-sequiture “You have made a beautiful home here on Teralina III.” Altan turned, his face and voice hardened.

“What do you know of Terlina III?” He said in a demanding manner.

“I was informed that the greatest cyberneticist Dr Noonian Soong had a laboratory here and is believed to have died here three years ago. It is both logical and sentimental from a personal view-point. When I first saw you, I was surprised at how much you look like Dr Noonian Soong.”

“What are you talking about? No photographs remain of Noonian Soong, especially when he was young, outside of the Soong family.” Altan’s emotions were a mixture of anger and intrigue.

“I am sorry”, said Violet, who for once had the upper hand in their relationship. “But you must be a close relative, possibly a son of Dr Soong…The reason I have both a knowledge and vested interest in the Soong family is that my fiance is someone that you may know of…he is called Data.”

“Data!” Altan exclaimed excitedly “Yes, I know Data, does Data remember me?”

Violet looked into Altan’s searching eyes. “I do not know but I suspect not. Data told me that his childhood memories were wiped by his creator and father Dr Noonian Soong and were replaced by the memories of over 400 colonists from Omecron Theta which was ravaged by a Silicon Entity that destroyed all life on the planet. Dr Soong and his wife Julianna Soong managed to escape. Leaving Data outside and alone on the barren planet. A Starfleet crew rescued Data who became self-aware upon the arrival of the Away Team. Data went to the Starship and subsequently joined Starfleet and is a career officer.”

“How and why did you seek me out?” Altan enquired eager for more information.

“I am trying to locate Data’s family members to invite them to attend our wedding which is to be held on Earth on 17th March. I have not met any members of his family. The ‘how’ is pure serendipity. The Enterprise came across the Raptor and found Jared seriously injured, he most certainly would have died without the timely intervention of the Enterprise Crew. Indeed, he was rescued by Data. Sometime later I happened to see Jared’s arm and whilst I do not have detailed knowledge of cybernetics. I can recognise a Soong type prosthetic limb when I see one. Data is not aware of either my contacts with you or my journey here. Because I do not wish to cause him distress or disappointment.”

“The Data I knew did not possess emotions.” Altan mused.

“It is a long story that would be better explained by Data. However, for over 12 months he has been using an emotion chip created by Dr Soong here on Teralina III.” Violet relayed.

“Okay, so why the subterfuge with me?” Altan asked.

“I knew that you hold your privacy in the highest regard. But I do not know of your relationship with Data and whether you would have agreed to see me if I had disclosed this information earlier. I felt that I just could not take the risk.” She candidly stated.

“I was very young when my father created Data, however he devoted all of his time to creating his androids to the extent that I don’t think I really mattered to him. As my mother Julianna was unwilling to leave my father, my maternal family collected and raised me on another planet far away.” Altan shared.

“I am sorry that was your life experience.” She said with genuine feeling. 

“Do you know what became of Juliana?” he asked with interest.

“That is a long and interesting story that is better to be told by Data.” Violet replied.

“So, you did all this for Data?” he stated.

“Yes, Data is a gentle soul at heart, he has been lost without the grounding of family, but he has got me and my family. It was the least that I could do for him.” Violet shared.

“Data is very fortunate.” Altan’s voice was soft and sounded quite like Data’s.

“No, I am the fortunate one. Thank you for listening to me. I do not expect anything further from you…However if you could find it in your heart to contact Data, I would be indebted to you.

“I understand that you view Data through the lens of a young child with fragmented and I am sure bitter memories. But as a man I wonder if you may but your history aside and make your own fresh assessment of Data from the filtered prism of that maturity provides. You may find that he is not the shadow of a man that you once knew, but is now a fully realised and self-aware and sensitive kind man who is principled and cherishes family above all else. 

“It breaks my heart for Data that we are unable to have a biological family together, he would make a wonderful father as he demonstrably enjoys being around children. What I wouldn’t give to be able to bear children that share his family traits. Data is more concerned for me to have my own children via a male donor, as he has stated that he would be happy to raise any children as his own and give then the Soong family name.”

Altan placed a consoling arm around Violet “How do you envision your children?” He asked kindly but intrigued.

“I want sons who look like Data with amber eyes, with dark hair and his beautiful nose. Data has said that he would like daughters with golden hair and features especially my violet eyes…If wishes were horses.” Violet halted and looked at Altan “I am so sorry that I have babbled on, you don’t need to hear our concerns. It must be fatigue that has lowered my filters, now that my adrenaline response is waning.” Violet sighed.

“Thank you for sharing this with me. You have given me a lot to think about.” Altan reflected looking into the distance.

“I can hardly believe how much alike you and Data are. Sorry I do not wish to unnerve you. But I consider you both to be extremely handsome.” Violet sighed again.

Altan’s attention was drawn back to Violet. “Ah the Soong good looks and charming personalities.” He quipped.

‘You are correct on both counts.” She smiled with genuine warmth.

“Are you in a relationship, do you have children? She enquired.

“No, I am single, I have dedicated my life to the study and research in the field of cybernetics and my ‘AI Cybernetics Company’ provides me with the necessary funds to facilitate my research. However, as each year passes. I am becoming more drawn to the notion of having a wife and family. But I will not repeat my father’s mistakes of ignoring my family.” He affirmed.

“I wish you all the possible success in realising your hopes and aspirations. Now, would you mind if I retire to bed for a few hours rest, then perhaps if I am lucky you may show me your labs.” Violet stated, turning back towards Altan’s home.

“Oh course, I will escort you to your suite.” He smiled gently.

“Thank you, one more thing, my sister knows nothing of what we have discussed. I think that she is under the impression that I am only here due to my interest in cybernetics. Although she has seen images of Data, I don’t think that she, sees him in you.”

“I understand your secrets are safe with me.” Altan smiled.

“As yours are with me.” Violet replied in earnest.

After a few hours rest, Violet reappeared in the lounge with her photo album device. “Altan, would you care to see some photos and video footage?” Altan sauntered over to the sofa, sat down. Images flashed of Data, and Violet on Earth, on the Enterprise with friends, with Violet’s parents. Data’s St Valentine’s day concert performance played. Data singing followed by his marriage proposal, Violet’s acceptance and dancing, Data’s promotion on the frigate, and the following celebrations of the promotion. Christmas and New Year celebrations followed. Altan watched it all in amazement. “Data has changed and developed so much his transformation is heartening. You seem to be well matched and happy together.” He gushed.

“We are.” Violet replied and patted Altan’s hand.

Rose appeared, looking more refreshed. She joined Violet and Altan “What is that?” 

“It’s my photo album, would you like to look through it?”

“Yeah, perhaps it will help me catch up with your life over the last two years.” Rose activated the screen. She got lost in the miles-stones of Violet’s and Data’s lives. Meanwhile Altan made them drinks. Looking at the moving and static images Rose stated, “You know, Data has a very attractive smile, I get why you were attracted to him Sis. But you know Data kind of looks familiar, but I can’t quite put my finger on it.” She mused. Violet and Altan exchanged knowing glances and smiles.

“Well there is a strong familiar resemblance.” Altan stated in amusement.

“What do you mean?” Rose asked looking puzzled.

“Data is my brother” Altan announced, Violet squeezed Altan’s hand. Rose’s mouth hung open. “I am Data’s human brother.” Altan continued.

“Gosh now I see it, you do look alike.” Rose looked into Violets eyes. “Did you know?”

“In the beginning I had hoped that Altan may be some distant relative, I hoped that he may be able to provide some unknown details regarding Data’s family. I had my suspicions of some close family ties as looking at Altan’s face was like looking into that of Data’s.” Violet confessed.

“Wow! Altan will you be coming to the wedding?” Said Rose keenly.

“Yeah, I might very well do.” He grinned.

“How about I rustle up some food for us all.” Altan offered.

“Sounds wonderful” Rose replied.

Violet sat in the living room nursing her glass of real wine, whilst Rose perched on a stool watching Altan prepare the complete meal by hand. “I so miss home made food like my mum makes” she took a sip of wine “I hope that I am not distracting you.” She added. 

“Only in the best possible way.” Altan flirted.

“I really am attracted to men who are good with their hands.” She purred.

“Good to know, and you know only a fraction of my dexterity.” Altan lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers near her face. Rose and Altan fell into a fit of giggles nearly reaching hysteria when Altan proceeded to chase Rose around the open plan kitchen until he finally caught her.

“Please don’t tickle me!” she begged.

I will trade that prize for something else which you might find more pleasurable.” Altan stated. Rose lifted her brows. Altan ducked in close and planted a tender kiss on Roses lips.

“You are quite correct Altan.” Rose cooed which emboldened him to kiss her again and she responded in kind.

Violet looked over, “Glad that you too are hitting it off together. We Doran women are the epitome of charm and congeniality.” She laughed.

“Rose I can see that you are blessed with ample charms.” That set Rose off into peels of laughter. 

When she had calmed herself, she slid off the high stool and went and sat down next to Violet. “Are you ok little sister?”

“Yes, I am” Violet replied with a smile.

“I am glad that you asked me to accompany you. Altan is a dish isn’t he?” Rose cooed.

“Yes, he is,” Violet said in agreement “ and he seems partial to you.” The sisters giggled.

The dinner was mouth watering and they all tucked in.

“Thanks, that was divine” Violet stated.

“I am so full, I could just relax in a lovely bath, indulgent I know. I have not had one in over two years.” Rose announced.

“Fortunately for you Rose, I am in possession of a bath in the main bathroom. He led the women to a large bathroom with a large bath. Rose jumped-for-joy, may I have a bath?" 

“I will draw a bath for you…bubbles?” he enquired.

“Yes, how could I resist.” Rose giggled.

Altan turned on the faucet taps and hot steamy water poured out. “I will leave you to enjoy your bath.” He smiled.

Violet and Altan returned to the living area. “You have made Rose happy and me as well.”

“Pleased to be able to assist.” He replied. Violet gave Altan a light kiss on his cheek.

“I think that you should check on Rose. I will read some books then retire to bed.” Altan headed for the bathroom and knocked on the door. Much calamitous noise ensued.

The following morning Violet was up bright and early, and she ambled around the gardens in the courtyard area. Altan approached “What will you have for breakfast? Rose is still sleeping.” 

“What do you suggest?” Violet asked.

“We have fresh eggs and bread and I can make you a delicious meal.” He offered good naturedly. 

“I am sure that you can, I will have whatever you prepare.” Violet said gratefully. “Do you live here on your own?”

“Yes, I live here alone, however I do have scientific technicians who assist me. I have a housekeeper. I introduced several tenant farmers. My Support Team have been given leave whilst you are here. How long do you intend on staying? You can stay for a few days, maybe a week. You and Rose are most agreeable company.”

“I can stay for a week, then I need to return to Earth to work my notice at Starfleet HQ. From then I will be spending time with my parents and planning the wedding.” She shared.

Yawning Rose made an appearance in a loose grey t-shirt which skimmed the top of her thighs. “Despite the signs I have had a great night sleep after the relaxing bath.” She reached over and picked up some toast from a platter, “I am starving hungry.”

“You must have worked up an appetite” Violet quipped. Rose smiled.

“I am interested in viewing your laboratory.” Altan was only too happy to oblige, Rose dressed and tagged along. The lab was scattered with limbs in various stages of creation. Violet stopped and caressed the bioplast skin of one arm, “So beautiful” she murmured “like Data’s.”

“I am glad that I managed to approximate my father’s work.” Altan smiled.

“So am I” Violet replied.

“The other labs are dedicated to my personal research. I hope that you will understand why I keep them private.”

“Of course,” Violet responded with good grace.

“What would you like to do next?” Altan asked.

“Are there any geological features?” Rose enquired.

“Yes, there are mountains some 30 kms away. We could all go.” Altan suggested. Violet nodded relieved that Rose has the opportunity to utilise her skills. Rose located some of her work equipment and dressed in suitable clothing. Altan sped them away. The greenery stretched as far as the eye could see. In the distance mountains arose from the plains. The all-terrain vechicle made light job of the task of ascending the mountain. Rose took samples from various locations and heights. Rose later found some caves and waterfall where a strong current washed over the stone.

“This is heaven for me, I could spend an age mapping out this area and identifying the minerals…. That is unless it has already been surveyed. It is difficult knowing whether it would be worth the investment of my time and lack of earnings as I don’t even know which planet it is.” Rose stated pumping him for information.

“We shall see, but I have it on good authority that this planet has not been surveyed and the present tiny population is new, less than three years old.” Altan informed.

“A new planet is every geologists prize.” Rose enthused.

“I am not the main attraction then?” Altan toyed, making a relaxed yet intimate gesture of placing his arm around Rose’s waist.

“You have some serious competition.” Rose wagged a finger. 

Violet sat on grass admiring the view from her position on the mountain. Breathing in the fresh air that she had so missed whilst aboard the Enterprise. Altan supplied refreshments after which Rose continued in her explorations. Altan traversed between the two, he wanted to keep Rose company however caving was far from his idea of fun. Later in the day they returned to base. Rose showered and changed into casual clothing and took as easy chair into the kitchen to again watch Altan prepare a meal flavoured with fresh herbs from the courtyard garden. They ate alfresco basking in the heat of the evening sun and chatted until dark. Violet took her leave and went to her room. Rose accompanied Altan to his rooms for the night.

The next day Violet accompanied Rose and Altan back to the mountainous region. Violet lay on the grass the weather was warm and she relaxed and drifted into light sleep. She dreamed about Data lying next to her and spooning her talking sweet nothings in her ear and her laughing. She was awoken for refreshments again and then took a walk down the slopes admiring the serenity of the planet. Altan again made the evening meal and was an excellent host. Violet then retired to bed with a book.

The rest of the week consisted of either joining Rose and Altan in the mountain or remained in and around the complex going for walks and taking in the fresh air.

Violet was packed for the journey to Earth, which Altan had arranged with Jared. Unsurprisingly to Violet, Rose asked if she would mind travelling unaccompanied as she had accepted Altan’s offer for her to stay with him whilst she further explored the land with a vechicle and pre agreed safety protocols. Meanwhile Altan to return to his business and research commitments. Rose and Violet spoke together in private for a final time before Violet departed. “I feel that Altan and I have a real connection.” Rose commented.

“Yeah, sexual!” quipped Violet.

“He has the sensibilities of a scientist, he is pragmatic, we both have own interests, so we spend time apart. Conversely he is generous and kind behind the schtick.” Rose commented. 

“He does indeed have a good heart.” Violet agreed.

Violet then spoke with Altan, “Take good care of my sister, but then I expect no less from you. When do you think that you will be able to come to Earth?” Violet enquired.

“In early March.” Altan replied.

“Make sure Rose can contact mum and dad or I will never hear the last of it. Thank you for your hospitality. I hope that your relationship with Rose is fulfilling for you both.”

Jared arrived in the vechicle and assisted Violet to transfer her belongings. Violet hugged and kissed both Altan and Rose and parted with. “Enjoy yourselves but not so much that you miss the wedding.” Violet was waved off.


	22. ‘A THING CALLED LOVE’  –  JOHNNY CASH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-unions and new unions.

Violet returned to her office, a couple of weeks later than originally planned. She worked to facilitate the transfer of responsibilities to another Counsellor and the collation of outstanding research. 

Violet spoke with Data via the Com Link and wished him happy birthday and promised to give him his gift when next they met.

Before the middle of February Violet had returned to the family home. Her parents were delighted to have their daughter home. Rosalyne was keen to see Violets engagement ring and it didn’t disappoint, and she was touched by the personal significance that the Ametrine held for the couple and the further demonstration of Data’s romantic side with the charm type bracelet with the gold disks. Rosalynne expressed her sadness that Violet and Data would not have children of their own, however Violet gave assurances that they fully accepted the reality however other options could be explored with a view to them one day giving her parents grandchildren. 

St Valentines Day arrived which also marked the first anniversary of her relationship with Data. Cards and other love token were again remotely exchanged, and they were able to speak via Com link. Data played the lead violin solo from Scheherazade which brought a lump to Violet’s throat. Data and Violet spoke for hours. Before they bid their fond fair-wells with air kisses. The wedding preparations went at a pace and time flew.

The house was full of commotion when Rose returned to the family home with her boyfriend Altan Soong in tow. They were welcomed with open arms. The marked similarity with Data was not unnoticed. Altan decided to address the matter when asked directly that he was related to Data being from the Soong family. He was also vague about where he lived stating that he travelled, and he had various business interests. When the focus of the conversation shifted to Rose Altan and Violet slipped out to take a walk around the banks of the River Shannon. Noticing that Altan seemed preoccupied Violet asked what was on his mind? Was he nervous at the prospect of meeting Data? Altan informed “Your visit gave me much to think about from a scientific perspective. I have been working on a project which may be beneficial to both you and Data, if indeed it is acceptable to you both.”

“I don’t understand, perhaps you could explain.” Violet stated perplexed.

“If you recall we had a candid discussion during the first day of your visit. You talked about you and Data wanting children and the issues that you face. I wish to assist you both by offering to be the male donor of genetic material to allow you to conceive children that will take characteristics from both you, and me and therefore Data.” Violet looked pensive. Altan continued “I have modified the DNA to facilitate that male children will, as you requested, look like Data with my hair colour, the Soong nose and amber yellow eyes. Meanwhile any female children will closely resemble you. The mechanism for delivery is the same as for human adult males. There are more details which can be discussed should you and Data wish to proceed. However, I have taken the liberty to bring the genetic material with me in case you wish to avail yourselves of this offer.”

Violet was stunned into silence and it took some moments for her to collect her thoughts. “Altan you have done all of this for Data and me?” 

“Yes, in part because if was a scientific area of discovery, the main motivation was to assist you both.” Altan looked into Violets eyes seeking a response.

Violet embraced Altan “I cannot even begin to thank you!”

“Consider it my wedding present to you both, and a novel one at that!” he said.

“The most precious gift that of family.” She beamed. “I have not told Data about you. I will arrange for Data to meet you first when he arrives on 10th March, however it might be an idea to surprise him with your gift on our wedding day.”

“That’s fine by me.” Altan stated.

“May I ask is anyone else aware?” she asked.

“No, I informed Rose that I was ensuring a delivery of packages to Earth. It is not that I want to keep secrets from Rose, it is a personal gift and matter just for you and Data.”

“I know that it is early on in your relationship but how are things between you and my sister?”

“Things’ are going well.” Altan looked puzzled.

“I have to be honest with about the potential consequences, even if it results in you with drawing your offer. What if you and Rose’s relationship endures and you have children together, or perhaps you don’t or can’t have children. Then you have given me children what will Rose think, surely she can anticipate the practical challenges that Data and I face and may wonder how I have children that look like you.” Violet stated.

“Look Violet, I think that you are over complicating matters. If such a discussion is necessary in the future, we can have it at that point.” Altan stated a little irritated. Violet nodded her head in acceptance.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10th March which was ringed on the calendar arrived. Data was transported to Violet’s location under a large oak tree by the banks of the River Shannon. Data and Violet embraced and kissed lovingly. The couple sat on a low bent sturdy branch of an old oak tree and talked. Violet listened as Data informed of life onboard the Enterprise in her absence. Violet informed that she too had been busy finishing her work at Starfleet HQ and with wedding planning. 

Violet then changed topic onto the pressing matter at hand. “Data, when we first talked of planning our wedding and who we would invite, you said that you only had Julianna and her husband Pran as family. I had a serendipitous meeting with Jared Taylor, he enabled me to contact the creator of his cybernetic device who I was eager to speak with as I suspected that he was a member of the Soong family , or in the very least may be able to assist me to find surviving members. I communicated with for some time. When I finally met him, Altan, in January during a trip with my sister Rose, he confirmed that he is a descent of the Soong family, but he fiercely guards his privacy. During the week that I was in his company he was a genial host and he struck up an ongoing romantic relationship with Rose. The end of my story is that he is here with Rose at our family home and I would very much like to introduce you two. How do you feel about this proposal?” 

A look of surprise flashed across Data’s face. “You did all of this for me?”

“Yes, but I did it for myself also. I was curious about your family. I did not know how well my quest would be received so I acted with caution throughout. Once Altan agreed to visit to meet you we came up with a plan to surprise you.” Violet turned to see a man walking towards them along the riverside from the direction of the family home. As he approached the oak tree Data stood up, he was amazed to see the man with the countenance of a young Noonian Soong. The man held out a hand and stated with warmth “Hello Brother, I am Altan Inigo Soong, son of Noonian and Juliana Soong.” Data and Altan shook hands.

“I was not aware of your existence Brother.” Data stated.

“I was born three years before you were created, however as a young child I went to live with relatives of our mother.” Altan explained.

“Unfortunately, all my early memories were wiped by our father prior to him leaving Omicron Theta. I have Violet to thank for finding you and arranging this meeting.” Data informed.

“I am grateful to Violet for giving me the opportunity to meet both you and my girlfriend Rose.” Altan enthused.

The two men embraced. 

“Perhaps we can spend some time together getting to know one another.” Data enquired.

“I also would welcome that.” Altan replied.

They walked back to the house and were initially met by Rose who shook hands and hugged Data. “I am happy to meet you at last.”

“I am also happy that we have finally met.” Data replied.

Admiral and Mrs Rosalynne Doran welcomed Data and congratulated him on his recent promotion. Data was wearing his black and red command uniform top with the three solid pips designating his full Commander rank.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Data and Altan spent most of the week before the wedding catching up with one another’s lives. Altan shared details of his now home planet which Data had briefly visited. Data agreed not to share Altan’s location with Starfleet.

The brothers talked about family including the now deactivated Lore. Data also shared his information regarding Julianna now an android. Altan could not hide his surprise. “Would you like to meet Julianna brother?”

Altan considered for a few minutes then decided that he would. Data agreed to arrange for the brothers to meet Julianna alone when she arrives a couple of days before the wedding.

Julianna and her husband Pran arrived at the Doran family home as arranged and were greeted warmly by the Doran family and Data. Admiral Sean Doran entertained Pran for a couple of hours enabling Data to accompany Julianna on a walk to take in the scenery. Data informed his ‘mother’ that he had a relative who wanted to meet her, she looked puzzled.

Altan approached them “Hello, I am Altan Inago Soong.” Julianna blinked a few times and her expression changed from bewilderment to joy, she opened her arms.

“Hello my son, it has been such a long time, but I am not sure how long exactly.” She frowned at not being able to recall the details when her mind was otherwise so sharp.

Altan stepped in accepting his ‘mother’s’ embrace. “It has been too long.” Altan shared aspects of his career as a scientist and his academic achievements. Julianna expressed her pride. Altan informed her that he is romantically involved with Violet’s sister Rose. Julianna expressed her pleasure that both of her boys had found happiness. However, she cautioned them to take heed from her experience with the domineering Noonian Soong and urged them to consider their partners and children’s needs. Both Altan and Data agreed with her assessment of their father. The brothers accompanied Julianna back to the Doran family home, agreeing that it was up to Julianna how she addressed the matter with Pran.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Wedding Day arrived. The grounds of the Doran family home had a been decked out with decorations and a large marquee. A raised covered dais encased in flowers stood in the centre of the garden surrounded by seating. Violet stood at her bedroom window watching the activities as guests were getting seated for the ceremony.

Violet stood admiring her view in the full-length mirror. Her makeup was complete and her hair was dressed in a long loose braid running down her back decorated baby’s breath tiny flowers and an ornate antique hair grip which her mother had worn on her wedding day. Her dress was elegant off white and made from lined silk crepe it looked like that of an Earth 1930’s evening dress. It was structured with a small v cut mandarin collar, padded shoulders, gathered bust with fitted empire line skirt cut on the bias, long sleeved with long silk covered buttoned cuffs with a buttoned neck and fastened to the middle of the back. She wore silk covered mid height slipper shoes for the blue item Violet wore a blue garter on her thigh over her stockinged leg.

Data had left two beautiful boxes for Violet to open on her wedding day. One contained a pair of ametrine earrings with stones to stud and to drops in a traditional princess cut with a matching pendent on a fine chair. Violet set aside her pearl jewellery and fitted Data’s gifts. She moved her engagement ring to her right hand to make way for her wedding band on her left hand. Finally, a spritz of her favourite fragrance.

Violet saw Data stood on the raised dais looking resplendent in his white dress uniform jacket with his Best Man Geordi looking dapper in his matching uniform. Captain Picard was stood on the dais again in his white dress uniform Jacket.

Violet descended the stairs and Rosalynne handed Violet her bouquet of white flowers and violets with shamrock. Violet’s father wore his white dress uniform jacket and proudly held Violets hand on his crooked arm and they walked out with Rose following to the music of Beethoven’s Ode To Joy which was being played by the members of the stringed quartet from the Enterprise. Violet her father and Rose as Bridesmaid alighted the steps, she stood next to her betrothed. Data looked across and whispered, “You look beautiful”.

Captain Picard stepped forward “It is with great honour that I, as Captain of the Enterprise, am here today to officiate for the wedding of Commander Data and Violet Doran”. Turning to Data he stated “Do you Data of the Soong family take Violet Doran to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to love her, cherish her and honour, respect her and protect her forsaking all others and be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?”

“I Data, with this ring do take my Beloved Violet Doran to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love her, cherish her, honour her, respect her and protect her and I with be faithful to her as long as we both shall live.” Data slipped the shiny gold band onto Violets finger  
Captain Picard continued and relayed the vows to Violet. “Do you Violet Doran take Data of the Soong family to be your lawfully wedded husband….” 

“I Violet Doran, with this ring, do take my Beloved Data. I promise to love him, cherish him, honour him, respect him and protect him and be faithful to him as long as we both do live.” Violet slid the gold band onto Data’s ring finger of his left hand.

“With the authority given to me by Starfleet and the Federation of Planets I know pronounce you man and wife.” Captain Picard voiced with pleasure.

Data turned towards the audience, embraced Violet and kissed her tenderly. The quartet again played Beethoven’s Ode To Joy. The now married couple descended from the platform and walked the path between the chairs. The couple were congratulated by all the guests including many of the personnel from the Enterprise. Music was played and the wedding party and guests enjoyed canapes and refreshments.

Many of the single women gathered and Violet turned away and tossed her bouquet over her head, it landed in Roses outstretched arms and she collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Altan, rolled his eyes. He then asked to see the couple in private, they returned to the house. Whilst upstairs in Violet’s, now the couple’s bedroom, Altan produced a steel cannister of around a foot in height. He informed the couple that it was his wedding present to them and explained for Data’s benefit what was contained within. Violet sat with bated breath. “What are your thoughts on Altan’s gift?” she said smiling and squeezed his hand. 

Data looked from one to the other “I am feeling overwhelmed” after collecting his thoughts and looking at Violet for guidance he continued “Thank you brother for this precious gift.”

“That’s a relief. I will demonstrate how it is to be used.” Altan removed a small vial and a syringe from the cannister, attached the two parts. He then injected the material into Data’s scrotum. “There, all done, see how simple it is. All that is left is for me to leave so that you can complete the process, so to speak.”

“Altan, have you actually injected your DNA into Data?” Violet looked surprised.

“Yes. I have. It is viable for up to 48 hours, however the sooner the better.” Looking at their shocked faces he added “Well if you don’t want to use it, you are just going to have to be careful. I have used just one sperm with predetermined sex, I won’t tell you which. For future reference the vials are colour coded pink and blue for ease of use. The single sperm has been modified to optimise the potential for a successful insemination with a biomarker available to trace for 14 weeks.” He showed them the small device held in the palm of his land. “I will leave you two to spend some time ALONE”’ He said with a cheeky smile.

Data stepped over to Violet and spoke huskily “What do you wish to do Mrs Soong” and brushed his fingers over the side of her neck and jaw.

“Shall we make use of your brother’s gift?” She suggested nervously.

“Are you sure, this could very well result in a pregnancy.” He cautioned.

“Yes, I am ovulating so it may work, I am ready to have our first child.” Violet smiled and squeezed Data’s hand.

“As am I.” Data stated calmly with a broad genuine smile.

The couple embraced and kissed, Data then scooped his bride up his arms and gently lay her along the centre of the bed, Violet leaned back on her arms to both watch Data and to protect her elaborate hair style. Data carefully lifted her dress skirt hem and gathered it up on Violets waist. He crawled between her legs and ran his hands up her stockinged legs and onto her silk and lace panties, he stroked her though the soft material then deftly removed them and kissed her soft bare skin. He slipped his tongue into her folds, he whispered telling her how beautiful and wet she was for him. Then he set to kissing and licking her most intimate parts and skilfully brought her to heightened pleasure and shuddering orgasm as she gasped and called out “My Beloved Data.”

Data disrobed and positioned himself over Violet one hand under her head to protect her hair. He gazed lovingly into his Beloved’s eyes kissed her. “I have missed you my love" they had abstained from acts of sexual intimacy upon his return to Earth.

“Data, I have missed you, and this Data.” Violet replied.

Data kissed and smoothly entered Violet who sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist, their bodies lying flush. He began to move, and they gently made love, lost in time just taking their pleasure from each other. He skilfully varied his position, intensity, rhythm and movements to optimise her pleasure. They spoke lovingly of their need and joy for each other and their bodies. Data increased the intensity of his thrusts and used his elegant fingers to stoke her clit to enhance her pleasure. Violet hands stroked and held his body turning to desperate grabs and nails digging in as orgasm approached. “I will bring you to rapture and then I will come and bathe you with my seed our child will be conceived after this blissful union.” Violet cried out and came with an eye rolling orgasm, Data thrust hard and held Violet as he ejaculated deep within her. They lay entwined together, Data placed pillows under Violet’s hips and legs, to aid conception and they kissed and caressed. After 30 minutes Data removed the pillows and helped Violet to adjust her clothing. As Data was dressing he could hear Altan’s raised voice announce.

“Where are the married couple you all ask, I know you want to get the speeches over and done with. Well, I suspect that they are in the midst of consummating their marriage.” There followed loud cheers and claps below.

“Data, what is the cheering about?” she enquired.

“Our absence has been noticed, so my brother decided to announce that we were in all likelihood consummating our marriage.” Data replied and took to shrugging his shoulders. Violet let out a groan.

Once dressed and groomed and with another spritz of perfume and Data applied some leather and cedar cologne, the couple emerged to cheers. Data and Violet feigned ignorance.

The wedding party were seated and the speeches commenced. The father of the bride spoke. 

“We knew that Data was special as he had brought so much happiness and joy to our beloved Violet. When we met, Violet had got herself caught up in a calamity and Data took responsibility. His strength of character and his resolve meant that he was not intimidated by me that a lesser man might. Data’s love, care and dedication was displayed early in their relationship when Violet was taken seriously ill. Data stayed by her side providing care and support throughout, he was her tower of strength. Even more endearing was that he sought my permission to ask Violet for her hand in marriage, both Rosalynne and I were delighted. We all welcome Data into our family. I will be the first of many to congratulate both Data and Violet and wish them a long, happy and fruitful marriage. I propose a toast to Data and Violet” and with that he raised his glass. Glasses were raised and those present clapped.

Data stood and thanked his father-in-law for his speech. “When I first saw Violet, I thought that I was looking at an Angel I was enrapt. After numerous Com Links and my violin serenade Violet agreed to be my romantic partner on St Valentines Day last year. When we finally met sparks flew for me. I could not then, and I still can hardly accept that with worlds at her feet and her choice of many potential suitors that she chose me. It is through Violet that I first experienced love. I knew with absolute certainty, very early in our relationship, that I loved Violet. I am honoured that I my love has been returned by Violet who has the kindest heart. I only wish to bring her happiness, joy, contentment and fulfilment throughout our lives. Thank you to our friends and relatives for coming to our nuptials, especially my mother, and my brother Altan who has been of great support to both Violet and I. 

“I also wish to thank the Doran family who have welcomed me and my relationship with Violet with open arms. As I join the Doran family, so Violet has joined the Soong family, and I am honoured that Violet has taken the Soong family name. I propose a toast to the new Mrs Violet Soong.” Data raised a glass and toasted his beautiful wife to further cheers. 

Geordi gave a Best Man’s speech, thanked the Mother of the Bride and Bridesmaid Rose. He spoke warmly of his relationship with Data including several funny anecdotes. Geordi spoke of the old tradition of the bride having something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. He said that he had been told to ask the bride to show them the something blue. Violet nudged Data and asked whether he had prompted Geordi to ask, he promised that he had not. Suspicion fell to Rose who was giggling so Violet gave her a glare. After claps, cheers and cat calls of encouragement, Violet stood up, lifted her skirt to reveal the blue garter on her shapely stockinged thigh, to more cheers. Geordi congratulated his friend Data on his marriage and choice of bride and toasted the couple wishing them long life and happiness.

The cake was a triple layered and made of rich fruit with white icing decorated with iced flowers of violets, yellow roses and shamrocks. It was topped with two small figurines, the groom Data with a red and black uniform and three tiny collar pips and the bride with long golden hair and white dress. Data placed his hands over Violet’s as they cut into the lower tier of the cake, the lower tiers were sliced sufficient for everyone. The smaller top tier was placed in a tin, as was the old Earth tradition to be used in celebration of their first born and stored at the family home for safe keeping.

The buffet opened, drinks flowed, merriment and dancing ensued. The classical quartet and Will Riker’s jazz band played into the evening. Data led Violet onto the dance floor for the traditional first dance as a rendition of ‘Avalon’ by Roxy Music a band from the 20th century. Thereafter they were joined by many of the guests.

Violet had planned a surprise for Data, she had a beautiful contralto singing voice and she sang as the combined bands played a version of the song ‘You Are My Solution’ which she dedicated to Data. “I just wanna hold your hand, you’re everything that I desire, Every time we touch we can set the world on fire...” Violet’s sweet voice soared at the chorus “You are the solution, You are the solution..” Data beamed with happiness at the surprise and he swung Violet around and held her tight. Later he in turn sang a medley of ‘Blue Skies’ ‘Touch Me’ and ‘Everything You Want’ which he dedicated to Violet.

Violet observed that Rose Altan, Julianna and Pran were in deep discussion. Also Jared Taylor who they had invited seemed to be enjoying himself garnering plenty of attention from the ladies. All seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Whilst the celebrations were in full swing Data made an announcement “Thank you all for attending our wedding. Thanks also to the musicians for the wonderful music. After the next song Violet and I will be taking our leave, please continue to enjoy the party.” The band aptly played ‘In The Midnight Hour’ Data and Violet danced their final dance and kissed. Data then gathered Violet in his arms and carried her into the family home to claps and cheers.

Data closed the bedroom door then smoothly stated “I wish to undress my bride and claim my prize.” Violet smiled. Data leaned in and kissed Violet on the lips then slipped his hands around her neck and unbuttoned the top of her dress. He locked her eyes in an intense gaze with his took her cuffs and unbuttoned them slowly one by one. Data then unfastened the back of the dress and gently pulled the material off her shoulders, the silk pooled at her feet, Violet stepped out and Data picked up the dress and hung it up on the wardrobe. 

Data returned to Violet and looked lasciviously at her body and licked his lips. Violet could not restrain herself she pulled Data’s white ceremonial jacket from his shoulders and began to unfasten the white silk shirt frantically pulling the hem from his dress pants. She stroked his erection through his tented pants then unfastened his pants and tugged them down. Data removed his pants, shoes and socks then peeled off his skin fitting boxer shorts. He ran the tips of his fingers over violets body and her exquisite silk and lace underwear making her squirm in delight at the sensual experience. He kissed her body through her lingerie he took the blue garter between his teeth and slowly drew it down her leg and off her foot. Next, he stroked her white silk stockinged glad leg. Data traced his fingers over her breasts her nipples hardened, Data pulled down the silk and lace cups of her bra, then kissed and licked her breasts. He trailed down to her panties and he stroked and kissed Violet through the material which he pulled aside to kiss her smooth skin. Data gazed down at his wife’s semi naked form and huskily spoke in aware “My Goddess, you have beguiled me”, Data fluttered kisses over her body. 

Data locked his eyes with Violet and trailed his fingers down her abdomen and beneath her silk panties and between her slick folds as he sat on his heels between his wife’s legs. He slid two fingers around and either side of her sensitive clit and rhythmically stroked. Learning his torso forward he slipped a hand under her head and connected their mouths in crushing passionate kisses. He then leaned back on his heels again then slid her prone form onto his lap, dipped his hips and pressed forward the head of his cock entered her wet channel, then further still until he was fully sheathed in her heat. He pulled her hips high onto his lap. Violet spread her legs and gripped his lower back with her heels. He returned to stroking Violets nub, whilst his other hand firmly gripped one of Violet’s hips as purchase. Data’s eyes glowed with a yellow intensity. 

Data rocked his hips forward and back sawing in and out of Violet whose eye’s widened in carnal pleasure. “Oh Data, your touch feels so good, your cock fills me to bursting. Ah! I am coming DON’T stop”. Data smiled and continued playing her body as masterfully as he played the violin. Violet wailed and called out his name. Data withdrew his fingers from her folds than again leaned forward grinding their hips together, cock caressing her g-spot over and over until she trembled and moaned her body flushed and writhed and her eyes closed as the powerful orgasm washed over her. From deep within her core Data could feel her vaginal walls rippling contractions and he closed his eyes and came with a groan, and he felt her cervix tilt and throb against the head of his cock. Data lay atop Violet careful not to crush her tiny body with his weight. Violet panted fast and hard at times she gasped for breath. Data increased his breathing rate and depth to cool his internal systems. He continued to hold his beloved until she recovered. They then kissed tongues entwined as Violets nails raked his back. Eventually Data softened his cock slightly and withdrew. Both bodies were slick with her perspiration their combined sexual fluids. Data rolled off onto his side and traced his fingers over her still erect nipples. “I trust I have satisfied you my love, my beloved wife, my Goddess, my Violet.”

“Data my husband, my love you have more than satisfied me.” Violet smiled and cupped his face with a hand. She yawned, “I think I will have a drink then sleep”. Data obliged her with a drink. They spooned, Violet slept, and Data activated his dream programme.

Early in the morning Violet shifted and opened her eyes. She tilted her hips and pressed her bottom into Data’s groin. Data’s hand grabbed her hip and pulled her to him, his free arm grazed her erect nipples and wrapped around her upper chest and cupped her shoulder resting against the mattress. “How may I serve my Goddess?” he whispered seductively with a deep rasp. 

“I want your hard cock inside me now.” She uttered desperately, “I have had erotic dreams all night.”

“You and me both my love” he responded huskily.

Violet felt his growing erection press hard in against her ass and moaned. Data tilted his hips, pushed aside the sheer cloth of her panties and eased himself into her in one fluid stroke. “Yes, my love.” She sighed then moaned as the position enable his cock to rub firmly against her g-spot. He slowly and deeply ground and rotated his hips against her whilst whispering salacious wicked comments into her ear, which resulted in sighs and moans. Violets body slowly wound and tightened, into a blissful orgasm which rippled over her body which clenched around his cock, milking his ejaculate as Data sighed. They laid entwined until Violet felt the need to go to the bathroom. 

When she returned Data only half joked “I am going to need to top up my fluids.” 

“You will need to take plenty of your drink with you when we go on our Honeymoon or else you will a dry husk after only a few days” Violet stated. Data smiled knowing that he was one of the few who could satisfy her voracious sexual appetite.

They entered the warm water shower and soaped each other in an erotically charged manner with led to more intimate activities. As the water ran down Data’s firm body washing away the suds Violet kneeled and took Data’s now erect cock into her mouth as far as she could, which was considerably further than when she had first performed fellatio with Data. She bobbed her head and swirled her tongue around his member and what she could not take orally she massaged with her hands along with his balls. 

After a while Data tilted his hips back and placed a hand under her jaw and encouraged Violet to withdraw. Data gathered her up and onto his erection and she slid down onto his cock with a hiss and a groan, the wrapped her legs around his torso for leverage. Data held Violet firmly arm under her ass grabbing a cheek. Palms of his other hand he spread flat against the wet tiled wall for added purchase. Data lowered his head and Violet added to their contact foreheads pressed together. He ground slowly into Violet who responded with moans uttering his name over and over as the gentle waves of orgasm washed over her. “Come in me Data, we have to be sure to make use of our wedding gift.” Data came with a deep moan, he walked out of the shower and placed Violet’s wet glistening form onto the bed then slowly withdrew eliciting a gasp.

Data picked the bio marker reader “Shall we check?” Violet nodded her head and smiled. He activated the device and moved it over abdomen where it flashed and beeped. The couple smiled at one another and Data caressed Violet’s lower abdomen.

“Data, come here” She beckoned, he shuffled along the side of the bed until his cock was him line with Violet’s mouth she licked and sucked him clean of their combined juices, he placed a hand on the side of her head fingers ran through Violets hair and he caressed her and sighed. 

They dressed, Violet in one of her semi structured dress, Data wore casual clothing with a com badge attached. They went down for breakfast.

They were greeted by Altan who said “Hello Mr and Mrs Soong”, he and Rose joined in giving the couple hugs and kisses. Admiral Doran shook Data’s hand and pulled him into an embrace, followed by Rosalynne who greeted Data “Welcome Data, my son”.

“Boy, am I hungry” Violet announced.

“You must have worked up an appetite.” Rose stated slyly repeating what Violet had said to her previously. This had not gone unnoticed by Violet who screwed up her nose.

Violet tucked into an Irish breakfast and Data poured a drink from a large flask that he had brought with him from the Enterprise.

“Now we need to prepare to transport to the ship for the journey to our Honeymoon destination Risa.” Data advised.

Rose glanced at Altan, “I would love to go to Risa.”

“Honey, I might just take you there one day.” Altan replied.

“Why don’t you come along, we will be there for two weeks.” Violet said to Rose then added provocatively “Perhaps Altan will also come if he can bare to be away from his work.”

“I think that I will, if you don’t mind Data.” Rose responded.

“Hey Rose, of course I will go with you.” Altan stated.

Rosalynne added “It’s has been several years since we holidayed off world.”

Admiral Doran sighed, “You want to holiday on Risa?” He raised a brow.

“I will speak with Captain Picard.” Data replied and left the room to use his communicator.

Data returned with a smile and Violet announced “Pack your bags!” He waited whilst chaos ensued with frenetic scrabbling to locate and pack items. Within the hour they were all ready. The transporters took them aboard. Data and Violet showed the guests to their assigned quarters and then to 10 Forward where Rose and Altan enjoyed the hospitality.

“Brother, will you stay for a few drinks?” Altan enquired.

“No, I am spending time with my Bride…don’t expect to see us before we arrive at Risa. I am certain that you will likewise be able to entertain yourselves. Goodbye.” With that Data and Violet departed from the bar.

“Now I have a surprise for you,” Data teased, then took the turbo lift up to deck 8, walked a short way down an outer corridor then stopped at a door which slid open Data stepped in and led Violet by a hand and said “These are our marital quarters.” They entered the large main living area with windows to the stars. To the left were two doors one to Data’s new computer room housing Data’s computer station. The second to a single bed with an optical cable for Data’s use to connect to the main computer terminal. “Should we have a child this can be converted to a nursery.” To the right was a bedroom with a Queen size bed with built in wardrobe units. To the rear was the bathroom, Violet squealed at the sight of a large freestanding bath with a WC wash basin and double size shower “It is a dual shower with sonic and water functions.” Violet embraced and kissed Data in delight. Some of Violets possessions, from her former quarters, were in boxes.

“Thank you, my love.” Violet cooed. “I will just put these items away.” Data meanwhile hung Violet’s pre-Raphaelite art prints.

\------------------------------------------------------


	23. ‘WARM LEATHERETTE’  –  THE NORMAL or GRACE JONES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING -Strong BDSM themes. If it is not for you just skip this chapter. If this is for you enjoy!

Violet sat on the couch and typed a message to Data via her PADD it read – I wish to christen our quarters. Please follow the instructions below and we can both have some fun. If you agree respond –‘Yes’, and if you do not want to engage in this scene reply ‘No’. 

Data replied ‘Yes’ but I have an enhancement to suggest, take my lead. Data found a holdall in which he packed several items.

Violet and Data walked the corridor to the turbolifts from there to main engineering. They passed Geordi who has a puzzled look when he saw the way they were dressed he understood that they were on leave. They approached one of the engineering holodecks. Data’s fingers skimmed over the controls. The holodeck doors opened, and Data walked in informing Violet to enter a couple of minutes later.

Violet entered the holodeck there was the bridge of the Enterprise, or at least a representation of it. Her eyes scanned for Data who was sat in the Captain’s chair wearing his command uniform, the room was otherwise empty of crew. From the orientation the holodeck doors represented the port side main turbolift door. She stepped onto the bridge. Data spoke in his usual manner “Privacy lock ‘Data Alpha, Beta, Gamma 1”. Data turned his head and spoke firmly “Ah. Lt Soong you are here, at last. Come here.” He pointed to a spot in front of his chair.

“Yes” Violet timidly replied.

“Yes WHAT!” Commander Data stated with a sharp edge to his voice.

‘Yes Sir, Commander Data.’ Violet chewed her lower lip.

“Your tardiness and will full lack of discipline cannot be tolerated any more. Your previously received your final reprimand so I have no choice but to insist on your removal from this ship and your return to Earth as soon as can be expedited. You were offered this opportunity based upon your last Commander's positive review of your skills, but I have seen little evidence of any.”

Violet tilted her head and cast her eyes down. “No Commander Data Sir.”

“LOOK at me when I am talking to you lieutenant” Data barked.

“Yes Sir, Commander Data” and she stood to attention.

“Causing trouble is your only forte Soong” Data barked with increased irritation.

“No Sir, Commander Data” Violet bit down on her lower lip.

“What ARE you competent at?” Data sneered.

“Well, erm Sir…” She stuttered.

“Spit it out or leave My Bridge” he snarled.

“Please Sir, Commander Data, I don’t want to leave Sir, it’s my only home! Please don’t cast me out! I will perform better, do whatever you want me to do.” A look of distress across her face.

“Whatever I want lieutenant?” Data curled his upper lip. Violet nodded her head. “I hope for your sake that you have one particular skill-set.” Violet look expectantly for clarification.

“Kneel!” Data pointed near to his feet, he could see the confusion in her eyes and after a moments hesitation she slowly fell to her knees. “Look at what you have made me do.” He cast his eyes down his body. Violet followed his gaze to his erection tenting his uniform pants. Violet chewed her lower lip with increased pressure. Data gabbed the back of her head with one hand and entwined his fingers in the wavy locks of her ponytail and forcefully tilted her head back, her eyes locked with his bright citrine eyes. “What are YOU going to do about it?” 

Violet hesitantly raised her arms and placed them on lightly on his parted knees, she smoothly moved her hands up Data’s thighs under his intense gaze. She hesitated, swallowed, then moved her hands onto his groin and tentatively touched his erection, which twitched under her caress. Violet placed one hand on Data’s upper thigh, she stroked his erection up and down with increasing pressure. Data groaned. Feeling emboldened at the responses that her touch was provoking she reached up with both hands and unfastened Data’s pants which opened and parted revealing skin-tight boxer shorts. Data continued to stare at her but at least her wasn’t barking orders. 

Violet’s fingers reached into the waistband of his underwear and pulled the stretchy band out and over the head of his cock, she then pulled down the band around his hips and then slipped a hand into the shorts and stroke his erection down to his balls and freed his huge cock. Violet gasped and her eyes widened.

“Do you not like my cock?” Data hissed through clenched teeth.

“Yes, I mean No Sir, Commander Data.” Violet stammered.

“Then WHAT?” he seethed.

“Sir, I have never seen one as big!” Violet swallowed hard.

‘Well, you are going to need to be creative and flexible’ Data sniggered at his own joke.

Violet stroked the flesh of his cock then wrapped a hand around her fingers and thumb could not meet, she added her second hand and encased his girth and stroked Data’s shaft up and down building momentum and friction and varied her strokes. Data tilted his hips forward and relaxed his position half sprawled in his chair. She moved one hand down to his balls and fondled them. Data leaned forward and pushed her head from behind until her face was mere millimetres from his erection. “Lick my cock!” He demanded. 

Violet’s lips parted and she rolled out her tongue and licked his cock at the closest point. Data sighed. Violet lowered herself further and sat on her heels, then licked the base of his cock and ran up tongue up to and over his tip and ran the hard-pointed tip into his slit, he sighed again. Violet licked from the base at another point, his member rested on her forehead. She placed her hands again on his cock to help her oral ministrations and she licked over each inch feeling each veiny ripple. 

Data instructed “Open your mouth wide!”. Violet did at she was bid and locked her gaze with his, he guided the head of his cock onto her full lower lip and teeth “Suck, no biting my bioplast skin, understood?” Violet slowly nodded her head in acknowledgement. She stretched her mouth around the head of his cock and took him inside her inch by inch until she gagged, and saliva drooled down the sides of her mouth. “You are a good cock sucking slut.” Data intoned authoritatively. 

Violet continued her sucking and swirled her tongue as much as she was able, she then bobbed her head up and down his cock and in sequence with her hands. To Data they felt like one continuous twisting strokes. Violet built up speed and intensity then slipped one hand to cup and fondle his balls.

“So, I have at last identified a particular talent” He pulled her hair. “Did you service your previous Commander for a favourable report.” Violet shook her head as best she could with a mouth full of cock. “Very well…Swallow.” Violet could feel Data’s balls tensing and drawing up she pulled her head off his cock leaving only the tip resting on her lower lip and tongue. Data shuddered and ejaculated with a loud groan, his cum spirted in waves into her mouth and onto her chin. Violet leaned back swallowed, licked the beads of cum from her chin then went to cleaning up her Commanders still hard cock.

Data placed a hand on the shoulder of Violet’s blue and black Starfleet uniform with its sold gold pin and gold and black pin to the collar indicating her junior Lt rank, and rocked her back. He abruptly stood and guided Violet up from her knees. His eyes pierced hers and his mouth curled in a sneer “Strip!” Data coldly hissed. Violet unfastened the front of her uniform jumpsuit and peeled it down her shoulders off her arms them over her hips, legs and feet. She then pulled off her boots and stood in her underwear as Data lasciviously looked over body then licked his lips. “I said STRIP!” he repeated louder and firmer. He then slipped his fingers under her bra straps and pulled them over her shoulders and unfastened her bra, Violet shrugged her shoulders and it fell to the floor. Data firmly pulled her panties down to her feet and Violet stepped out, she covered her breasts with an arm and placed her other hand over her mound and brought her thighs tightly together. “Are you trying to make a FOOL out of me with your false modesty you SLUT?” He shouted into her face.

“No Sir, Commander Data” Violet’s voice trembled, and she placed her arms by her side.

“Spread your legs Lieutenant”. Violet complied. Data sneered seemingly taking pleasure in her discomfort. He was so close to her naked body. He placed a hand on the top of her hip and the other he slipped between Violets legs and into her folds. “Slut you are wet for me” Violet nodded her head. He pressed his first two fingers into her and he pumped his fingers. Violet gasped. “Your CUNT feels surprisingly tight for a SLUT” his ministration and his dirty talk elicited loud moans from Violet. Data withdrew his fingers, he then grabbed her ass and lifted her high and then down fully sheathing his cock in her cunt and she let out a wail. Data sat back onto the Captain’s chair and Violet landed on his lap with a jolt and sobbed, in her legs curled up inside the arms of the chair. Data tilted her hips to create greater friction but also to sheath himself as deep as possible. He moved her legs over the arms of the chair then he returned his hands to her hips with a firm grip and then bucked his hips upwards into her flesh ground their hips together then slightly eased her up his member dragging her inner folds outwards. Violet moaned continuously and loudly. Data laughed coldly to himself. ”You have never been properly fucked before have you?”

“No Sir, Commander Data!” she wailed.

“I can and will fuck you for as hard and as long as I want. Do you understand SLUT.”

“Yes Sir, Commander Data” she panted.

“I do NOT believe that you do understand. I have inhuman sexual capabilities as an Android, and I can break you” he said menacingly. Violet groaned in reply, as Data moved one hand from her hip to breast squeezed and placed her pliable tissue into his warm wet mouth, her swirled his tongue over her breast and hardened nipple then he caught her nipple between his teeth bit down with a little force and then pulled then released the grip of his teeth. He then rubbed a thumb over the nipple which was swollen and red. He turned his attention to her other breast and teased this like the first, Violet bucked and groaned. Data lifted Violet off his cock and placed her feet on the floor.

Data grabbed Violets ponytail pulled down and guided her to her side of the Captain’s chair, he pushed her over the broad flat partially padded arm and she placed the flat of her palms on the warm leatherette seat cushion and bent her arms. Data placed a boot inside one of Violets ankles and forced it out he repeated it with the other, grabbed her ass and hip tilted upwards and placed the flat of a hand firmly on the small of her back and Violet thrust her ass high in the air whilst she balanced on the ball of her feet. Data bent his legs and pushed his cock deep into Violets cunt, she whined and he grunted. He grabbed her ponytail and pulled her hair up and back as he sawed his cock in and out repeatedly. He then rotated his hips and varied the depth and speed of his thrusts. He pulled harder on Violets ponytail and she raised her body and supported herself with out-stretched hands braced against the opposing arm of the chair. Data slipped his hands onto her abdomen and worked upwards to Violets tender breasts, he held them gently then applied pressure, kneed them and them pinched her nipples and pulled, this resulted in a wave of heat consuming her body and her pale skin flushed all over. Data was fascinated by her body’s reaction to him, but also concerned he stilled and spoke gently breaking his role “Violet where are you at?”

“Green Data” Violet replied. Data, re commenced his movements with increasing intensity, his body making slapping sounds against hers knocking the air out of her lungs as she groaned. Data roughly toyed with her breasts. Violet became hotter and more vocal as the sensations increased. 

“You scream just like the whores I have had” he teased.

“I am your SLUT, your WHORE, COMMANDER. I am coming!”

“SO, for all your screams you love being used by ME for MY sole pleasure?”

“Yes Sir, Commander Data” she barely managed to enunciate before shuddering violently and collapsing face down on the warm leatherette chair to which her hot skin stuck. 

Data, repositioned his hands on the top of her hips, bucked against her and came. “Lieutenant Soong, I have an opening for you as my fuck-toy, do you accept?”

“Yes Sir, you used me completely and have left me sore and exhausted.” Violet panted hard.

Data laughed a cruel laugh “You will have to get used to my rough treatment of you” and with that his withdrew his cock and used the palm of his hand and slapped her lower full cheeks of her ass until they became reddened.

Violet’s panting gave way to deep breathes then her regular breathing. Her body was trembling due to lactic acidosis from their intense coupling. He brought a glasses of orange juice to Violet’s and urged her to drink to restore her fluid and electrolyte balance. Data re-adjusted his clothing then helped her to put on a white soft fluffy cotton dressing gown. Data then gently lifted Violet into his arms and sat down in the chair and held her in his arms, her legs over one of the arms of the chair. He stroked her face fluttered gentle kisses over her face lips and hands. Data spoke lovingly to Violet, then asked “Did my performance meet your expectations? I am concerned that it was too rough for you, I do not want to injure you.”

“Data, that was intense, a little pain heightens my sexual responses and I enjoy the most heightened pleasurable rush, thank you my love. I don’t require it every time that we have sex, but it is a kink that I like to regularly explore.”

“Then I will explore it with you and take you to your limits of desire.” His voice melodic and deep.

“Thank you, my love.” Violet sighed.

Data placed Violet in the Captain’s chair whilst he collected her discarded clothing items which he picked up and placed in the holdall, which he then slung over his shoulder. Data scooped Violet into his arms she lay her head against his chest with her eyes closed. Data he told the ships computer to end programme and save to his recreational programme list. Data carried Violet to their quarters and ignored the stares of those crew he encountered. Once in their quarters in lay Violet onto their bed and drew up the bedding. “Violet would you like a drink, perhaps some hot chocolate?” 

“Yes, hot chocolate would be lovely.” She replied. Data passed her the replicated drink. He then undressed, disappeared into the bathroom then upon his return slide into the bed and lay on his side besides Violet. 

“Do you wish for me to use the tissue regenerator on you?” Violet shook her head, “What about some salve?” She nodded her head. Data reached to a side table and picked up a jar, dipping his fingers her removed some of the salve balm. He pushed the bedding down then untied and opened the white dressing gown he rubbed his heated hands together and the balm melted he placed his hands. Kneeling beside Violet he ever so gently touched her tender breasts with his hands and applied the soothing balm in circular motions caressing her skin and tissue. He then rolled her onto her side facing away from him then applied more balm to her red and sore lower buttocks gentle in his ministration. He then rolled her onto her back. Violet sat up and sipped her hot chocolate.

“Data a penny for your thoughts” Violet stated.

“My love, you do understand that I would never raise my hand to you in anger. It is uncomfortable for me to inflect pain or discomfort on you. However, whilst you are currently sore and tender, I did keep full restraint over my actions so as not to cause you harm. Conversely, I was fascinated by your response to my rough actions, you flushed red throughout your body and your physical responses were intense. I have some difficulty understanding your desire for BDSM.”

“Data, humiliation, discomfort and pain can, in certain people, cause a sudden short term flush and I feel a euphoric rush caused by elevation in the levels of the neurotransmitter dopamine which is referred to as the ‘pleasure hormone’. The tender aftercare of soothing me both physically and emotionally with your loving words that you share further enhance our bond via ‘the love hormone’ oxytocin and this also elevates mood. For BDSM to enhance our love making I need to feel safe in both the environment or scene and confident with you as my lover. It is very specific and situational. In my everyday life I avoid humiliation, discomfort and pain due to their negative associations. But as a part of our sexual repertoire it can and does produce the most exquisite peak of pleasure, which I would describe as transcendental ecstasy. Thereafter any residual discomfort keeps my sexual arousal levels heightened, for hours or days.

“I don’t believe that I could have found a more compatible partner, you treat me with such honour, love and respect that when you say humiliating ‘dirty’ words it is arousing because you are playing a character role and is stimulates my imagination, just as I play a role within the scenario. You were so HOT and sexually powerful when you acted your role, as I love being dominated…by YOU. However, I need to consider your feeling and I have no wish to know that you are in discomfort during or after a session.” Violet explained.

“Thankyou Violet, I now have a fuller understanding of your sexual desires and motivations will gladly partake in your ’kink’ now that I understand it’s impact on you.” Data replied.

“If you have any concerns just tell me what they are, communication is key with all aspects of relationships.” Violet reassured, Data nodded his head. “Data, please feel free to share any sexual ‘kinks’ or interests that you have...I know of some of your preferences already.” Data’s eyes opened wide he then drew his brows together lost in thought.

“So many of our sexual adventures I have found to be emotional pleasurable. However, since I first saw you dressed in lingerie, I have enjoyed images of your dressed in stockings, suspenders and revealing underwear and high heels and they fill my dreams. Is that ‘my kink?’” Data searched Violet’s eyes.

“Yes, my darling it is. And I enjoy wearing sexy lingerie and this pleasure is enhanced for me knowing that it arouses and excites you too.” Violet said with a smile.

Data fluttered kisses over Violet’s head, face, mouth and body then they spooned together and Violet drifted into sleep.

When Violet awoke Data replicated a meal and drinks for them and they snuggled together on the sofa watching episodes of Sherlock Holmes. Then they retired to bed. When Violet fell into a deep slumber Data took time to pet Spot and paint before re-joining his beloved.

Violet awoke mid-morning to a cup of tea and Data ran a bath for Violet and added some rose and frankincense bath salts. He held Violet’s hand and guided her into the bath. “It’s large enough for two.” Violet observed.

“That was the idea” Data smiled, undressed and slipped into the warm water. Violet splashed water over Data giggling, He gently lifted Violet and placed her on his lap cradling her back and her legs over his hips and behind him. They kissed tenderly. 

“Data do you want to christen the bath?” Violet cooed.

“I thought that we had with the water.” He responded.

“It’s is euphemism for having sex for the first time in a given location. So, we could start here and work our way through our quarters.”

“Most intriguing” Data replied. Violet could feel his developing arousal pressing against her slit. She stroked his member then guided him in with a sigh. They languidly kissed and rocked together Violet interlaced her fingers around his neck and played with Data’s hair. Their foreheads met, they spoke of their love for one another. The water chilled and was reheated several times whilst they were interlocked. 

“This…you feel wonderful.” Data intoned, he removed one hand from Violet’s back and moved, he glanced his fingers over and around her clit to enhance her pleasure. She closed her eyes and moaned against his lips as she came wrapped in Data’s arms skin against skin. Data softened and withdrew and extracted himself stood, stepped out of the bath, released the plug, dried himself then lifted Violet out of the bath and wrapped her in a fluffy towel. Violet dressed sat and drank a fresh drink of hot tea. Data sat down next to her on the sofa. 

“Data, are you not bored with the lack of work and just me for company.” Violet enquired keen to get an answer.

“No, never” Data replied earnestly whilst playing with her hair. “I adore being with you are the focus of my attention. However, I am capable of multi-tasking, including complex computations, planning my next classical performance simultaneously.”

“it’s as well darling, I would hate you to tire of me.” She purred.

“Or you of me.” He replied.

“I am quite easily entertained.” She joked.

“You tease” Data said with a smile “Shall we go for a walk? I have a holodeck available for our use.”  
The couple held hands and walked along the windswept cliffside for several hours before heading back to their quarters for a meal. They walked hand in hand along the corridor back to engineering where they chatted briefly with Geordi who cryptically said “Enjoy”. 

They again stopped at a holodeck Data’s fingers danced across the access pad. The door opened and Violet could barely contain her excitement. They walked into a replica of the Coco Channel suite at the Hotel Ritz in Paris and the doors slid shut behind. There was an old-style hotel room decked in chic cream with a large bed, Violet squealed with delight t it was a recreation of the Coco Chanel Suite at The Ritz Hotel Paris with en-suite and balconies. Violet opened a French window and walked onto the balcony with a wonderful view of 20th century Paris skyline.

“Data this is heavenly” Violet cooed.

“I recalled that you wished to visit The Ritz Hotel however I considered that you may prefer to see a recreation of the hotel when it was is it’s prime.” Data stated. Violet kicked off her shoes and dived onto the plush extravagantly large bed. Data initiated the privacy lock.

“If the ships beds were like this one, I would not want to leave ours.” Violet said.

“Well you don’t have to leave this bed very much on our journey to Risa” Data stated as he climbed in. Violet rolled around and giggled. Data paraphrased Shakespeare “Violet oh how I love thee let me show you the ways” and he did all the way to Risa.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. ‘ANOTHER GIRL ANOTHER PLANT’  –  THE ONLY ONES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data's and Violet's Honeymoon on Risa.  
> 

The Enterprise entered a geostationary orbit around the planet Risa (Epsilon Ceti B II) a designated ‘pleasure plant’ affiliated to the United Federation of Planets near to Starbase 12. All but essential crew were given full two weeks leave, the remaining staff were told to split the leave into single weeks. The Soongs had chosen to stay at the popular Suraya Bay.

The Paradise Hotel was built into the lower rock face which surrounded much of tropical Suraya Bay with their Honeymoon Suite a single-story building located on the golden sandy beach. The couple’s bags had been dropped off ahead of their arrival, Data and Violet entered the room that had a King size bed that was bedecked with rose petals with an ice bucket and Risian champagne and chocolates and of course horga’hn statues ever present. Violet giggled, Data’s arms wrapped around Violet’s waist and he whispered in her ear “We will give ourselves over to Jamaharon.” Violet giggled in response.

Keen to get to the beach as soon as possible Violet found a blue bikini and matching sheer kaftan top to wear. Data cautioned “Although the climate control does filter most of the suns UV wave-lengths it would be a sensible precaution to apply sun protection.” Data retrieved a bottle from a beach bag. “I could assist with the application.” Data looked in eager anticipation, Violet smiled and nodded. Violet undressed and Data poured some of the lotion and rubbed it into his hands. Data then applied the quick drying lotion in massaging motions all over Violets body whilst she stood. She then changed into her beach wear. Data changed into a loose-fitting shorts and short sleeved shirt in a darker blue. 

Violet and Data headed off to the beach immediately in front of their suite. Data secured two sun loungers with umbrellas. They lay down in the shade Violet contently soaking up the heat. Data obtained two Risian Sunrise alcohol free cocktails and duly tasted the drinks to ensure that they were safe for Violet to consume. Data was mindful of the accidental poisoning incident and wanted to avoid any repetition. They were shortly followed by Deanna who loved to lie in the sun and later by Altan and Rose. The heat induced restfulness and with the sugary cocktails Violet soon drifted into sleep. Upon awakening she looked at the inviting blue sea. “Data would you like to take a dip with me in the sea?” she asked.

“I will gladly accompany you however if it involves swimming you will be swimming alone as I cannot swim due to my lack of buoyancy” Data informed.

“That’s fine I would like to walk into the water.” She added.

“I will accompany you” Data removed his shirt and his golden body glimmered in the sunlight. Violet and Data held hands as they walked on the beach towards the water, soon the gentle waves flowed over their feet, Violet guided Data into the warm sea until the water reached his chest height. Violet whispered in Data’s ear, he smiled. Violet was treading water, Data lifted her up against his chest and Violet wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They kissed gently at first then with a passion, Data unfastened one side of Violet’s bikini bottoms and pulled his shorts down over his erection and guided himself into her heat. They rocked with the waves Data’s feet anchored in the sand, Violet’s head rested in the crook of his neck, he spoke erotically to her urging her towards an intense orgasm, her facial expression of pure bliss. Data came as they were locked in crushing kisses. Later, clothing readjusted Violet and Data walked back hand in hand to their sun loungers. 

After a rest they accompanied Altan and Rose for a beach walk followed by a buffet and barbeque meal with family.

They awake early the following morning to watch the sunrise with the second moon still high in the Risian sky. Violet stood on their private veranda gazing out to sea, Data nuzzled her neck his erection pressed into her back. Violet stepped up onto the base of the railings. Data opened his silk dressing gown and raised the hem of Violet’s short night dress and eased himself in to her hot moist channel. Violet moaned and leaned back into Data began to rock his hips varying the depth and intensity, adding grinding movement, he knew how to pleasure his wife. 

“Hello to you both” called out Captain Picard as he ran along the beach below. 

Violet released one hand from its firm grip on the hand-rail and waved and managed a “Hi”. Data taking his que from his beloved waved also. They continued their joyful coupling as the sun moved higher into the sky. 

Over the next few days Violet and Data visited Temptibi Lagoon where they enjoyed boating, walking and bathing. They also went to various villages and towns to sample and buy local wares. They returned briefly to the Enterprise and sought out Dr Crusher to seek her medical advice. “Please may we see you in private Doctor?” Violet asked.

“Of course.” Beverly Crusher responded and ushered the couple into a private room in sickbay. “How can I help you both?” she enquired.

“Doctor, please will you undertake a full level one scan for Violet.” Data asked. Dr Crusher obliged using a medical tricorder.

“Violet you are in the early stages of pregnancy” Beverly stated “Do you know when conception occurred?”

“Yes, within the last 10 days” Violet informed, Data held Violet’s hand both smiling.

“Well, I believe congratulations are in order. Please see me on a regular basis for monitoring purposes.”

“We won’t be announcing the pregnancy until we are in the second trimester. Also, we have taken precautions to mask the scent of pheromones so that other species will not be able to detect the pregnancy.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Dr Crusher assured.

They returned to Risa and lay side by side on a large beach towel on the sand by their hotel room, shaded by palm trees a light breeze gave relief from the balmy heat. Data held Violet, caressed and kissed her stomach and lips. Deanna approached “I hope that I am not disturbing you two. This is a lovely spot.”

“No’” The couple stated. Data rolled onto his back smiling. He then went for drinks for the two women. 

The following day a group from the enterprise went to the Eluvian Mud Baths. Deanna was in her element as being an ardent fan of mud baths, Worf could not be persuaded to join as he stated that he had enough of mud when he shared a bath with Alexander, Deanna and Luxwanna Troi sometime previously. However, Worf’s son Alexander who accompanied his father on shore leave was excited to try the mud pool feeling safe near to Deanna. Data, Worf, Geordi and Altan went on the excursion but watched on from a Tiki type bar.

“Don’t you love this?” Deanna asked Violet

“Surprisingly yes it’s rather relaxing” she smiled.

“I hope that you don’t mind me asking, however seeing you and Data together these last couple of days are there any developments?” Deanna enquired with a smile. Violet waved at Data and beckoned him. Data came and crouched down between the two women. Violet repeated Deanna’s question. Data smiled and nodded his head and held and kissed his wife’s hand.

“We are with child!” Violet stated, pride evident in both her and Data.

“Congratulations!” Deanna beamed.

“However other than Dr Crusher, you are the first to know. Other than family members, we will be keeping the matter to ourselves for a while at least.” Violet confided.

“I will be the height of discretion” Deanna replied.

There followed a family barbeque on the beach. Violet and Data shared their joyful news with Violet’s family and Data’s brother Altan. They cautioned that it was very early in the pregnancy and asked that this news be kept within the family. Sean and Rosalynne Doran expressed their surprise and delight hugged and kissed the couple. Rose seemed perplexed but was nevertheless happy and excited at the thought of being an aunt. Altan left the family to celebrate. Data and Violet saw Altan propped up against a palm tree and thanked him for the success of his gift. Altan wore a smug look and warmly and demonstrably congratulated the couple.

The following day plans were made to go to the Galartha Cliff Face for some free climbing. Rose was the most eager being an experienced mountaineer, Worf Captain Picard and Data accompanied her. Beverly Crusher stated that she had enough of mountain climbing to last a life- time, Deanna, Violet and Altan watched from the base enjoying hospitality at the café bar. Data scaled the face to the top with ease. Rose followed with Captain Picard and Worf in the rear. Worf conceded that it had been ‘challenging’ due to the ever- changing pitch of the cliff face due to the seismic regulator technology which in conjunction with the weather control system, maintained stability of the planet. For Worf the climb in and of itself made the shore leave ‘worth it’.

Data, Violet, Rose and Altan travelled to different resorts and towns making the most of their holiday whilst enjoying one anothers company.

\---------------------------------------------------------------


	25. ‘ SOMEBODY PUT SOMETHING IN MY DRINK’  –  THE RAMONES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events take a sinister turn for Violet.  
> 

On the last day of the Honeymoon Rose and Violet ventured into a local town with an idea in mind. Within the exotic market place was a darkly light shop with brightly coloured hoardings outside RaTaPa emblazoned over the shop front, short for Risian Tattoo Parlour an Orion woman stood leaning in the doorway loud electronic music blaring from within, she stated “Can I interest you?”

“Yes, I was looking for a custom tattoo” Violet stated.

“Sure thing” the Orion responded. The sisters followed her in. A design was agreed and the Orion showed Violet and Rose to the back of the store. Once Violet’s tattoo had been completed Rose decided to have a small Risean butterfly tattooed onto a hip bone in the same ink. The women were growing thirsty and were offered Risean fruit juice which they drank gratefully. Violet began to feel lightheaded and bright lights hazed into a blur then darkness the last sense to diminish was her hearing with the fast music fading fast.  
\-----------------------------------------------------

Several hours later Altan was becoming vented his anxiety to Data “They were due back hours ago, fortunately we had packed.”

“As had we.” Data responded. “Commander Data to Enterprise, give me the location. Dr Violet Soong.” The co-ordinates were sent. Data found Deanna, Captain Picard and Lt Worf and expressed their intent to go to find the women.

“Lt Worf please accompany Commander Data, Dr Altan Soong and Counsellor Troi to the location and keep me appraised.”

“Aye Sir” Worf responded. The three men and Deanna walked into the town and tracked the location to RaTaPa inside they found the Orion women busy tattooing a customer.

“What can I do for you gentlemen and lady?" she cordially asked.

Data located the Com Badge attached to a one of Violet’s Kaftans strewn on the floor under a table. “Where is the woman who wore this?” he asked holding up the cloth.

“I don’t know, she must have forgotten it.” The Orion woman stated without looking up from her work.

“What Do you know?” Lt Worf bellowed.

“Nothing” the Orion replied.

“She is lying” Deanna stated firmly. Altan grabbed the Orion woman and pulled her to her feet. “Where are the two women?” her shouted into her face.

“I don’t know” she spat trying unsuccessfully to wriggle out of Altan’s grip.

“You are to be held onboard the USS Enterprise for further questioning.” Lt Worf rumbled took hold of the Orion from Altan. “Worf to Enterprise, two female security two officers immediately required at this location”. The security officers materialised and on Lt Worf’s orders took the Orion into custody. “Take her to the brig and guard her.”

“Aye Sir” they responded then all three de materialised.

“What about my tattoo?” the humanoid customer complained.

“Unless you know anything LEAVE now” replied Lt Worf. The customer got up and scarpered in haste.

Data and Worf used their tricorders and Altan assisted in the search. No sign was left other than some human DNA. They promptly returned to Captain Picard who was with Admiral Doran. “We found Dr Violet Soong’s Com Badge and this clothing item in a store.” Stated Lt Worf.

“We spoke with an Orion woman who worked on the shop who claimed that the clothing was left by Violet and that she knew nothing. She was lying.” Counsellor Troi stated.

“The Orion has been detained and is now in the Enterprise brig.” Worf added.

“The Risian authorities need to be informed including those at the Risian Control port, they may wish to take the lead in investigating the matter.” Captain Picard cautioned.

“Captain Picard, I authorise both the detention of the Orion and that you head up the investigation. The kidnap of a Starfleet Officer and a civilian in the care of Starfleet firmly place the responsibility on Starfleet to expedite the resolution of this matter and the return of my daughters. There may be arguments later, but Risa is a within the governance of the UFP and will need to comply with Starfleet who afford them their protected status.” Admiral Doran informed with barely contained anger.

“Picard to Enterprise five to beam aboard...Admiral I suggest that you and Mrs Doran beam aboard at the earliest opportunity.”

Once aboard Lt Worf, Data, Counsellor Troi and Altan went to the brig. The Orion was protesting her innocence and stated that she was a Risian citizen. 

“That as may be, however you have been detained by Starfleet in connection with the kidnapping of a Starfleet Officer and another person under our protection. It would be in your best interest if you spoke NOW and told the TRUTH.” Data spoke firmly.

“They will kill me if I say anything.” The Orion pleaded.

“That is nothing compared to the torture I CAN and WILL inflict upon you if you don’t tell us the truth” Altan hissed in a menacing tone. The Orion woman looked frightened but remained quiet. “I am NOT Starfleet and believe me I have NOTHING TO LOSE!” he menacingly intoned.

“He IS telling the truth” Counsellor Troi added solemnly. “Your full cooperation now will be considered in mitigation against any action that Starfleet against you. Do not try to utilise your pheromones, they will not work on these individuals and I am immune to your influence. If you do try to use them you will be left here alone without access to food and water until Commander Data is available to tend to you. Do you understand?”

The Orion nodded. “I am Narta and I am under the control of the Orion Syndicate. I am a slave in all but name. I was given my ‘freedom’ to use my art as a tattooist in the shop they set up on condition that I informed my handler of any suitable persons that may be sold into slavery. I had a quota to fulfil.”

“How did you gain the compliance of your victims?” Lt Worf asked.

“I was given a strong sedative which I mixed into a fruit juice which masks the bitter flavour of the drug, otherwise I use a hypospray to directly deliver the drug.”

“Who is your handler and what is your means of communication?” Lt Worf demanded.

“My handler is also an Orian, D’Cana, he, or a business partner Mavaar wait in orbit for up to 2 weeks. I contact them on a communicator and they collected the subdued people and take them to market. Once that ship leaves then the other partner arrives at Risa for a two- week period. Today D’Cana collected the two women and must have already left orbit.” Narta informed.  
“WHERE is D’Cana’s destination?” Data asked.

“Verex III, but I don’t have any further details.” Narta replied.

“Where is your communicating device?” Lt Worf demanded.

“It is in a metal box in the back office of my shop.” Narta replied.

“What is the type and registry of D’Cana’s ship ?” Lt Worf stated firmly.

“It is an Orion Freighter “ Narta informed, she provided the Orion registry in Orion which Data and Deanna understood.

“A freighter is hardly a stealth ship” Lt Worf stated.

“The freighter ships had legitimate business here and elsewhere to reduce suspicion” Narta added.

“You will remain here” Lt Worf informed.

The Conference Room meeting aboard the Enterprise was attended by all Senior Officers/ Bridge Officers with Admiral Doran and Dr Altan Soong, the tension in the air was palpable.

Captain Picard headed the meeting with introductions exchanged. “You all know the reason that we are gathered here. Our current mission is to locate and to safely retrieve Dr Violet Soong and Dr Rose Doran. If possible, we are to detain those responsible for this crime as they may be part of a wider Slave Trade network. Mr Worf please appraise us of the information that we have so far.”

“Aye Sir. Dr Violet Soong’s com badge was found in a Risian store run by an Orion woman who gave her name as Narta. She claimed that she was acting under the auspices of the Orion Syndicate with her primary contact an Orion male named D’Cana and secondary contact another Orian male called Mavaar. The ships used are Orion Freighters which she claims has legitimate business with Risa and other planets. However, one of two freighters stay close to Risa for two weeks during which they collect subdued people from the trader’s store. The ship then departs for Verex III.” Lt Worf reported.

“Thankyou Mr Worf. Commander Data what can you tell us?” Captain Picard asked.

Data walked to the large display screen. “Verex III is located within what was traditionally known at ‘The Badlands’ which border Alpha and Beta quadrants. The solar system is within the Beta Quadrant. Verex III is a class -M planet which the Orion Syndicate have held a slave market for the last two centuries. The market attracts buyers from primarily the Beta and Alpha quadrants. We understand that the freighter left Risa’s orbit approximately three hours ago, however it is likely that the ship, if unmodified, will be capable of a maximum speed of warp 2.”

“Thank you, Commander Data, Commander La Forge are there any issues that I should know about?”

“Sir, all systems are operating at optimum level with full warp capability.” Geordi replied

“Thank you, Mr La Forge. Dr Crusher” stated Captain Picard.

“I have analysed the Risian fruit Juice which was pre-mixed with a sedative. In that particular concentration, the average human would be rendered unconscious within 60 seconds. The sedative effects are likely to last several hours unless an antidote such as an adrenalin is administered. It is likely that those captured would remain sedated until the effects gradually wore off.”

“Thankyou Dr Crusher. Counsellor Troi what are your observations.” The Captain continued.

“Captain, the Orion Narta was initially uncooperative and defensive, she is clearly fearful of D’Cana and Mavaad, she genuinely fears for her life from the Orion Syndicate by for cooperating with Starfleet. Otherwise, regarding the information she provided, she appeared to be telling what she believes to be the truth. I suspect that she only has partial information at best. I recommend that only female Security Officers watch over Narta due the potential for many Orion females to excrete a pungent pheromones that can affect the judgement of affected males. These female officers need to be closely monitored for signs of headaches associated with exposure to the pheromones.” Counsellor Troi informed.

“Thankyou Counsellor Troi. I have spoken with the Risian Governor who expressed surprise that this was happening on Risa. He confirmed that the government and private individuals trading with Orion traders. He agreed to cooperate with our investigation. However, Counsellor Troi you had some insight into his thoughts.”

“Yes Captain, the Governer was uncomfortable and at best obtuse however I sensed panic and that he was not telling the truth about being surprised about kidnappings. We cannot rule out the involvement of members of the Risian authorities.” Counsellor Troi revealed.

“I propose heading towards Verex III at Warp 4, using long range sensors to try to detect the Orion freighter. We will contact Starbase 12 which is the closest to Risa to clarify if any Orion ships are or have been docked recently. We need to consider the possibility that the Orion freighter may have been alerted to Starfleet involvement an evasive action may be undertaken. Lt Wof ensure that Counsellor Troi’s recommendations are followed with officers to report to sickbay if experiencing negative effects of guarding the Orion.” Stated Captain Picard.

“Aye Sir, understood “Lt Worf replied.

“Admiral Doran, do you wish to comment?” Captain Picard queried.

“It is imperative that this mission is successful. Timing is everything. I have had skirmishes with Orions from the ‘Syndicate’ and ‘Pirates’ over the years. Orions if cornered, especially aboard ships, are likely to commit suicide and blow up their ships rather than being captured and therefore calling into question the neutrality towards the UFP. The alternative for these Orions would not be any better if detained by the ‘Syndicate’. Needless to say, I do NOT want my daughters to be harmed.”

“Thankyou Admiral, wise words indeed. DO you wish to comment Dr Altan Soong?”

“Yes. On behalf of both my brother and I, please ensure the safe return of both Violet and Rose at the earliest opportunity. I cannot bare to dwell on the horrors that these Orions could inflict upon them.” He implored.

“Thankyou Dr Soong, Commander Riker please arrange for a suitable Away Team with strategies to meet variable and dynamic situations.” Said Captain Picard.

“Yes Captain” Stated Commander Riker. “Worf and Data, you are with me remain behind in order that we may discuss our options.”

“Aye Sir” Lt Worf and Commander Data replied.

“Dr Crusher, may I speak with you before I meet with Commander Riker?” Data asked.

“Of-course Data” Dr Crusher replied. They entered a nearby private room.

“Doctor, I am aware that we do not have optimal information at this time regarding the current conditions and safety of Violet and Rose. However, I am compelled to ask. Is the sedative likely to harm our unborn child?” Data asked with an expression of concern.

Dr Crusher looked Data in the eyes. “On the balance of probability, it is unlikely that the sedative will have caused such harm.”

“Doctor, I have a means of tracking Violet within short range.” Data hesitated and continued “There is a biomarker ‘In Vivo’ to partially assist with the tracking of Violet’s pregnancy, however I do not consider the reason for the biomarker relevant in this instance. However, if others become aware, it may lead to people holding the erroneous assumption that the purpose is for me to keep tracks on my wife’s location and violate her rights of privacy and self-determination.” He said quietly.

“I will take responsibility for the presence of the biomarker and advise that Violet is testing on my behalf new technology for potential future application.” Dr Crusher reassured Data and patted his arm.

“Thankyou Doctor.” Data replied with only slight relief.

After the meeting with Commander Riker Data returned to his marital quarters to tend to Spot who was delighted to see him after having had various visitors over the past month. The door chimed. “Enter” Data responded. The cabin door opened and in walked Altan. “Brother, how are you?” Data asked.

“A mixture of livid with rage, fearful of what Rose and Violet may be being subjected to and presently impotent. However, you appear to be handling the situation well, all things considered.” Stated Altan whilst pacing the cabin.

“I am assisted by my Starfleet training. However, the main reason being that I have deactivated my emotion chip lest the bulkhead suffer another punching.” Data gestured towards the wall by the door.

“Impressive! Did you do this today?” Altan enquired with interest.

“No, it was some time ago in my previous quarters. I had the wall integrated into this new cabin. It acts as a reminder of my violent reaction when a man disrespected Violet.” Data informed flatly.

“Brother, I am just thinking what you may do when you catch these Orions who have done far worse than disrespecting Violet, by cowardly kidnapping her and Rose.” Said a riled Altan.

Data’s head tilted with his typical tick, he stood up agitated “I have now activated my chip and I am incandescent with rage. If I get my hands on those barbarians oh the pain they shall suffer!” Data walked towards the damaged wall. 

Altan stepped in between Data and the wall “Brother do not waste your time hitting inanimate objects, calm down, for now at least. However, I came to ask if you can ensure that I accompany you on the rescue mission.” Data tilted his head again then a look of uncertainty flashed across his face. “Brother I am skilled as using firearms and I can hold my own in fights and I am quick on my feet.”

“Follow me” Data replied. The brothers left the cabin and headed to the armory where he collected a type-2 phaser for Altan, then onto holodeck 4 for target practice. Data gave the type-2 phaser to Altan which matched Data’s own standard phaser. After demonstrating the settings, including storage at level 1 setting, Data activated the target practice programme at level one. Altan was indeed proficient at using the weapon managing a perfect score. Data increased the practice intensity up through the scales until Altan began to struggle to keep up. “You are as proficient as standard Starfleet Officers.”

“That’s good to know. Show me what you are capable of brother” Altan requested.

“Increase to maximum level” Data gave a demonstration of his visual acuity, spatial field and lightening quick responses. He moved as if in a blur with a perfect score without tiring. “I have an idea.” They headed to main sickbay and met with Dr Crusher, Geordi La Forge and Commander Riker to discuss Data’s proposal.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet began to awaken from her state of unconsciousness into stupor and then into gradual awareness. She gradually became conscious of noises around her of sobbing, then the feel of cold metal floor and walls, soon her sight adjusted to the dim lit room of a cargo hold. Her limbs felt sore and heavy. She became aware that she was sat on a metal gridded floor, she felt tentatively with her hands and found her legs chained and shackled as were her wrists. Violet felt the weight of a warm body next to her, she hoarsely called out for her sister. After a couple of minutes Rose shifted and responded weakly, she was next to Violet which was some comfort to each of them. Violet noticed numerous young women and a few men huddled against the walls, some whose distress she could hear, others had a vacant stare of defeat and dissociation. Violet had a fairly good idea about their predicament however she kept her thoughts to herself not wanting to cause alarm. She took comfort from the absolute certainty that Data and Altan would leave no stone unturned to find them and would not cease searching until they did. Meanwhile Violet leaned into Rose, took her sister’s hand and spoke soothingly whispering assurances that all will be well.

Violet and Rose found themselves being yanked upright and half dragged across the cargo hold and along a corridor. They were shoved into a bathroom with toilets cubicles without doors. An Orion female shoved two strips of white litmus paper into each of their hand and pointed to the toilets. Violet anxiously stated ‘Tastail le haghaidh toirchis’ in Irish Gaelic meaning ‘pregnancy test’. She glanced at Rose who nodded. The bathroom door slammed shut the Orion guard looked over to the noise and Rose snatched the paper from Violet. 

They entered a stall each, both needing to use the toilet. Violet pretended that she was using the litmus paper, meanwhile Rose urinated on both strips. Rose looked up and screamed “Get out!”, the Orion woman turned expecting the bathroom door to be opened. Rose used the diversion to pass a paper strip under the stall barrier to a waiting Violet. They held the strips out for the Orion to scan.

“Good, women with child will not do.” She then made a crude gesture then laughed crudely at her own joke. She provided Rose and Violet a drink of water to share, they drank greedily.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. ‘PLATZ EINS’ (FIRST PLACE) -  LINDEMANN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enterprise mount a rescue mission for Violet and Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - I published this chapter out of sequence 2 weeks ago!

The Enterprise arrived in proximity to Verex III without any sign of the Orion freighter. The Away Team beamed down in different locations with a plan to meet up at set co-ordinates. Meanwhile the Enterprise made the brief journey to Verex II and powered down all but vital systems and hid in the gaseous clouds which surrounded the planet. 

The members of the Away Team met up in a secluded warehouse which would be their temporary base. The initial objective was finding the details of the next slave auction. A dusty wind whistled against the metallic walls of building and into through the broken windows. Peering out at the barren, inhospitable, dirty undulating ground, it was a stark bleak landscape which Commander Riker considered was befitting of the dehumanising trade that this planet was dependant. 

There was one substantial market with purveyors of all manner of goods with a to the sprawling shanty town of scavenged metal walls and Bedouin style tents. The town was busy with bustling hoards and peddlers shouting out their ‘bargain deals’ to lure then ensnare the itinerant crowds. Many different alien races were represented here, the humanoids tended to wrap themselves from head to toe, with goggles to protect the eyes from the sun and the grit laden wind. 

Data being the least likely to be affected by the harsh elements ventured out well wrapped in a hooded cloak and clear goggles, as such he blended in well. He surveyed the town and located the run-down seedy venue where the slave auctions were held. The neon lit signs jarred against the sun washed building and its bleak surrounding, highlighting the next auction would be the following evening. 

The neon lights attracted the itinerants as much as they repelled the townsfolk. In a square in the middle of the shanty town a preacher and his band of rag-tag acolytes, called for the sinners to repent and search for the salvation that his Gods could provide Data considered that this surely must be a thankless task in such a god forsaken land. But at least the preacher was seeking to improve the corporeal and spiritual wellbeing of the peoples. Data approached and surreptitiously slipped a gold pressed latinum strip into a collection box in the hope that some wretches would be helped. Data’s resolve hardened, what previously would have been wide eyed fascination fuelled by curiosity was slow driven by the sole focus to rescue his beloved wife and her sister at any cost.

Data weaved his way throughout the stalls and crowds to ensure that he was not being tailed. He returned to the derelict warehouse, he relayed the relevant information from his reconnaissance that would aid the mission at hand. Commander Riker, Lt Worf and Altan ventured out wearing local garb covered by full length and goggles. Worf at one point nearly tripped over some dishevelled scrawny children playing with coloured marbles which reminded him of his own son Alexander, the thought sent a shiver down the warrior’s spine. “Are you okay?” Riker asked Worf.

“Yes, I am fine,”they had dispensed with outward indications of rank or names. Roughness and abruptness being the only requirements which suited Worf only too well. Altan scanned the area and kept certain to stay with the other two. Unused to the belligerent jostling crowds he longed for a return to his peaceful home planet with Rose by his side. A couple of hours later the Away Team rested in their makeshift base. Data sent a communication to Enterprise crew advising of the day and time of the auction and the rendezvous. Later Data stood watch whilst the others ate and later slept. 

Altan had a restless night and awoke Worf who commented that perhaps Altan missed home comforts, the latter responded “No the only comfort I need is seeing Rose and Violet again.”

Data crouched down by Altan “I understand brother, it will all be behind us soon.” He then placed a reassuring hand upon Altan’s shoulder.

Dawn broke and the Away Team ate from their supplies. Tension filled the air. They went over their plans mostly for Altan’s sake. The day dragged for Altan who was like a coiled spring, he did however try unsuccessfully to rest. He appeared to live on nervous energy and ate very little hence his lithe slender physique on his broad frame. Work and Will Riker rested and Data kept watch.

At dusk Data slipped out for a final recon. The market was bustling with a different dark foreboding energy and he observed groups of men standing around the auction rooms. The sky rapidly darkened into night. Data had on more than one occasion overheard parents telling their children that the monsters come out at night that statement befitted the skin traders who plied their trader under the covers of darkness, mainly unseen or unnoticed by the hoards, the townsfolk diverted their eyes and held their children tight as they passed by as welcome as wraiths to a dying man.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Violet and Rose were removed from the cargo hold of the freighter and taken with four others to a small transporter shuttle for the final leg of their journey. They arrived on the barren planet and were corralled into a large sandstone building and into a darkly lit area. Violet and Rose were taken chained together to a shower room by a female Orion and bars of soap handed to them. Their clothing was cut off. The shower spurted jets of lukewarm water they washed their bodies and hair. Towels were issued which they gladly used along with a change of attire which were skin toned bikinis with side and back fastenings to facilitate dressing without the need to remove the chains. They were sat on a metal bench at the end of a long line of chained captives. The heat was soon oppressive and steam came off their wet bodies and hair. Violet and Rose considered their fate hunger gnawing their insides they were given a little water to drink.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

At 22:00 local time the auction venue open and crowds spilled in many to watch the ‘show’ and gawp at the abundant flesh on display wishing that they were fortunate to own an attractive slave to match their sexual proclivities. Riker, Worf and Altan entered the building each paid their entrance fee in gold pressed latinum, they had no weapon as these would be confiscated by the Orion guards. Weapons were to be left in lockers and all the guests were then checked for weapons. 

Data forced a soldered side door and entered a dark hallway. He activated the biomarker detector with a positive response. The Away Team met up with Data in a dark alcove, he informed that Violet was close by. Data deftly and out of the sight of prying eyes and under the cover of his cloak, tool a scalpel to his distended abdomen and opened a hole in his bioplast immediately underneath was a dampening shield, created by Geordie La Forge to help to mask the weapons stored within Data’s now distended torso, in the event that Data had to access via the main entrance. Data palmed off the type-2 phasers to each member of the away team under the guise of an embrace. The Away Team took their positions at the front and sides of the stage. 

Crowds began jostling in the bar at the seedy dive. Many men had come for the spectacle rather than to actively participate in the slave sale. The MC a Ferengi male, entered the dark stage to provoke the crowd into a spending frenzy. Armed guards, mainly Orion males, were stationed at the wings of the stage and stood menacingly with their weapons. Following chants and jeers the slave auction began.

Data observed a young Bajoran female in the standing in the wings trembling with fear, his keen visual acuity enabled his to see an Orion female place a hypospray to the slave’s neck. The Bajoran within seconds ceased shaking and appeared to be under the influence of a drunken stupor and highly suggestable. The slave was led out in chains by the Orion female who spoke in the Bajoran’s ear. The Bajoran received a cattle prod to her side which sparked and resulted in her jumping trying to evade the device. The slave wore a skin toned bikini which gave the impression to the onlookers that she was naked. The MC provided a lured colourful crude language to describe the female, as he was seeking to appeal to the base desires of the audience who cheered and shouted lewd comments. The bidding started with several interest parties. From then the auctions were rapid like an animal livestock market. Data wanted to close his eyes and block the bombardment such was the affront to his morality even without the emotion chip being activated. 

The MC announced the final ‘special’ auction prior to further adult themed entertainment to encourage further drinking of real alcohol. Rose and Violet were pushed into the wings and hyposprays administered. Data tilted his head and activated his emotion chip his right hand balled into a tight fist and his left clenched the phaser, his jaw tightened under the hood of his cloak.

The MC gloated, “Here for your perusal we have two of the finest examples of young nubile human females to have ever graced this stage. They win first place in our beauty contest.” Rose and Violet staggered onto the stage manacled chained together by hands and feet, appearing naked. “The vendors consider them to be more valuable if sold together like a pair of rare and precious vases. Feast your eyes on their beauty. I would wager utter compliance to your every whim lest the other is harmed as is often the nature of families, they are sisters, they could be twins.” 

The crowd were jostling to get a closer look nearly spilling onto the stage. “You know the rules no touching the merchandise, not until they are sold and latinum exchanged, then perhaps the fortunate highest bidder may get these beauties to put on a show for us as bonus adult entertainment.” The MC added tauntingly, the crowd cheered and jostled, the MC and guards in turn glared at the unruly males at the front. The auction commenced with a bidding frenzy, starting with hundreds of bars of latinum, swiftly moving into thousands. The winning bid was from some Nausicaans. The crowd cheered and jeered. The guards relaxed their stance and lowered their weapons.

Data loudly spoke above the noise of the crowd “Teigh sios agnus dun do shuile” in Irish Gaelic, a language not familiar outside of Ireland and North East Canada, hence not supported by universal translators. Data however knew that the Doran women were fluent in the old tongue of their homeland. Data threw a flash grenade onto the front of the stage before it exploded Violet and Rose following Data’s instructions dived onto the middle of the stage floor and covered their eyes. Intense blinding white light dazzled throughout the room. The Away Team wore protective lenses in their goggles but also took the precaution to face away with eyes screwed shut. 

Data’s vision was immediately responsive following the flash which blinded all others present with eyes for several minutes. Data took full advantage and fired off deadly accurate high-speed phaser bursts which hit the targets of the four guards, the MC the Orion slave wrangler and the group of five Nausicaans. The rest of The Away Team aimed their phasers hitting home, Altan’s hits vaporised their targets.

Data forced his way to the stage from with speed, leapt up onto the four-foot stage like a saber toothed tiger. Violet’s heavy manacles buckled and opened within Data’s hands as did Roses. Data ripped open the fastening of his cloak and wrapped it around Violet and lifted her up to cradle her. Data was followed upon the stage by Altan who covered Rose and picked her up, both men ran off stage rear, Data armed with his phaser. The remaining Orion slave wranglers scattered. Data ran into an empty room, followed by Altan, he pressed his com badge “Commander Data to the Resilient, two to beam up lock on Altan Soong plus one female in the first instance. Followed with lock on my Com Badge plus one female Violet Soong.” Altan and Rose dematerialised. 

The room door burst open with disrupter fire Data turned Violet away from the beam and released a volley of phaser fire. Data and Violet were engulfed in the transported beam and dematerialised. They were followed by Lt Worf and Commander Riker who landed on the two transporter pads fitted into the Danube Class Runabout. The two pilot officers on board engaged the engines at warp 1 left orbit leaving those they had transported aboard, holding on to what surfaces they could before the stabilisers could engage.

“Resilient to the Enterprise prepare for rendezvous and dock. Away Team extracted and mission a success.” The pilot relayed. Data firmly held onto Violet ensuring that she was not buffeted when the Runabout left orbit at sleep incline at warp power. He held her in his lap, her modesty covered by the cloak. Violet was evidently under the influence of the drug, eyes glassy but hearing was responsive. Data whispered reassurances to Violet that she and Rose were now safe and kissed her forehead. Altan was seated along the sofa from Data and offered similar assurances to Rose.

Commander leaned into Data, “I notice that you applied lethal phaser fire” his eyebrows raised.

“Indeed Sir, it was the only way to be ensure the success of the mission.” Data stated in a measured response.

“I made sure I vaporised the bastards.” Altan gloated.

“That had not gone unnoticed.” Commander responded. “Well done to both of you on the completion of a successful mission.”

“Sir, Altan and I were highly motivated to ensure the safe return of Dr Violet Soong and Dr Rose Doran…at any cost to ourselves.” Data added Altan nodded his head in agreement.

“Mrs Soong and Dr Doran are fortunate.” Riker placed a hand on a shoulder of the Soong brothers. “Data you are injured, you need to have that checked.”

Data nodded “Disrupter fire caught my shoulder I will attend to the matter once my wife has been treated.” Commander Riker nodded his head in agreement.

\---------------------------------------------------------------


	27. ‘COVER PLUS (WE’RE ALL GROWN UP)’ -   HAZEL O’CONNOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the rescue mission. including family events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - I posted this chapter out of sequence 2 weeks ago!

Violet and Rose sat in adjacent biobeds receiving medical scans and care for their sore chaffed ankles and wrists, plus anti-dote for their drugging on stage, vital fluids and food. Dr Crusher leaned in to speak with Violet “You are okay, you have nothing to worry about” and she glanced with a knowing smile to her midriff. 

Violet looked up and was shocked to see two Altans wearing the same clothes, hair, skin and blue eyes. Violet sook her head and rubbed her eyes puzzled that Altan’s doppelganger remained. Data held violet’s hand with his gold wedding band on his finger. “It is I Data” he stated soothingly. “My golden skin colour may have brought attention to us, we decided that it would be better if I looked like Altan with Commander Riker and Lt Worf being able to distinguish us by my ring and our voices, however I am able to mimic Altan’s voice if required.”

Data removed a scarf and Violet them observed Data’s damaged shoulder his civilian top was in parts singed black with a gaping hole over his shoulder where the bioplast had melted, essential bio lubricant fluids were leaking and the inner mechanisms of his shoulder were exposed. “Data you need to be see Geordi for repair, it cannot be left.” Violet voiced in concern.

“Your health and wellbeing is of primary importance to me I will remain with you whilst you are in sickbay. Later my love, I will accompany you to our quarters before I got to engineering.” Data stated.

“No, I will accompany YOU to engineering darling.” Violet firmly stated. Data thought better than to argue, he considered that she would not rest until his repair had been completed. 

Upon being discharged Rose returned to her shared quarters with Altan and Violet insisted on walking to engineering wearing a medical gown and Data’s cloak. When they reached engineering, Geordi was waiting for Data and set about the shoulder repairs. Once completed, Data lifted the hem of his shirt. Violet was shocked at the distended and cut bioskin to his abdomen “What happened my love?”

“It was necessary to conceal weapons on my person.” Data replied.

“Oh, my darling” Violet cooed and gave Data a tender kiss to his forehead.

“All done Data, other than your skin and eye colour.” Informed Geordi.

“I miss your beautiful golden skin and eyes.” Violet stated in earnest.

Geordi assisted changing the colours of the bioskin and eyes. Violet beamed and threw her arms around Data “I have my handsome husband back. Thankyou Geordi.”

“Commander Data to Captain Picard.” Data announced.

“Picard here.” Came the reply.

“Captain do you need to see me now?” Data enquired.

“No Data, I have received mission reports from Commander Riker and Lt Worf. You may remain with Mrs Soong. File a report at the earliest opportunity and we will meet thereafter.”

“Thankyou Sir.” Data replied in gratitude. Data accompanied Violet to their martial quarters. It was only late afternoon aboard the Enterprise, however Violet was overcome with exhaustion. Data tended to Violet assisting her to undress and disposed of the skimpy clothing provided by the Orions. He carried her to the bathroom for a quick and expedient sonic shower, then assisted her into one of her much loved silk night gowns. And placed her into bed with a hot coco. 

Data undressed, sonic showered then dressed in silky shorts and wrap night wear top. He climbed in beside Violet whilst she finished her drink. Data gently held Violet’s left hand and slipped on her yellow gold wedding band and on her right hand her engagement ring which she had left for safe keeping at the hotel on the last day on Risa. 

“Thank you, my love.” Violet whispered before drifting into a deep sleep. Data picked up his PADD and messaged Admiral Doran, and Senior Bridge Officers and advised that neither he nor Violet would be available until further notice and thanked them for their understanding. Data returned to holding Violet dimmed the cabin lights and activated his dream programme.

Later for expediency. Data slipped out of bed and into the spare bedroom where he linked the optical cable into the port located above his right ear. Within less than a minute, Data had completed a mission report. He omitted to clarify that during his grenade and phaser attack that he had activated his emotion chip. He reasoned that his emotions had not reduced his performance but rather they had enhanced it, with nuance, however he was uncertain whether his fellow Senior Officers would agree, at least not at this point in time.

The following morning Violet arose bright and early to a hot English breakfast tea with milk. She smiled when her gaze fell on Data, he was wearing his Command Red shirt and black uniform pants. “It’s so good to be back home with you.” She smiled.

“I missed you too my love...how are you feeling?” he added with genuine interest.

“I am trying to assimilate what happened. Would you like to know?” Violet enquired.

“Yes, only if you wish to share the details with me.” He replied.

“As you probably know we spotted the tattoo parlour when the four of use went walking earlier. Rose and I decided to get tattoos. It was hot and we accepted a drink then awoke to find we were on a freighter ship run by Orions. The most frightening part for me was when we were forced to take pregnancy tests with the threat of abortion” Rose shuddered and Data held her on the sofa. “Fortunately for us, the Orion woman proved to be easily distracted and Rose took both tests. I knew even aboard the ship that both you and Altan would search the galaxy until you found us. I was more concerned that Rose and I would be split up. Your rescue was timely as I being sold to a group of Nausicaans was the worst possible outcome for us both. I am so relieved that you all came when you did.” Violet shuddered again. Other than being hungry, thirsty and chained up the Orion males left us alone, not out of any compassion but rather they didn’t want to damage the ‘goods’. I just hope that the other captives were freed. 

“I really enjoyed our Honeymoon for the most part, alas the last day has ruined any thoughts of returning to Risa.”

“I also would not contemplate a vacation there” Data replied.

Data received a cryptic message from Altan asking them to meet at holodeck 3 in a few minutes. Violet selected fitted cropped blue denim jeans and a crisp white shirt tied at the waist with some pump shoes. When they arrived at the holodeck Altan asked Data to show them a programme that he had requested from Data shortly after they had met. Data activated the programme, the holodeck doors opened onto a beautiful lush scenary of the views from the Doran family home with the Shannon River and Chlonmacnois. 

The girls gasped in wonder at how realistic the countryside appeared from sight, sound of the birds and the river to the smell of the spring time grass and the gentle warm sun on their skin set high in the cornflower blue sky. Altan ever the joker around his current companions gave chase of Rose who ran shrieking as fast as her legs could carry her along the river banks. Data and Violet held back admiring their joyful enthusiasm. As they approached an old oak tree Altan lifted Rose up by the waist and placed her perched on the bow. Altan got on one knee and professed his love for Rose and asked for her hand in marriage. He presented her with a beautiful clear sparling scarlet ruby ring with two diamonds on the shoulder in yellow gold. Rose shrieked again and jumped around in joy and declared “Yes I will marry you Altan”. Altan picked up Rose and swung her around in his arms and they kissed. Taking their time Violet and Data sauntered up and congratulated the couple. 

Data said “We would have left you in private to explore the scenery.”

Altan countered “After all we have been through brother, and sister-in-law Violet I so much wanted you to be part of this surprise. I took Data’s lead and asked for your parents blessing and I have arranged for a family luncheon in 10 Forward. But we still have plenty of time and there is a matter that I wish to discuss with you both. “

Altan walked beside Data and Violet who were holding hands they reached a wooded area a few hundred yards ahead and then stopped. Altan spoke nervously looking at Violet “Some time ago you and I spoke about the secret that only we three know. You raised an important issue, which I dismissed at the time, but now we need to discuss the matter further.” Looking at Data, Altan continued “Brother, Rose is unaware of the nature of ‘my’, wedding gift. Violet suggested that it is likely to become evident when your children bear an uncanny biological resemblance to you Data. It now pains me to conceal such important information from Rose, especially if we cannot have children of our own. I must place her feelings at the forefront of my mind. But when all is said and done, it is your private information and I will not disclose the information without both of you consenting to my disclosure.” Altan stopped and looked imploringly. “I will leave you some time to consider matters.” he turned and walked further on. Data and Violet spent a short while discussing the situation the waved Altan to come back.

Data informed “Brother, you have given us the gift of family for which we are both grateful beyond what mere words could adequately express. We understand and respect your need for openness and honesty within marriage. Neither Violet nor I have any objection to you sharing the matter of the ‘gift’ with Rose, but we ask that this information remains within the boundaries of the four of us. It is important to us both that we can declare to the world that our children are ours and that I am the legal father without question of paternity.” 

Altan smiled “Naturally I understand I feel certain that Rose will too.” Both Violet and Data nodded their heads in agreement with Altan’s assessment. “I will now speak with Rose.”

After several minutes Altan returned and beckoned them to join Rose and him. Rose offered her comments after hugging first Data and then Violet. “Altan has shared the information an about his ‘gift’, on one hand I am amazed at the generosity that Altan has demonstrated, on the other hand I would expect no less of him. I understand why he chose to keep the matter secret from me. In the event that our relationship had floundered, I would have been privy to information that otherwise I may not have ever known. But I am happy for both you Violet and you Data that you are going to be parents, regardless of the outcome of our own eventual journey towards parenthood. I cannot wait to be a doting aunt. Your secret will be safe with me as well you two should know. I am also delighted that you have been here to witness Altan’s proposal and we would like you to be present at our wedding. We are aware that your joint commitments to the Enterprise mean that we cannot plan when you will be available so we are going to consider the matter further.” Violet and Data expressed their relief that an understanding had been reached. The couples carried on walking to give the sister’s an appetite following their experience.

The family met up for lunch at 10 Forward as arranged by Altan. Rose and Violet clung to one another their sisterly bond stronger for their recent adventures. Sean and Rosalynne or ‘mum’ and ‘dad’ as they were referred to by the brothers came a little late. They demonstrated their love and affection that they held for all present and Rosalynne cried in relief in her daughters’ safe return and with gratitude for their partners daring rescue. Sean stated that they had been waiting with bated breath for the safe return of Rose and Violet however that they made a difficult but conscious decision to take a step back from visiting sickbay. Sean addressed his daughters, “You are adults who have made successful career and life choices, neither are alone, rather Violet you have the love and commitment of your husband Data with plans for a family of your own. Rose you and Altan well do you have any news for us?”

“Yes, Altan and I are to be engaged to be married. We have spoken with Captain Picard and he has kindly agreed to imminently conduct the marriage ceremony in order that we can celebrate it as a family which is the main focus for us both. He did ask if we were intending to Honeymoon on Risa! 

“We will today contact Julianna Trainer and invite her to attend however timescales will be tight, as we do not wish to overstay our welcome as guests of Captain Picard.” Rose stated.

The family celebrated throughout the afternoon at the engagement and Rose and Violet’s safe return.

Data returned to work initially in engineering then command on Gamma shift on the bridge. He returned to his quarters to find Violet in bed resting. Data undressed and went to change into his night attire. Violet slid back the bedding and beckoned him to join her, Data entered the bed they kissed, and Data slid down kissed and caressed Violets abdomen. No words were exchanged. “Data, you can see a broader spectrum of light than me?”

“Yes, but I generally only activate the additional range when required.” Data replied.

“I want you to use your UV vision.” Violet instructed.

A puzzled look crossed Data’s face. He tilted his head then scanned Violet’s body Data’s eyes caught the glow emanating from her. An intimate message in an intimate area read ‘For my Beloved Data’ in calligraphy script. Data smiled, stroked the message with his fingers and then kissed her soft skin.’ He continued his exploration drawing moans from Violet. They christened the bed, the sofa and the floor.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Altan and Rose were married under the old oak tree near the Doran family home, or at least a holodeck representation of home. Captain Picard conducted the wedding with Data as Best Man and Violet Maid of Honour. Admiral and Rosalynne Doran were the only others present, as Julianna and Pran were now too far away to return in time for the wedding, however a holocam recording was taken. Nearby a buffet meal was prepared with real champagne.

Admiral Doran Sean gave a short speech. “I don’t think that we could imagine even six months ago that both our beloved daughters would be married, let alone to you two brothers who have deeply and demonstrably shown your love including the selfless manner that you were ready and willing to give the greatest sacrifice to save our daughters. No parents could expect that nor hope for more. Welcome Altan to our family so we have not lost our daughters but rather gained another son. But in marriage we recognise that your primary commitments will be to your spouses and not to us as parents and in turn we will endeavour to be as supportive you need us to be without intruding upon your marital relationships.”

Data likewise said a few words “The last couple months have brought revelations as I met Altan, a brother that until that point I did know I had. I also I met in person my Sister-in-Law Rose. The bonds that Violet and I share with you Altan and Rose will last our lifetimes and our lives have been and continue to be enriched. Rose welcome to our family. Raise a toast to Mr and Mrs Altan Soong.’

\-----------------------------------------------------

Altan and Rose plus Admiral and Mrs Doran were ready to beam aboard the Raptor for their return to Earth where the newly weds would spend some time before returning home. Goodbyes were said by Data and Violet.

\------------------------------------------------------


	28. ‘GUNSLINGER’S GLORY’  –  THE DEAD SOUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town of Deadwood is calling...

Unexpectedly to him Worf had not expected his Away Team mission on Verex III to have had such a profound effect on him, however he was troubled at the plight of those young children scrabbling in the dirt. The matter led him to consider arranging a bonding experience that he knew both Alexander and he would enjoy – another trip to Deadwood, South Dakota. Worf sent invites to their friends, who shared an interest in Earth’s ancient Wild West, to attend. Deanna was keen to return as Durango the mysterious gunslinger, she had previously shared with Violet the holodeck issue that occurred when the programme was first time it was used. Violet was more than intrigued and she encouraged Data to attend. Data agreed on the understanding that his reflex speed was reduced to that approximating a human to level the playing field.

The Holodeck doors opened Worf and Alexander walked in dressed as the Sherriff and his Deputy respectively immediately followed by Deanna and Violet. Data joined later.

Deanna/Durango swaggered into the Golden Strike Saloon casually looked around, chewing on a cheroot she kicked out at a chair with her Cuban heeled boots then took a seat. The barkeep placed a bottle of whiskey and a glass in front of her. Sherriff Worf and Deputy Alexander strolled in and stood propped up against the wall. A pianist played a fast tune to encourage those present to drink and drink.

Violet/Clarissa Van Dijk was assisting her father Pieter Van Dijk operating the Town of Deadwood’s only Bank. Pieter was counting money and Clarissa completing a ledger with ink and a fountain pen. The only relief being the infrequent attendance of townsfolk with banking errands.

Horses drew up outside and a couple of cowboys walked in slamming open the bank door. “This is a hold up! Give us all the money! Hurry! Both were pointing Colt Single Action Revolvers and waving them frenetically at the Van Dijks who filled hessian sacks with all the dollar bill notes. 

The Bank door swung open and there stood a tall slender broad-shouldered gunslinger dressed neatly in black except for a pristine white shirt topped with a sharp black felt hat kid leather gloves smoking a cigar. He casually opened his longline fitted coat and displayed two Smith & Wesson Model 3 Revolvers with black pearlized handles.

Clarissa looked up once she had completed her task of packing notes, a gasp caught in her throat as there stood an imposing Frank Hollander/Data.

The younger of the two robbers stated in his Southern American drawl “Don’t you worry pretty lady, my Pa ain’t gonna hurt you” he guffawed “well not too much anyway. You better keep on the right side of him and keep him sweet.” He said menacingly.

“Eli enough!” Frank Hollander drawled in a deep dulcet tone.

“Mr Frank Hollander Sir, I do not want any trouble, here is all our money.” Pieter Van Dijk offered under duress. Passing the bags over the counter top to the two gun-waving robbers.

“Very well.” Frank Hollander’s “Then you will not be reporting this exchange to ‘the law’?” He approached Van Dijk and blew cigar smoke in his face for added impact.

Van Dijk coughed and spluttered “Er…no I won’t, Mr Hollander.”

“You do not sound certain on that point.” Frank Hollander retorted.

“I am Sir” Van Dijk stated nervously.

“Well, I am just going to need some assurances to ensure that you hold up you end of the agreement.” Frank Hollander drawled. His eyes caught those of the Clarissa. She felt uncomfortable under such intense scrutiny. 

Frank Hollander placed his fingers under the lip of the wood bench top which he swung up. He then undid the second latch on the stable half door which came up to his waist opened the door inwards and stepped through. Frank cast his eyes on Clarissa undressing her with his eyes, he approached, Clarissa shrank back. Frank took her hand in his gloved hand and brought her knuckles to his lips catching his dark moustache, he pressed a kiss. “I will take your beautiful daughter as surety.” Frank took a step towards Clarissa whilst still holding her hand, he looked down onto her wavy hair which was dressed in a bun and them onto her heaving bosom. Clarissa looked up and caught him ogling her embonpoint. Frank led her to the front of the counter then picked her up around the back of her long skirts at her thighs and threw her over a shoulder whilst still smoking his cigar.

Frank Hollander stated “Let’s go boys!”, turned and strode out of the bank with his additional prize kicking his side and beating her fists against his back repeatedly screaming –

“Put me down!”

The two robbers mounted their steeds and rode off creating a cloud of dust and sand. Frank Hollander laughed cruelly and said “You will just scream yourself hoarse, carry on for all I care.” Frank walked confidently across the dusty street and into Miss Langford’s House of Pleasure. He walked upstairs and kicked open a door his spurs clinking and threw Clarissa onto the Queen size bed. He turned the key in the door lock removed and pocketed it. 

Frank Hollander turned and sat in a high-backed armchair and stretched his long legs and placed his black boots with spurs onto the top of the bed. He took a whiskey glass and lifted a whiskey decanter from a side table and poured a generous drink which he drank straight and then re topped his glass up, placing his gambler style cowboy hat onto the table. He removed a cigar from an inner pocket of his long line coat and produced a safety match he leaned back in his chair removed his legs from the bed, placed an ankle over his thigh leg and struck the match against the leather sole of his boot. He then lit the cigar, all without saying a word.

Clarissa appeared frightened she nevertheless spoke up. “Why have you brought me here to this house of ill repute? I am not a whore!”

Frank laughed, “I keep rooms here and I am well taken care off. On the second matter let me decide whether you are or are not a whore.” He stared at her intently with lust filled eyes.

Clarissa, or Violet at least, was getting sexually on by this turn of events as she had no idea what had been in store for her when she agreed to join her friends on this little adventure and Data’s Frank Hollander was a potent anti-hero. She had to restrain herself keeping in character.

“Please let leave me alone, let me go.” Clarissa pleaded.

“Now you just play nice with me and I will be nice to you.” Frank chuckled.

Frank Hollander placed his partially smoked cigar down in an ash tray. He deftly stood up and approached Clarissa and her chin in his leather hand then reached over and roughly kissed her lips.

“STOP!” Clarissa shouted, hoping to attract attention and possible rescue.

“No-one will come to your rescue! They are well used to my whores screaming” he sniggered. “My boys will be keeping the Sherriff busy for some time.” He leaned in again and grabbed the back of her head and kissed her forcefully but short of causing injury. Clarissa pushed back against Frank’s chest to push him away. “Tut, tut! Do not try to resist me you will be surprised how much you will enjoy a tumble with me.” He lifted up her skirts and placed his leather hand above a knee of her stocking leg.

“No!” she protested. “I have never ‘known’ a man.”

Franks eyes glimmered, he smiled with menace “Then I will have to break you in like a filly.”

“No” She pushed his wandered and away from her body. “I do not want this!”

“Your body says otherwise. I can sense your arousal. Don’t deny it.” He locked eyes with hers. Clarissa flushed over her chest, neck and face. Frank kissed her jaw, neck, chest and the exposed flesh of her upper bosoms with ardour. 

Violet’s resolve to remain in character lost as she dissolved in a fit of giggles “I am sorry Data, that moustache tickles!”

“Noted” Data responded in his own voice.

Clarissa bit her lip and returned to character. Frank Hollander resumed his clumsy attempt at seduction which was not on par with Data’s skills. Clarissa relaxed her body, and whimpered. Frank unfastened to back of her elaborate blue dress then pulled if off, he pushed her back onto the bed her head landing on pillows. Frank removed his jacket, his neck tie, unfastened then removed his pocket watch and chain and placed it on the wide rim of his hat. He then removed his brocade waistcoat, the braces then his boots and pants. 

Clarissa looked at Frank mesmerised, she took a sharp intake of breath when she realised that Frank was not wearing underwear. He caught her eyes and removed the last item of clothing his white collar and black shirt. He stood bare in all of his glory. He crawled onto the springing mattress of the brass framed bed, spread her legs, pulled up her layered underskirts then removed her pantaloons. He retained his soft leather gloves, he placed a hand on her mons then traced his index finger along her slit and into her hot wet crevice. At this point it was indistinguishable to her whether she was being herself or in character. She moaned and opened her legs wider and lifted her ass resulting in Franks fingers pressing further. Frank removed his fingers and inspected the slickness on his digits. “You want me do you not?” in his southern drawl.

“Yes” Clarissa moaned. 

Frank guided the head of his cock into her slit and into her cunt, fully sheathing himself in her body in one steady thrust. “There you go, now that did not hurt you?” He said in softer tone, dragging the back of hand against her cheek. He pumped himself in and out of her flesh groaning, then flipped them over so Violet was on top, aptly in the cowgirl position. Frank gripped Clarissa’s hip and pulled them down and he bucked upwards, Violet/Clarissa who thrashed her body, moaned and groaned loudly with wild abandon. Frank deftly removed the rest of her clothing over her head, then kneed her breasts, Violet appreciated the sensation of the soft leather against her hot skin. He leaned up with his preternatural flexibility and strength, to lathe her breasts with his tongue. He placed the gloved fingers of one hand into her mouth then stroked her clit whilst bucking up applying pressure against her g-spot. She shuddered and came. Frank continued to buck upwards into her flesh until he timed his release grunting loudly.

Frank rolled over Clarissa rolled into a curled ball, he stood at the side of the bed and lifted her onto her knees on the floor his glistening cock mere inches from her face. Clarissa carefully and thoroughly cleaned him up of their combined juices by her tongue and mouth. Frank proceeded to diligently dress until he was back to his previous elegant state. Meanwhile Clarissa dressed as best she could. Frank poured her a glass of water from a jug and passed it to her, she emptied the glass in a few gulps.

Once she was dressed Frank beckoned her over to where he was seated his legs spread and instructed her to kneel. He opened his pants and placed a hand gently on the back of her head. Clarissa understood she guided his hard cock in her mouth and drew him in, using her hands to fluidly stroke what she did not take in her mouth, her head bobbed in and out. Frank Hollander looked ion in an amazement “You are the best cock sucker I have had the pleasure of meeting.” After a while her ministrations resulted in him coming with a shuddering groan in her open mouth onto her tongue, she swallowed and opened her mouth. Clarissa leaned in and kissed Frank on the mouth and then moved around his chair kissing his head and face busying her hands.

They were brought back into the present with the sound of gunshots. Frank peered out of the window. His band of outlaws and bandits were rolling into town. He fastened his holsters with guns. Lit a cigar then reached into his coat pocket, removed some dollar bills and placed them down the front of her Clarissa’s dress. He placed his hat back onto the top of his head, lit another cigar, turned and strode out. Clarissa gave chase and threw the bank notes at Hollander and hollered “I am not a whore!” 

Clarissa then dashed across the dusty road and into the bank. Sherriff Worf and his Deputy Alexander were in attendance having seen the original commotion, they were getting nowhere with the Banker who refused to tell them anything. Once Van Dijk saw his dishevelled daughter, he changed his mind and reported the Hollander gang. Worf lifted and eyebrow when he saw Clarissa his sharp sense of smell detecting the musky odours that followed humans when unwashed following sex, he also noted the state of her clothing and her once coiffed hair now resembled a bird’s nest. He hoped that being half human Alexander would not be affected.

Sherriff Worf and Deputy Alexander had befriended the stranger Durango who agreed to help them detain the Hollander gang. They had gone searching the surrounding area by horseback and on foot, met some bandits, had a few shoot outs. Anyway, they decided to head off around the back of the Bank and head off the Hollander gang at the opposite side of town.

The three law keepers stood near the bank with guns loaded and ready. When the gang circled again for the second-time they shot at the gang members knocking three of their horse-back, one of the injured was Eli Hollander. The rest of the gang returned fire hitting a cart and barrels. They were on the face of it out manned and outgunned. The law keepers however had a strategy.

Frank strategically stood at one end of the street near the livery stables with several of his gang. Worf, Alexander and Durango hid behind a cart, Frank’s men opened fire. The three men unloaded their guns, Worf and Alexander using revolvers and Durango preferring to use a Winchester Rifle. Frank Hollander removed his Smith & Wesson gun from their holsters and fired, unfortunately for him the chambers were all empty.

Frank slumped to his knees holding his side. Red blood ran out from his wounds. Several bodies lay around the law men as they had fired upon the Hollander gang and killed a number, wounded some more and the final stragglers left on horseback. The lawmen recovered the money from Frank Hollander’s black horse and returned it to the bank. Worf, Alexander and Durango went outside to view Frank Hollander, Clarissa rushed out of the Bank went up to Frank and slapped him viciously across both sides of his face with the flat of her hand. 

Durango stood behind Alexander covering the boy’s ears as Clarissa shouted “Frank Hollander you Bastard you got what was long coming to you! How was is that your guns had no ammunition? I emptied the chambers when you were otherwise preoccupied.” She lifted her long skirt high enough to kick her laced mid heeled boot into his stomach and pressed her fingers into a bullet wound. Frank Hollander groaned in agony and fell backwards then crashed over onto one side dead. 

The towns folk of Deadwood celebrated the law men and the fatal blow to the Hollander family with both Frank and Eli dead and the saloon was busy. Data entered shortly after in a cleaned and restored set of classic western gambler clothing as worn by Frank Hollander. He came over to the group and congratulated them on their deserved victory. Deanna sidled up to Violet and Data, “I don’t have to ask what you to got up to” Data and Violet smiled conspiratorially. 

Data stood next to Violet his gloved hand lightly holding her by the hip. “We could not possible divulge, but needless to say we remained in character throughout” with an arched brow and a smile dancing across his mouth.

“Whatever he did you certainly got your own back ‘Clarissa’” Deanna replied with a playful grin.

Data addressed his wife with a look of surprise “I did not know that you could be so vicious and so hell bent for revenge.”

Violet corrected him, “Not me my love, ‘Clarissa’, Frank Hollander got no less than he deserved.”

“I have to agree with you my love!” Data replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Worf congratulated Violet on the demonstration of a ruthless streak “I am truly impressed, if you should ever want to change career track to become a Security Officer you would be a valuable asset. You would also make a fine Klingon Warrior’s mate…No offence Data Sir.”

“None taken” Data replied with a smile.

“Data your interpretation of Franks death was sublime...did you realise that I had emptied the chambers of the gun?” Violet enquired.

“Thankyou, my love. I was aware as I could detect the change in weight of each gun. However, I decided to play along as Frank may not have noticed. Well done in your subterfuge. Also remind me never to get on the wrong side of you my dearest!” Data replied with a wry smile.

Violet and Data slipped away just before the others to return to their married quarters. 

“Violet in respect of my interpretation of Frank Hollander, I had to improvise most of what I did based on stories and accounts of outlaws of the ancient Wild West who had little or no moral code.” Data Shared.

“You represented Frank wonderfully, masterfully, you looked so sexy. Just make sure to keep Frank Hollander’s attire.” Violet said with a smile playing upon her lips.

“In case we go back to Deadwood?” Data enquired.

“Not necessarily. It would make for further novel intimate times when we are together, you got me all worked up.” Violet purred.

Data kissed Violet, “It would be my pleasure.” 

“Indeed, I would appreciate another ‘roll in the hay’ with Frank now…if you are also interested” Violet cooed seductively.

Data embraced Violet in a passionate kiss after which Violet spoke breathily “To paraphrase Mae West a once famous Earth actress ‘Is that a pistol in your pocket, or are you happy to see me?’” Violet stated then dissolved into giggles.

Data wearing Frank’s moustache, his lips brushed Violet’s ear he spoke in a husky deep Texan drawl “I have removed the Smith & Wesson’s but I am still packing a special pistol just for you, my Dear.” They both giggled, then rolled back onto the bed.

From then onwards Data always had his Man-In-Black Western outfit in his closet and it was frequently used. Along side a Western Saloon Showgirl outfit worn by Violet.


	29. ‘BABY TURNS BLUE'  -  VIRGIN PRUNES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events of the Enterprise take a turn for the worse prompting Data to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Sorry can't be explicit or I'll ruin the story. Please also note chapter song refers to an adult female.

Violet’s pregnancy had not been easy with morning sickness from the sixth week of gestation came in waves by day and night. Violet had been reluctant to accept medication due to concerns that it may negatively affect her and Data’s unborn child. She had managed to work regardless. Data had been concerned and supportive. She was nearing the end of the first trimester after which they had agreed to share the news of Violet’s pregnancy with friends and colleagues.

The day had started as usual with a list of busy day of counselling sessions, meanwhile Data was on bridge duty. Plans had to be changed following the Enterprise having transferred 47 El-Alurians from a stricken ship with Violet providing counselling support. Data was busy so she retired to bed alone with a book and Spot for a broken night of sleep. More of the same the following day however Data made a brief visit to inform that he would no doubt be busy again all the day. They tenderly kissed goodbye and promised to try to stay safe.

Red alert status was activated several times during the day. Violet returned to their cabin and tried to settle Spot. The ship lurched repeatedly and Violet sat on the floor and braced herself between the couple’s bed and the inner bulkhead wall buffered by pillows and a holdall containing the couple’s most precious possessions, notably the canister containing Altan’s gift which she wrapped in items of clothing as means of protection. She held on to Spot for dear life. 

Eventually the ship stabilised but remained on silent amber alert, so Violet remained in the cabin and drank some herbal tea, then despite herself she fell asleep on the floor. She awoke at the sound of a Red Alert and the ships main computer advising crew of the pending saucer separation and soon after to brace. Violet braced as before as the ship buffeted, shook and pitched wildly. Violet realised that she was missing Spot who must have crept away whilst she slept. Violet called out for Sport over the ship’s noises, no reply. 

Violet climbed upright using the wall as support then gingerly walked around the bedroom and into the living area. Violet located Spot hiding at on the floor at one end of the sofa. She bent over and called Spot to come over her, at that moment the Enterprise went into terminal decline. Spot flew into the air, a mixture of intent to go to Violet and the force of the pitch of the ship. Sport landed against the outer cabin door which opened. Violet turned to find Spot and was thrown against the coffee glass her torso made heavy contact the table top smashed and her head followed striking the table supports then all went black.

The Enterprise, or at least the saucer section had landed heavily after bouncing and skimming heavily across the ground for several miles knocking down trees and gouging deep groves in the ground on Veridian III. Fires had broken out, many electrical in origin. It did not take an expert to realise that the ship was a total loss. The main computer remained on silent Red Alert with the ever calm but firm announcement to abandon ship.

Data, made his way from the badly damaged ship to the outside of the saucer which was bathed in sunlight. He found Counsellor Troi who was assisting survivors at and Evacuation and Assembly Point. They were both surprised and amazed to find Spot amidst the wreckage, Data cried with joy. 

Data’s attention soon turned to enquiring whether Deanna had seen Violet, Deanna shook her head and suggested that he liaise with Doctor Crusher who was tending to the injured. Data rushed towards Dr Crushers Emergency Field Triage and Treatment Area, however there was no sign of Violet and none had reported seeing her. Data contacted the three rescue ships in orbit however whilst they were taking survivors none matched Violet’s description. Whilst Data had been overwhelmed with emotion that day enough to emotionally drain a human, his concern was rising as he was aware of fatalities being reported.

Data entered the ship via the main cargo bay where Starfleet Officer were assisting stragglers to disembark whilst also retrieving salvageable cargo and equipment. The newly promoted Lt Commander Worf was heading up the Security Team. “Have you seen my wife?” he enquired Data’s voice and face indicating his concern.

“No Sir” Worf replied.

Data then contacted the USS Farragut Nebula-Class vessel co-ordinating the rescue and asked the Coms Officer to immediately locate Violet’s com badge and try to contact her. Data provided the Violet’s com badge identifier code as it was not in the log aboard the Farragut. After a minute his com badge chirped and he was informed that it was located on the Enterprise, Deck 8 in their quarters. He asked to be transported there however was informed that under no circumstances could they assist as they could not clearly identify a safe and clear place to transport Data to, given that they damage to the Enterprise was so great with fires developing. 

Data made the decision to undertake a rescue mission, he refused to consider the possibility of it being a recovery mission. He knew the full layout of the Saucer section and went to the aft port turbolift which had automatically returned to lower decks so he knew that it would be inoperable. He grabbed a utility belt fitted it with a type-two phaser rope and palm flashlights, a medical kit.

Approaching the closed turbolift doors her placed his fingers into the closure and forced the door open. Fortunately, the emergency bulkhead lighting was operational. He looked both up and down the large shaft with no lift blocking his path above. Data leapt across to the access steps on the inner side of the lift shaft then began climbing floor by floor, he was able to count each floor but was also assisted by display signs at each level and junction. Several floors were flooded by smoke which did not deter him. Data carried on reaching the eighth deck, he forced open the door and jumped into the opening. The lighting was dim and with flashing red lighting. He followed the corridor around to his and Violet’s cabin. 

The cabin door was open a few inches, Data forced the doors open and was stunned to see the outline of Violet sprawled on the floor in the dim light. Data called out to Violet as he stepped in and over the debris of their possessions. Unable to obtain additional lighting via the ship’s computer he balanced two of palm lights onto whatever flat surfaces her could find however he had the advantage of better visual range than humans including in near dark. Violet was lying like a broken doll on her front her lying in a pool, of shades of red, which steadily spreading over the floor as Violet haemorrhaged her life blood. Data observed a deep gash to Violet’s head, a complex open fracture to the radius and ulna of her right arm and fractures to her right ankle. He crouched down and lifted her up into his arms in a gentle fluid movement. He held left wrist but was unable to locate a radial pulse, he felt the carotid artery on her neck and detected a slow weak pulse of 18 beats per minute with slow shallow breathing from her blue cyanosed lips which matched the blue beds of her fingernails and the skin on her hands. He did not need a medical tricorder to tell him that his beloved Violet was dying.

“Commander Data of the Enterprise to USS Farragut.” He stated with urgency.

“Aye Sir” came the reply.

“I am with my wife Dr Violet Soong who has been critically injured, we need immediate transport to sickbay.” Data stated hurriedly.

“Aye Sir” came the reply. 

Data and Violet were transported to the Farragut’s sickbay which was bustling with activity. A young female Doctor Bell approached and Data informed her that his unconscious wife was critically ill. Dr Bell cleared a biobed upon which Data gently Lay Violet down he then stepped aside. Dr Bell scanned with a medical tricorder, her eyebrows furrowed. “She is exsanguinating, life-signs failing, we need to stabilise.” There followed a flurry of co-ordinated activity. After 20 minutes of activity Dr Bell informed that life-signs were stable. 

Dr Bell spoke in private with Data “Your wife has a serious head trauma, complex fracture to right arm, and fractures to her right ankle. Surgeries will be required starting with assessment and treatment for the head injury.” Violet was taken to a large private surgical room and Dr Bell and her team began the task of repairing the damage.

After more than two hours had passed Dr Bell informed Data that the pressure to the brain had been alleviated however that time will tell how well she would recover however that she was now medically sedated to allow the brain to start to recover from the trauma. Dr Bell informed that the fractures had been attended to and that he may sit with her.

“My wife Dr Violet Soong is three months pregnant” he said with sadness anticipating further grave news.

“Commander Data Sir, I am sorry to have to inform you that I did not detect a foetal heartbeat and the nature of the abdominal blood loss indicates that your wife has had a miscarriage, however her reproductive organs show no sign of rupture. A D&C procedure will be required.” Dr Bell spoke with compassion.

Data nodded his head sombrely “I am grateful that you managed to save my wife’s life. However, as Dr Soong's next of kin I must insist that Violet’s medical details surrounding her pregnancy and miscarriage be sealed to all. Violet needs to be the first person to be informed.”

“As you wish Commander” Dr Bell replied. “Sir, you may see your wife once my nurses have tended to her personal care.” Data nodded his head. He was soon invited into the room as the nurse left. Violet looked as if she was sleeping with red marks to her forehead and right arm and neuro devices to her temples, her cheeks and lips were beginning to flush with pink. She was wearing a standard issue medical gown and covered with a blanket. 

Data leaned over Violet and placed a feather light kiss on the top of her head then held and kissed her left hand and whispered reassuringly into her ear. Data’s com badge chirped “Captain Picard to Commander Data”.

“Yes Captain” Data responded.

“What is your situation?” the Captain enquired with irritation in his voice.

“I am currently in the sickbay of the Furragut, my wife is critically ill and has undergone neuro surgery. Do you need me Captain?”

“I am sorry Data”, Captain Picard stated with a warm tone, “No, you do whatever you need to. Do you want me to contact Admiral Doran?”

“Sir, thank you, I will contact Admiral Doran” Data replied.

“Fine, Picard out.”

An Ensign approached, “Commander Data Sir, I have Admiral Doran on Com Link urgently needing to speak with you.” 

“I will take you to the nearest available station.” Data replied and followed the Ensign out of sickbay and into a laboratory with an office and a terminal and re routed the link and left the room.

Data sat down and faced the screen, Admiral Doran’s strained face appeared, and he stated “I have been made aware of the loss of the Enterprise. I am seeking details about Violet.” The Admiral stared at Data’s blood- stained uniform top.

“Sir, I was on the Bridge of the Enterprise when is crash landed. Upon evacuation I became aware that Violet remained on board. I found her unconscious in our quarters. She is in a critical condition on the Farragut with multiple injuries and she is currently receiving treatment.”

“Once the Farragut has completed it’s rescue mission it will return to Earth at warp speed. I will meet the ship. Do keep me informed. Thankyou Data. Doran out.”

Data returned to sickbay to find Dr Crusher in attendance with the final injured people. He went to wait outside of Violet’s room. Dr Crusher approached with PADD in hand, “I am so sorry Data.” She said with concern. “I have every faith in Dr Bell’s abilities.” Data nodded his head and returned to sit with his wife and spoke soothingly to her. Tears ran down his face in gratitude that Violet’s life has been saved and in sorrow for the loss of their child and the as yet unknown prognosis regarding the head trauma and its effects on Violet. 

Later Dr Crusher returned and provided Data with a replacement uniform replacement and cleansing materials. Dr Crusher stood outside to provide him with privacy. Data removed his pips and com badge then disrobed, he looked down at his torso which was caked Violet’s blood which had dried onto his bioplast. He cleansed and redressed. Dr Crusher removed the stained clothing. Data asked Dr Crusher if she would sit with Violet whilst he attended to a pressing matter.

Data was transported back to the coordinates that he and Violet had been beamed from. He picked checked the holdall contained their most precious personal effects including Altan’s gift, plus some of Violet’s clothing items, he then returned to the Farragut. Data knew the procedure for the recovery of personal possessions and that a Starfleet Salvage Team would collect and box all items for a return to the Soongs. 

The USS Farragut left the orbit of Veridian III for its long journey to Earth. Data remained at his wife’s side. A weary Captain Picard entered and placed a hand on Data’s shoulder. “How are you holding up Data?” he asked with genuine concern.

“I am ‘holding up’ and Violet’s vital signs and fractures are stable. However, she remains in a medically induced coma to optimise healing.”

The USS Farragut arrived at Sector 001 Earth after travelling several days at high warp. The Enterprise crew and civilians disembarked. Violet and Data were transferred to the hospital at Star Fleet Command HQ where a full medical team were waiting. Violet remained in a medical coma to be reviewed daily. Admiral and Mrs Doran attended, Data was grateful that they had not see her initial injuries, whilst they spent time with Violet, Data met with the Senior Bridge Officers of the Enterprise. They advised that they would be accommodated by Starfleet with temporary reassignments in a couple of weeks. All present expressed their sorrow at the news that Violet was seriously injured during the crash, none more so that Commander Deanna Troi who had been in command of saucer section when it crash landed. Data agreed to inform them when Violet was well enough to receive visitors.

Five days after their arrival on Earth Violet’s medical review indicated optimal time to reduce and then withdraw sedative medication which was duly undertaken under medical supervision. 

After eight hours Violet began to awaken, whilst Data spoke in mellifluous tone, her eyes moved rapidly before her eyelids began to flutter. Violet opened her eyes and winced with pain and the bright lights of room. A doctor administered pain relief via a hypo spray which took rapid effect. Violet again opened her eyes and scanned the room, she smiled and whispered “Hello my love” when she saw Data and then her eyes caught her parents strained faces. “what happened?” she asked.

Data gently stated “You were injured when the Enterprise crash landed on Veridian III, you have received medical treatment requiring rest. You will need time to recover.” Violet whispered in Data’s ear and squeezed his hand. The doctor set to completing tests during which all the visitors left the room. The doctor spoke called Data in and provided an update to the couple regarding Violet’s progress, however cautioned that she would be expected to remain in the sickbay with daily reviews. 

After the doctor had left Data took Violet’s left hand and lovingly spoke with Violet “You will soon be well and will regain your health which is our priority at this time. Unfortunately, we lost our child, our son, and I very nearly lost you.” Data spoke tenderly. Violet sat contemplating what she had just heard, her eyes became glassy and tears fell and ran creating streams down her face, she began to heave and sob heavily. Data drew her tiny body against his and stroked her golden hair.

“I am so sorry my love…. I was braced between our bed and wall for what seemed like hours, I must have fallen asleep when another Red Alert sounded with instructions to brace. I got up to retrieve Spot who had left my lap. The ship lurched and I fell, that’s all I remember…it is all my fault I should have remained braced.” Her body shook as she sobbed.

“Violet you are kind and placed Spot’s needs ahead of your own, that I would expect of you my love. You have NOTHING to apologise for. I too am saddened by our loss. I love you. You are all I need.” Data’s voice dripped with sorrow. They held one another and Data wept silently his tears dried in Violet’s hair and they rocked together. The door briefly slid open as Rosalynne peered in then stepped back to give Violet and Data their privacy. Time seemed to stand still lost in their shared grief.

Eventually Violet stirred and dried her face with the backs of her hands. “Do my parents know?”

Data shook his head, “No one knows except the Doctors who treated you. I wanted you to be informed before anyone else.”

“You are wise my love. But I think we should tell my parents and then Rose and Altan.” Data voiced his agreement with Violet who continued “Where is our ‘gift’?”

“I subsequently retrieved it and the bag from our quarters.” Data assured, he then opened the door and invited Violet’s parents in. The Dorans came in and sat in awkward silence. Violet took a deep breath and caught her parent’s eyes and gripped Data’s hand in support. “Mum and Dad, we have lost our child, your grandson.” The strength of her voice belayed her sorrow. Rosalynne held her daughter and Sean sought Violet’s hand. Violet then blew her nose on a handkerchief, “We will contact Rose and Altan.” The Dorans agreed, it wasn’t their news to share.

Discharge from the Starfleet Hospital came a few days later. Violet and Data went to stay with Violet’s parents in the family home. Violet and Data welcomed the tranquil location to recover body and mind. Data was attentive and undemanding attuned to her needs. As Violet grew stronger, she enjoyed short walks with Data.


	30. ‘ELECTRICITY’   -   OMD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery and destiny for Violet and Data.

Admiral Doran had important offer to relay to Data “I have been asked to relay a proposition regarding redeployment. The Nebula-Class USS Leeds requires a new Captain whilst Captain Hayes is seconded to a tactical position at Starfleet HQ due to personal reasons. You are the ideal candidate with your long service record and your command experience and performance in your Commander test. Captain Edward Jellico of the UUS Cairo holds you in high regard, and you previously took temporary command of the Nebula-Class USS Sutherland. 

“The USS Leeds, is required to undertake exploration and resupply missions, insofar as although a battleship it is not expected to be on the front line, it would be ideal for you and Violet. The Leeds was badly damaged in Romulan attack and is currently being repaired and refitted at the San Francisco Yard under the supervision of Lt Commander Geordi La Forge who is to remain as temporary Chief Engineer. I understand that the Enterprise - E is being commissioned, a new Sovereign Class vessel, however no schedules have been completed, it is anticipated that you will be permanently redeployed on the new Enterprise under Captain Picard. However, the matter would be reviewed after the completion of your captaincy on the Leeds, you may wish to seek a permanent Captains position.”

Data was surprised “Sir I am honoured I will need to discuss this with Violet.”

“I understand. Additionally, I am in the position to over a field promotion to rank of Captain.” Admiral Doran added.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Data stepped onto the bridge of the USS Leeds NCC -70352 and surveyed the turmoil with LCARS being fitted and conduits trailing the floor. However, in two weeks the ship would be starting its new mission. Data reigned in the urge to assist, whilst knowing that his particular knowledge and skills would save the time of several engineers, his role was that of Captain to lead and direct and to delegate tasks.

A young command Ensign, poked his head from under the helm controls and noticing Data scrambled to his feet and announced ‘Captain on the Bridge.’ The crew members looked around and stood at attention.

“As you were” Captain Data responded.

“Lt Evans progress report.” The Senior Engineer dropped his tools and came to Data’s side.

“Captain we have 10 days work ahead to get all systems back on -line and functioning efficiently if operating a double shift system.” Evans spoke confidently.

Data resisted to appropriate his mentor Captain Picard’s preferred command in such a situation, as he was aware of the need to make his own mark. “Proceed.” He took the turbolift to Main Engineering on Deck 17 where head he found Lt Commander Geordi La Forge briefing a group of engineers who stood to attention at the sight of their new Captain. 

Geordi spun around and greeted his friend with a hint of a smile “Captain Data Soong, welcome to engineering.”

“Greetings, Commander La Forge, do continue. I would welcome a moment of your time thereafter.” Data stood back allowing the focus of the group to return to the briefing. Data had given consideration to the various aspects of his new role. He decided to adopt the old navel tradition of standing with his arms held low behind his back. Data also decided to use his family name Soong as this was his first posting since he had become aware of his heritage it would also fit seamlessly with that of his wife who had chosen to take his family name on marriage. In many ways this was the opportunity for a fresh start with professional challenges for both him and Violet.

Geordi approached Data and ushered him into his Chief of Engineering office. “Geordi it is good to see you my friend” Data smiled broadly he held out his hand which was shaken enthusiastically by Geordi who he then pulled into a half hug.

“Data, I did not expect to see you so soon. How is Violet? I am sorry that I was not able to see you both before I was reassigned.”

“Violet is recovering, I was eager to attend as soon as possible. I do not wish to miss out on the fun.” He replied.” Violet and I will be expecting you at our home at San Francisco at 7pm this evening, no ifs or buts.”

“Aye Sir!” Geordi replied smiling.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Geordi was met at the door by Data and Violet who he embraced. “Look at you! More beautiful than ever.” He passed a bottle of wine to Data. “Now when Data said that YOU were cooking, how could I resist.”

The three of them sat down to a vegetable pasta dish and enjoyed the wine. Data ate a little. “So how have you really been.” Geordi enquired with genuine interest tinged with concern.

“The fractures are healing well and I am getting stronger with each day. I just get easily fatigued due to my head injury but my stamina will improve over time. Data ensures that I have plenty of rest, but he needs his full attention for his new role.”

“Congratulations Data. I propose a toast to The USS Leeds and her Captain Data Soong!” They clinked glasses and drank.

“Violet my dearest, I will not slacken in my number on role of dutiful husband.” Data sincerely stated.

Violet placed her hand on her abdomen and a wave of sadness crossed her mind and her facial expression reflected her inner turmoil. Data reached across and took Violet’s hand into his own. “Are you alright darling? Do you wish to rest?” Violet shook her head.

“Violet you have been much quieter and more reflective than since we last spoke. Maybe you need some more time to recover” Geordi said gently and moved his chair to stand.

“No, please stay, I welcome the distraction. I, no, WE have missed you.” Violet looked towards Data who squeezed her hand and nodded his head slightly in loving support. “Geordi, we have spoken with our close family and we wish to share with you the reason for my sadness, OUR sadness. I was pregnant and we lost our baby boy when the Enterprise crash landed.”

Geordi looked at them both through his ocular implants. “I am so sorry. I don’t know what to say” he reached out and held Violet’s hand and across to hold Data’s hand.

Violet smiled thinly, “You have said just the right sentiment. That is all we needed to hear.” Violet changed the subject. “So, what do you think about Data becoming Captain?” She turned towards Data I am so proud of you my love.”

“I have to admit I was a little surprised, not that you were offered the position, but that you accepted it Data.” Geordi offered.

Data replied, “Violet’s unerring support and determined belief in my abilities, has enabled me to become ambitious with my career.” Data locked gaze with his wife “You are my driving force for everything that I do.” His gaze returned to Geordi “Violet persuaded me to take this position and she has provided me with wise guidance and helped me to prepare for this new venture. It does however help that I have my best friend and Engineer extraordinaire by my side.”

“Flattery will get you far Data.” Geordi said lightening the mood.

“Now for some dessert. No not chocolate mousse!” Violet joked. Data smiled and Geordi and Violet laughed. Let it not be as long before we dine again, we need a regular arrangement.”

“Yes, we need to ensure that we make the time to meet for a weekly meal, at ours, when we have our new quarters.” Data affirmed. Geordi voiced his agreement. “Whilst I prefer not to talk work, Geordi I would appreciate a high-speed computer terminal, display and optical cable to be installed in our quarters. We can meet up tomorrow to discuss the matter further?”

“Not without me being there as neither of you would give consideration as to how draping cables will effect the aesthetics of our HOME.” They all agreed to meet up together.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The Conference Suite although large was packed with both civilians and crew for the formal inauguration. Admiral Doran commenced proceedings “It is with great pleasure that I inaugurate Commander Data to the Command Officer of the USS Leeds and also the field promotion to the rank of Captain. Welcome Captain Data Soong.” Admiral held out a shiny gold pip on a velvet pad which Data picked up and placed on his collar. 

“I hereby accept the rank and position of Captain. I am honoured to be Captain of the USS Leeds. In the short time that I have been on board during the refit, I have observed the commitment to Starfleet and this ship. The crew have demonstrated an enviable work ethic, teamwork, enthusiasm and discipline. I will endeavour to be both the Captain you need and you deserve. Now please join Admiral Doran, my wife Mrs Violet Soong and myself in the Social Club for a buffet meal and drinks which will last several hours to enable us to meet as many of the staff and crew as their shift rotations allow.”

The room emptied and the pilled into the ‘Le Bar’ as the Social Club was affectionately known. Once each person had a reception drink Captain Soong proposed a toast “To the USS Leeds may she guide us true and protect us.” Clinking of glass and cheers could be heard. “I also wish to toast the officers and crew of the USS Leeds, with remembrance of those who have been lost.” Data raised a glass in toast. Further cheers and clinks.

From the floor an officer spoke up “Let’s toast the new Captain Data Soong!” more rowdy cheers. 

Data began to work the room to meet his staff and civilians including a few families. Admiral Doran turned to Violet. “Data is off to an impressive start, no doubt and in no small part due to your support.”

“Just as Data has and continues to support me, I wouldn’t here to talking to you today if it wasn’t for Data’s timely rescue the Enterprise” Violet soberly told her father.

“I know that he is loyal to a fault.” Her father replied. “How are you Violet? I was a little concerned as to whether this commission came a little premature for you.”

“I am growing stronger by each day, this new challenge will offer both personal growth and professional development for us both. We have decided to delay our plans to start our family until a more suitable time. Meanwhile I am establishing a Counselling Department and have recruited a new Counsellor who I am hoping will take over full counselling duties when we leave.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Data Soong sat with pride in the captain’s chair, HIS chair. “Helm you have your co-ordinates, proceed and let our journey begin.” The USS Leeds steadily travelled along San Francisco Shipyard’s dry dock at quarter impulse, once clear it jumped to warp speed taking the Captain and crew on their first of many adventures.  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	31. ‘ARE FRIENDS ELECTRIC’   -   TUBEWAY ARMY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USS Leeds and Captain Data Soong dash to save the Enterprise.

14 months after the loss of the Enterprise NCC 1701 – D the glistening new Sovereign - Class Enterprise 1701-E was ready for launch and its maiden voyage under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Time and political needs had changed the flagship from one of deep space exploration in peace time to a war ready battleship. Gone were the families and many of the civilian crew. New crew rotated on but with a mix of familiar faces. Lt Commander Worf had left Starfleet for a Klingon religious retreat and his young son had gone to stay with his grandparents. A new Chief of Security Lt Edward Ngata sat at tactical. Commander William Riker Returned as Picard’s Number One. Captain Picard acutely felt the absence of his friends and colleague Commander Data who retained the Command of the USS Leeds and Lt Commander Geordi La Forge.

After a few standard re-supply runs to iron out any system niggles the Enterprise Vice Admiral Nakamura issued orders to Captain Picard to undertake a strategically important and sensitive mission which would take the Enterprise in the Neutral Zone. The Enterprise was to go to Nimbas III an oft forgotten planet which lay on the borders with both Romulan and Klingon space. With political unease growing in the UFP in respect of a new threat from the Gamma Quadrant, the Federation was seeking to secure planets that could be utilised as Federation Bases in the event of the outbreak of hostilities. 

The Enterprise arrived at Vulcan and picked up Ambassador Tr’Adal of Vulcan, who was to be escorted along with a number of scientific specialists plus supplies from Earth. The Enterprise headed towards the Romulan Neutral Zone and as it approached the Tau Dewa Sector three Romulan D’deridex-Class Warbirds uncloaked. 

The Enterprise received a communication from Commander Tomalak of the Warbird Terix “So, we meet again Captain Picard. Your entry into the Neutral Zone is clearly provocative. We demand that Ambassador Tr’Adal be transported to my ship for his journey to Romulus.”

“Commander Tomalak there must be some misunderstanding. We are here on a peaceful mission to escort Vulcan Ambassador Tr’Adal of Vulcan to Nimbus III along with vital supplies and scientific advisors.” Captain Picard stated trying to reason with his Romulan counterpart.

“You misunderstand, Tr’Adal is Romulan by blood and I on behalf of the Romulan Empire demand that you hand over Tr’Adel.”

“I will need to clarify the situation and I will contact you.” Captain Picard stated.

“As you wish, however I will be generous and give you 24 hours to comply.” Tomalak conceded.

Captain met with the Senior Bridge Officers he informed Tr’Adal of the Romulan interest in him. “From my appellation you may have gathered that I am of Romulan heredity. That assumption would be correct. My father is Romulan and my mother Vulcan. Unusually for Romulan half-bloods I grew up on Vulcan. Romulan traditions dictate that half-bloods be born and raised on Romulus. This Romulan intervention is likely to be a combination of seeking to withhold tradition and to pre-empt the strengthening of Federation presence on Nimbus III.”

“I had gathered as much” Captain Picard stated in frustration.

Captain Picard briskly entered his ready room. Captain Picard Priority Message to Vice Admiral Nakamura. The Admiral’s face appeared on the monitor.

“Greetings Captain Picard, I see that you have entered the Tau Dewa Sector.”

“Yes Sir. Unfortunately, we have run into three Romulan Warbirds, Commander Tomalak is demanding the transfer of Ambassador Tr’Adel within the next 23 hours. How do you suggest we proceed?”

“Do not comply” Nakamura commanded. ”It may simply be posturing to try out the new Sovereign-Class Enterprise.

“I do not wish to wait to find out. I know Tomalak, and he seems to be determined that his demands be complied with.” Picard responded.

“I will send a couple of the nearest and most suitable ships to support you. Nakamura out.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The USS Leeds was transferring crew and civilians at Starbase 12 when the call came in from Vice Admiral Nakamura instructing the USS Leeds to rendezvous with The Enterprise to face off three Romulan Warbirds.

“Captain Data Soong to all crew and civilians. Shore leave has been cancelled with immediate effect. The USS Leeds will be leaving Starbase 12 in 30 minutes.” He then summoned all senior staff to the conference room.

“Commander La Forge, status of engines please.” Captain Data Soong enquired.

“Sir, we are fully warp capable” Geordi informed.

“That is satisfactory, we will need continuous warp 7 to reach our rendezvous co-ordinates, ensure additional standby engineering support for the next 48 hours.”

“Aye Sir.” Geordi confirmed.

“Lt Mata, weapons status please” the Captain requested.

“Ships weapon stock at maximum payload. All tactical support and weapons are on line” Lt Mata Security and Tactical Chief relayed.

“Very Well, arm and ready 40 quantum torpedoes with maximum potential yield of 52.3 isotons. Standby 40 photon torpedoes at maximum potential yield of 33.3 isotons. For defensive and offensive engagement to protect the Enterprise” The Captain instructed.

“Yes Sir”, Lt Mata replied.

“Dr Shalto sickbay status” Captain Data Soong enquired.  
“Sir, sickbay having 90 percent capacity. I will endeavour to be able to offer 100 percent plus additional beds.” The Captain nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“Dr Soong Counselling support status?” Data looked towards his wife.

“Sir, all routine support services to be suspended by time of contact. Counsellor Kapour and myself are available.”

“Thank you, dismissed.” Captain Data Soong finalised.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Well Captain, the time is upon us, or rather you, to transfer the Ambassador to us.” Commander Tomalak stated.

“Commander Tomalak, as per our agreement we still have two hours.” Stated a calmed and measured Captain Picard. 

“Come Captain, 2 hours or 2 minutes you have sufficient time to consider and act of my demands.” Commander Tomalok said menacingly.

“Commander Tomalak, then we cannot comply.” Message ended Stated Captain Picard in a calm and measured manner. “Shields up, arm weapons. Red Alert! Comms send urgent message of assistance to all Federation vessels.”

“Aye Sir!” came the responses.

Three more D’deridex-class Warbirds appeared flanking the other Warbirds.”Merd” Picard uttered under his breath.

“Sir, Warbirds powering up their weapons.” Lt Ngata advised.

“Target the Terix and fire Quantum Torpedoes.” Captain Picard commanded.

The Warships assembled in a grid matrix and three fired their powerful disrupter cannons at the Enterprise which rocked. 

“Shields holding at 40 percent” Lt Ngata informed. 

The Enterprise let lease a volley of maximum load Quantum Torpedoes at the Terix. The other three Warbirds fired their disrupters, the Enterprise shields failed and the Enterprise received a direct hit to it’s bow. Explosions erupted over the bridge and Lt Ngata was thrown over the curved rail and fell heavily near the Captain’s chair his neck at an unnatural angle incompatible with life. Lt Accardi stepped up to tactical and fired another volley of quantum torpedoes which hit home penetrating the Warbirds shields Tomolak’s ship rocked with damage.

The USS Nautilus Miranda-Class NCC-3191 appeared in a blur decelerating from maximum warp. Witnessing the attack, it used its advantage of surprise to fire a volley of maximum yield photon torpedoes into the two of the flanking Warbirds to the Starboard of the Enterprise.

The USS Leeds decelerated into the battle theatre. ”Vector 180 degrees portside” Captain Data Soong ordered. The Leeds tilted and swooped downwards. “Fire Quantum triple Torpedoes at each of the three Warbirds ahead.” Captain Data ordered. Lt Mata fired the torpedoes which hit home. 

The Leeds flew past and circled behind the Warbirds slowed and on the Captain’s order unleased another volley at the same ships with explosions ripping into their hulls each of the three Warbirds exploded. The Leeds targeted the Terix and hit the aft of the Warbird with a quantum torpedo which ripped into the hull. “Target the two other remaining Warbirds” Captain Data Soong commanded. The Leeds then positioned itself in ahead of the Enterprise and the Nautilus and it took a direct hit and the ship rocked.

“Shields at 70 percent Sir” Lt Mata stated.  
“Fire at flanking Warbirds” Captain Data Commanded. The volley hit home damaging the Romulan Ships. Suddenly the Warbirds cloaked and disappeared into the darkness. “Damage reports.”

“None Sir, however shields remain at only 70 percent effective.”

“Engineering, power to shields!” the Captain barked.

“Aye Sir.” Came the reply.

“USS Leeds to Enterprise status report.” Captain Data Soong hailed. The view screen showed the Enterprise bridge which was damaged with smoke and fire evident.

“Captain Picard here, Captain Data Soong, I have never been as happy to see you. We have received direct hits with damage to bridge and starboard bough decks 13 through to 19 with casualty reports coming in. We retain warp capability.”

“Captain Data Soong to the USS Nautilus status report.”

“Captain Garcia, of the Nautilus, shields down we have taken direct hits and damage to bow desks 3 and 4. We are presently reliant upon impulse drive. 3 casualties reported.”

“USS Leeds to the Enterprise” stated Captain Data Soong. 

“Captain Picard, here.”

“Captain Picard the Leeds will escort the Enterprise at warp to your destination. The Nautilus to follow on impulse power. May I suggest that the Enterprise then docks at the nearest Space Station for urgent repairs, which is Space Station 12.”

“Agreed and thank you Captain Data Soong. Enterprise out.” Captain Picard replied.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The Enterprise delivered it’s supplies and personnel including Ambassador Tr’Adal on Nimbus III. By which time it was joined by the Nautilus. The three ships went in convoy to Starbase 12. 

The Enterprise and the Nautilus docked for urgent repairs. Captain Picard welcomed Captain Soong’s offer of meeting up at the Captain’s Dining Room on the USS Leeds.

Captain Picard stated with sadness, “I have lost Lt Edward Ngata he was a dedicated Security and Tactical Chief, he will be missed.” Data nodded his head in agreement.

“Captain Picard I am sorry that this was a dangerous maiden mission.” Data stated.

“I am grateful to the Leeds and the Nautilus or it would have been the first and last mission of the Enterprise-E.” Picard said in a dark humorous tone. “I could really do with Starfleet’s best Chief Engineer he said looking at Lt Commander Geordi La Forge and can you recommend a new Security Chief?”

“Actually, I do have a Security Officer in mind. Lt. Mata of the Leeds” Data advised, “You benefited from his fine eye and responses today. He ensured a full refit of the torpedoes.” 

“I will gladly take your recommendation under advisement.” Captain Picard replied.

“It is as well that you are in no rush as I need to retain Lt Mata, at least whilst I remain the Captain of the Leeds. He has been extremely loyal to his substantive Captain hence I am not convinced that he will wish to leave the Leeds even to join Starfleet’s flagship. In respect of engineering however, we may be able to further assist. Geordi, do you think that you may be able to assist the Enterprise with her repairs, whilst the Leeds is in dock?’ Captain Data Soong asked.

“Yes, Captains” Geordi smiled.

Violet offered drinks which they all accepted. “How are you keeping Violet and how is life aboard the Leeds?” Captain Picard enquired.

“I am well. I am enjoying my time on the Leeds. I enjoy spending time with the families especially the children, I will miss that.” Violet stated in a reflective mood. Data reached out and held his wife’s hand.

“WE will miss the children and families as The Enterprise-E has none.” Captain Data Soong added. 

To lighten the mood Captain Picard stated “I have a toast to The USS Leeds and to her Captain Data Soong.” Glasses clinked.

\-------------------------------------------------------------


	32. ‘BLACK HEART’   -   MARC & THE MAMBAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Enterprise 1701-E engage with the Borg!

Commander Data and Dr Violet Soong were settling in to the new surroundings of the USS Enterprise NCC 1701-E. Violet had made the quarters homely placing their belonging from The Leeds including all those eventually salvaged from the Enterprise-D. Although she missed the freedom of the Leeds and her and Data’s many friends that they had made on their previous, albeit temporary, commission, she welcomed the opportunity to meet up with old friends most notably Deanna Troi. Violet and Deanna had kept frequent contact via Com Link. The two friends embraced when they met. “I wish I had been with you when you needed me most.” Deanna stated “But I sense happiness and ambiguity from you.”

“Deanna, I am content to be here, as is Data…You should have seen how masterful Data was as Captain of The Leeds, he was in his element, and built respect and loyalty of the crew. It is his destiny to a great Captain of a prestigious ship.” Violet beamed with pride. 

“I have heard only heard wonderful things about Data’s tenure as Captain and I am personally very grateful that the Leeds came to the rescue when we faced the Romulans. I am certain that Data will get the Captaincy and that he will excel.” Deanna replied. They both smiled.

\------------------------------------------

Red Alert! Status flashed throughout the corridors of the Enterprise-E as it enters Sector 001 and Earth. They met with a rag tag of vessels repelling the advancing Borg ship. The warship USS Defiant was adrift heavily damaged during its engagement with the Borg. Survivors were rescued and taken aboard the Enterprise including Lt Commander Worf. Violet lent her assistance to ensure the comfort of the survivors in the main crew recreational area.

Data approached Violet his voice heavy with concern Phaser Rifle in hand “The Borg have infiltrated and are aboard the Enterprise, they are in Main Engineering and I have utilised an encrypted and code locked out the Bridge and main command functions to seek to prevent a hostile takeover. A number of officers are going to engineering to try to oust the Borg, however it is far from certain that we will be successful. I may not be up to the task of protecting you… and this pains me.”

Data passed Violet a type-1 phaser, Violet recoiled, “I am here to help the survivors and not to fight the Borg.”

Data looked intently into Violet’s eyes. “You misunderstand my love. The Borg are assimilating crew, those assimilated have lost their humanity, to be mindless automatons of death. It is a living hell that I could not bear to see you endure. 

“In the event escape from the Enterprise is not possible. This is a weapon of last resort for you… Do you understand me?” Violet nodded her head, glassy eyed. “Only use it when directly faced with the Borg and not before, as there is always the possibility that we will prevail.” Data held her hand then passed the phaser “Keep it set to level 1 and when you need to use it level 10 is a lethal setting for most organic life including humans. By the time the Borg reach this level they will have modulated their personal shields resulting in phasers being ineffective on them.” Data and Violet embraced and tenderly kissed “You are the beautiful star that holds its gravitational power over me, you are My Goddess, My Venus, through you I experienced the most precious gift of unconditional pure love. May thoughts of me warm your heart my Beloved wife Violet.”

“Data, my life with you has been wonderful and I have no regrets. I would do it all again even knowing that today would be our end. My love for you is eternal. Goodbye my Beloved husband Data.” Violet replied with a heavy heart but not without hope. Data released his hold turn and departed through the automated door. Meanwhile Violet sunk in a seat trying to comprehend what was truly happening. After a few minutes she pocketed the phaser stood and went to help and console the survivors.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Data was restrained on a table in main engineering, the Borg Queen stood pressed against him.

“Are you familiar with the physical forms of pleasure?” She asked seductively.

“If you are referring to, sexuality I am fully functional…programmed in…multiple techniques” Data spoke with difficulty.

“How long has it been since you used them?” The Borg Queen enquired.

Data briefly considered his response, he buried his most precious memories and lied “8 years, 7 months, 16 days, 4 minutes 22…” Data responded he was interrupted by the Borg Queen.

“Much too long” She then kissed Data on the lips. Broke the kiss. They both engaged in an enthusiastic kiss.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Captain Picard entered Main Engineering and comes face to face with the Borg Queen and Data whose face was now partially covered in organic skin, giving an odd disconcerting appearance.

Data deactivated the ships auto-destruct sequence then enters his encryption code enabling full access to the ship’s main computer. Data takes his place by the side of The Borg Queen. Data then targets the Phoenix with quantum torpeos. The Borg Queen appeared enrapt in pleasure and taunted the Captain about the pending end of Humanity. 

Meanwhile Data spied his chance and deftly moved towards a plasma coolant tank. Captain Picard was restrained on a table horrified at the pending destruction of the Phoenix and the hope and aspirations of Zephram Cochrane to reach warp speed, the torpedoes fly past missing their target. 

Data hits the coolant tank with his clenched fists. As the gas escapes and envelopes Data his new organic skin dissolved, he emerged from the plasma gas, grabbed the Borg Queen and pulled her in, she screamed in pain and rage and her organic components dissolved. Her control lost the Borg Drones collapse and died.

Data sat in in quarters with his friend Geordi who assisted with the application of new bioplast. Data was relieved that his Beloved wife Violet had been ejected from the Enterprise in one of many escape pods which were now being collected by the Enterprise. Data looked in a mirror not, for the sake of personal vanity but rather that he wanted to ensure that Violet would see his familiar face upon her return. He then took both sonic and water showers as a cleansing ritual.

Data and Violet lovingly embraced in their quarters whilst the Enterprise entered the San Francisco Shipyard. Violet began to tear at Data’s uniform whilst disrobing. Data placed his two hands on top of hers “Stop my love”. He gazed intently into his wife’s searching eyes. He guided her to the sofa and they both sat down. “There is something I need to tell you. When I was with the Borg Queen, she had me restrained on a table, she activated my emotion chip, she kissed me, and I responded…she seduced me…we had sexual intercourse. I needed to gain her confidence to trick her freeing my body to enable me to access the ships computers and to subsequently break the plasma coolant tank which resulted in her death. I recall the Borg Queen’s soft seductive voice belied her rank breath and ice-cold skin and fingers were repugnant and repellent to me. I concealed our relationship, I locked all thoughts of it from her to hid and protect you.

“I broke my marriage vows, my promise to be faithful to you. I BETRAYED you!” His voice conveyed his churning emotional state, anger, frustration, hurt and sorrow.

Violet leaned in and held his face in her hands and looked into his citrine eyes. “Data my love, you were violated by the Borg Queen who had accessed your positronic brain to activate your emotion chip to gain your co-operation, she offered physical pleasure of a kind that you had not experienced before. The Borg Queen exerted total physical and mental control over you, to facilitate your compliance in the destruction of Humanity that is assault, that is rape. 

“However, you won her trust and turned the tables, protected the history of Humanity, saved the Enterprise and thereby saved me. You have NOTHING to apoIogise for. I cannot thank you enough.” She scrabbled into her pockets and returned the type-1 phaser to Data. Violet collected her nightwear and changed. “I am so sorry Data. I love you. I want you. I need you…However you need time to process what has happened to you and to this Ship. Perhaps it will help if you come to bed and hold me, this may help ground you to the ‘here and now’.”

Data, changed into nightwear, climbed into bed and held onto his wife whilst his brain conjured up images of different scenarios, some more troubling that others. He also wrote his official report to be transferred into the ship’s computer in the morning. He decided against activating his dream programme fearful that they would only nightmarish images would be produced. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------


	33. ‘LA WOMAN’  –  THE DOORS

Data considered the human proclivity for sexual relations during period of extreme stress and referenced a time in Earth’s ancient past when during the French Revolution nobility were rounded up and imprisoned prior to public execution. Many engaged in frenetic copulation whilst they awaited their grime fateful end with the blade of Madame Guillotine. No doubt the elevated endorphins of their final acts of human intimacy and physical connection brought pleasure whilst numbing the pain of their inevitable end. Such intimacy has noted in history records marking the end of warfare with the relief and joy and freedom of the victors to make connections when faced with memories of destruction and loss and celebration of the endurance having stared directly into the face of death.

He considered his rejection of his wife when she needed to re-establish their intimate connection, to banish fears to reclaim and celebrate their enduring physical and emotional love after their previously brief time together had been to share their heart felt goodbyes in the face of almost certain defeat and destruction. Data felt the old pain of guilt as he had placed his own needs arising out of his maelstrom of feelings ahead of the tangible corporeal needs of his beloved wife to heal.

Data watched Violet through the night under the dim lighting in their quarters. Data observed her breathing, her REM and fluttering eyes, her movements and muffled cries whilst she experienced bad dreams. When she began to stir from her slumber Data held and caressed her and whispered his love and his need to demonstrate the many ways with her. 

Violet’s mouth stretched into a smile as she wrapped her arms around him, like a reflex, holding him close. He brushed kisses over her hair, face and nestled in the crook of her neck, she brought her hands to the back of his neck and stroked his skin and hair. Data brushed his lips over Violets rosebud mouth, when she gently responded he intensified the kiss. 

Violet’s eyes opened lids heavy and pupils wide and dark. His body stirred in a practiced response of its own, his erection grazed her hip. Violet’s hand wandered to stroke his length. Data placed his hands palms down against the mattress either side of her body as he smoothly repositioned himself over Violet’s prone body, she responded by opening her legs. Her body conveyed her growing arousal. Data extended his arms and raised his body vertically over Violet’s tiny frame meanwhile he laterally repositioned his hips lower by her thighs. Violet guided his hard member into her intimate folds and to her entrance, and sighed as he eased his length into her heat. Data groaned as Violet fully enveloped his member, Violet indicated her need for him to move by wrapping her legs around his torso her feet pressed up against his firm buttocks. Data set a long slow gentle pace eventually Violet whispered her growing urgency, “Faster, harder my love”. Taking her lead which reflected his own sense of urgency he ground their hips together and rocked in and out with increasing speed and intensity. 

The rhythm in his head became loud and fast as his urges heightened, he bucked against Violet with a near frenzy, she bit her lower lip until she drew blood, her fingernails raked his spine over and over. She clamped her jaws on his lower arm to stifle her cries and immense pleasure with some discomfort due the ferocity of his lovemaking. In between which she praised him and fanned the flame of his desires with her erotic and colourful description of his prowess and his expert ministrations. Violet licked and sucked Data’s skin as far as she could reach and he shivered. He changed the angle of his thrusts to firmly stroke and massage her g-spot, and he spoke of his love and his need for her to come for him mirroring her erotic speech. Violet moaned and came repeatedly in increasingly strong shudders. When eventually Violet tired, Data stilled his hips and came deeply within his beloved wife groaning his completion.

Data remained within her heat, his torso lying on top of Violet, ever careful not to crush her, adjusting his weight according to Violets movements below. Their gaze tender, swapping tender kisses that their long relationship had fostered, expressing their love for one another in their sighs. Eventually Violet’s other bodily needs needed attention including that to eat and drink having used all her energy reserves during their prolonged lovemaking session. Fortunately, she had awoken early, Violet and Data showered and breakfasted and changed into their respective uniforms. Violet had long and consistently exerted her preference for wearing her blue counselling dress on the basis that formal uniforms create an imbalance of power and are all too often a main feature in relation to her patients’ distress. Today like the next few weeks would be hectic following the impact of the Borg invasion. Likewise. Data would be meaningfully employed assisting with repairs to the ship along side his old friend Geordi for some weeks to come.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
